Se eu soubesse
by M.T. Paneguini
Summary: Mas não pode se saber de tudo, certo? As três etapas do grande plano de James Potter para conquistar Lily Evans. De "conhecida" para "amiga", para "melhor amiga" e, finalmente, para "quase-namorada". Baseada em fatos reais.
1. Se a gente soubesse

**N/A: **Cá estou eu, sem f7 no word, fazendo outra fic pra passar o tempo. Vocês vão perceber que meu James e minha Lily serão meio diferentes do que os leitores do FF estão acostumados, e depois eu explico o porquê. Bem, vamos lá?

**Se eu soubesse...**

**Cap1. Se a gente soubesse**

_Se eu soubesse que esse idiota vinha almoçar, teria passado fome. _Pensou Lily, pela décima vez desde que começara a hora do almoço. Seus belos e compridos cabelos ruivos estavam presos a um rabo de cavalo alto, e suas sardas brilhavam com a luz do sol que vinha das grandes janelas. Seu purê de batatas ainda estava na metade, e ela já não aguentava mais nada. Entretanto, continuava a colocar mais e mais porções do mesmo dentro de seu prato. O motivo, estava sentado ao lado de sua melhor amiga, contando algo realmente muito engraçado para ela. E toda vez que os dois gargalhavam e jogavam a cabeça pra trás, a amiga virava pra ela e falava "_o pior é que é verdade, Lils!". _Ela estava de saco cheio disso. Todo dia, era a mesma história. Ele seguia as amigas dela para baixo e para cima, fazendo piadas e se tornando da turma. Como se um dia, fosse a conquistar desse jeito.

E não era o simples fato dele tentar ser amigo de suas amigas que a deixava aborrecida. O problema é que as suas amigas já estavam começando a ficar do lado dele, querendo que eles ficassem juntos. Não aguentava mais aquilo, ela precisava de férias, precisava de paz. Por sorte, o 5º ano estava chegando ao fim. Depois dos N.O.M's, ela podia deixar a escola de lado e se preocupar em outras coisas até o dia que as férias chegassem. E essas outras coisas, com certeza, eram a sua cama, seu travesseiro e seu delicioso pijama de jacaré.

Sua mente ainda estava concentrada na sua cama, e até mesmo nas pantufas que combinavam com o pijama, quando _o problema _se dirigiu à ela.

- Evans, cuidado aí.- Ele disse, rindo e apontando pro prato dela- Você não vai querer falir a velha fazenda de batatas do Dumbledore, ou quer?- Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas, em um ar divertido. Sua amiga voltou a rir ruidosamente, enquanto soluçava "_o pior é que é verdade, Lils!" . _ Ela olhou para o seu prato e também teve que rir. Enquanto devaneava sobre o delicioso sono profundo que teria eternamente depois dos exames, tinha enchido o prato de purê de uma forma que fazia com que a montanha de batatas amassadas chegasse a altura de seu queixo. Não era muito difícil ele a fazer rir, e ela se odiava por isso. Pela primeira vez em horas, pousou seus grandes olhos verdes na criatura divertida a sua frente.

James Potter. Ele era bonito. Ela admitia isso. Para falar a verdade, ele era um dos mais bonitos da escola toda. Poucos ficavam a sua frente na longa lista dos "_garotos realmente bonitos de Hogwarts_". E ele era legal. Quer dizer, quando não estava fazendo babaquices com seus amigos idiotas, como pendurar Snape de ponta cabeça. Pena que ele estava fazendo isso _a todo instante. _Isso quando não estava a seguindo para tentar se enturmar. Ela não conseguia olhar pra ele por muito tempo. Os seus olhos castanhos e seu sorriso estonteante a deixavam desconfortavelmente sonhadora. Quando percebeu, não estava mais sonhando apenas com sua cama e seu pijama. Estava sonhando em estar deitada na cama, vestida com seu pijama, enquanto ele estava deitado ao seu lado, acariciando seus cabelos.

Piscou 10 vezes para tirar a imagem da sua cabeça, e quando ela saiu, foi substituída por um James sorridente, de cabelos lindamente bagunçados, passando a mão pelos mesmos. Parou a mão na nuca e começou a coça-la, desconfortável. Levou seus olhos castanhos para o outro lado da mesa, enquanto as suas maçãs do rosto adquiriam uma cor rosada. Lily continuou o fitando, com uma expressão neutra. Provavelmente tinha voltado a algum devaneio. Sua amiga, para quebrar o silêncio, pigarreou alto o suficiente para fazer a ruiva voltar para o planeta Terra. Lily sorriu para ela e abaixou a cabeça para a enorme montanha de purê que estava a sua frente.

- Tá tudo bem com você hoje?- A garota perguntou, colocando a mão sobre a de Lily. Essa última, deu um enorme sorriso e simplesmente murmurou que não era nada. Colocou o cabelo atrás da orelha e procurou sua mochila, olhando por debaixo da mesa.

- Eu tô indo.- Lily disse, se levantando e pegando sua mochila, que estava entre seus pés- Você vem, Mary? – A garota fez que não com a cabeça, enquanto disse algo indecifrável, pois estava com a boca cheia de arroz. Lily deu uma última olhada para James, que continuava olhando para a outra ponta da mesa. Ela encolheu os ombros ligeiramente, e fez seu caminho para as masmorras.

James voltou a olhar para o lugar onde Lily estava sentada segundos atrás. Um olhar triste agora estava no lugar do antigo olhar brincalhão. Pegou seu garfo e ficou mechendo na comida que ainda estava intacta em seu prato. A garota ao seu lado, percebendo que ele não estava muito bem, enlaçou seu braço nos ombros dele.

-Não fica assim, Potter. Ela é meio tímida mesmo. – A garota sorriu, enquando ele forçava as esquinas dos lábios em um sorriso torto. – Sabe, a Lilian sempre foi muito assim com os garotos. Eu tenho certeza que ela também gosta de você. – E deu dois tapinhas em suas costas. Ele olhou para ela, sorrindo, divertido. "_Ah é sim", _disse, enquanto começava a comer. A garota ao seu lado concordou com ele, rindo, e também voltando a comer.

Enquanto isso, Sirius Black via em direção aos dois, um sorriso que ia de ponta a ponta de seu belo rosto. Ao chegar no lugar que Lily havia deixado vago, jogou sua capa para trás, e sentou, com ares de quem acabara de fazer um dos desfiles de maior destaque na _fashion week. _James levantou o olhar de seu prato, e sorriu divertido ao ver a expressão do melhor amigo, que estava sentado virado de lado, com o olhar alto. Seus braços estavam cruzados sobre a mesa, como um grande imperador. James deu uma cutucada de ombros na garota ao seu lado, e apontou Sirius com o garfo. Ela giu gostosamente, com uma das mãos à barriga. James não conseguiu se controlar e a acompanhou. Ao ouvir o som das risadas, Sirius voltou ao normal, com um olhar sério.

- Sério, qual é a graça? Eu tô cagado aqui?- Disse, levantando uma das sobrancelhas e cruzando as pernas. Isso só aumentou a frequência das risadas. Ele sorriu e voltou de vez ao seu normal. As risadas foram sessando, aos poucos. E quando finalmente acabaram, a garota pronunciou um profundo "_Ai, ai"... _Sirius se sentiu meio desconfortável com o "Silêncio" que agora estava no lugar, pois os dois voltaram a comer. – Eai, Prongs? Como tá indo com a Evans?

James deu de ombros. Sua comida parecia muito mais interessante do que discutir, _de novo, _sobre os problemas amorosos dele. A comida realmente se tornava a única coisa que o confortava quando sentia que Lily Evans estava sendo fria e implacável com ele. Sirius continuava olhando para ele, esperando uma resposta. Olhou para a garota, como se ela fosse responder o que o seu amigo estava sentindo.

-Se forem ter um papo de garota, por favor, me avisem! – a garota disse, jogando os braços para o alto, como sinônimo de rendição. James riu, ainda olhando para seu prato, enquanto se formava uma leve linha entre as sobrancelhas de Sirius.

- Só temos papo de garotas dentro do dormitório. Muito obrigado.- Disse, sério. A garota murmurou "_então tá tudo bem"_, enquanto colocava outra garfada dentro da boca. Sirius voltou a encará-lo , um olhar preocupado percorria a expressão triste do amigo. – Cara, você tem que parar de ficar mal por essa garota, falo sério! – James fez apenas uma careta e continuou encarando o prato. – Quer saber? Desisto, vou pra aula. Vocês me acompanham?- Se levantou e sorriu, esperando que os outros dois fizessem o mesmo. Pelo contrário, eles o olharam com aquela cara de "ainda não, mãe."- Tá certo isso aí... – Se virou e foi embora, deixando os dois sozinhos mais uma vez.

-Ele tem razão, Potter.- A garota disse, quando Sirius já estava longe.- Você tem que parar de ficar mal por ela. Se ela não te quer, bola pra frente! Você conseguiria qualquer garota do castelo, só estalando os dedos. – James se virou para ela e deu um sorriso fraco, mas concordou com a cabeça.- O que você precisa é tempo!_ Tempo_ é o que resolve esses problemas.

Tempo. É. Era isso que ele precisava. Tempo. Quem sabe, dizem que com o tempo, tudo vai ficar onde devia estar.


	2. Se o coração soubesse

**N/A: **Gente, respondendo algumas coisas, a fic não se passa inteira no 5º ano. Esse começo vai se passar sim no 5º ano, depois um pequeno pedacinho (Ou apenas _flash-backs_, não sei ainda.) no 6º, e por fim, o resto da fic durante o 7º. É que eu quero mostrar desde o dia que eles 'se conheceram' até o dia em que tudo se resolveu até um ponto que não precisa mais explicar o que acontece, né. (Espero eu poder chegar nesse ponto, de verdade.)

Enfim, outra coisa: Meu Sirius e meu James serão meio... certinhos _demais_, comparados aos originais. Minha Lily vai ser um pouquinho mais "largada" do que a original. Mas não se espantem, um dia eu ainda explico o motivo.

Aliás, a personagem Mary (que eu citei o NOME dela apenas uma vez no último capítulo) é meio que inspirada no meu "grande" e fofo amigo, o **PT**. (Acostumem-se, eu provavelmente vá falar _muito_ dele aqui, sério.) Assim como as outras amigas da Lily serão inspiradas nos meus amig**O**s. E bem, Sirius terá um comportamento _extremamente _estranho, pois ele está sendo inspirado na minha melhor amiga, a **MC**. (Acostumem-se, eu provavelmente vá falar _muitíssimo _dela aqui também. E não, a Mary e o Sirius não vão ficar juntos, em nenhum instante. Muito menos a mc e o pt.) Assim como o comportamento dos marotos serão inspirados nas minhas "amigas".

Enfim, prometo que no próximo capítulo explico mais dessa baboseira de inspiração, ok? Ok. Então vamos lá...

**Se eu soubesse**

**Cap2. Se o coração soubesse**

Já tinham se passado várias semanas desde aquele almoço, onde Lily tinha desperdiçado quase todo o purê de batatas que os elfos tinham preparado com tanto carinho. James continuava conversando com Mary, que tinha se tornado uma de suas melhores amigas, mesmo que a pouco tempo que conversavam. Lily não estava gostando nem um pouco disso. Todos os dias, no café da manhã, no almoço, no jantar, e até mesmo nas aulas, aqueles dois sentavam juntos, ou se não perto, e ficavam fazendo piadas idiotas e rindo alto, como de costume.

Até mesmo o bordão de Mary tinha mudado. Do antigo "_O pior é que é verdade, Lils!" _ela mudou, radicalmente para "_Mas que cara babaca, velho!"_ . A ruiva não sabia se sentia ódio ou nojo. Todas as manhãs, James esperava pelas duas ao pé da escada do dormitório feminino, com um sorriso enorme, e sempre que Mary descia, abria os braços largamente para dar um abraço apertado na garota.

- Isso, pra mim, é ciúmes.- Disse Chiara, durante o café da manhã, depois de ouvir Lily reclamar pela enésima vez das gargalhadas altas que James e Mary davam a alguns lugares de distância. Ela não conseguia tirar os olhos de sua melhor amiga, que estava com o braço dado com Sirius, e este olhava para os dois com uma expressão vazia, enquanto tentava, inutilmente, comer os seus ovos com o braço livre. – Lily?

Ela virou o rosto para a conversa com suas amigas. Seu olhar parecia cansado, e as olheiras que o acompanhavam só provavam ainda mais que ela andara não dormindo devidamente. Ela levou as mãos aos olhos e os coçou ligeiramente, enquanto Chiara voltava a falar.

-Sabe, se eu fosse você, ficava feliz. Pelo menos ele te esqueceu!- A outra garota do grupo, Ilanna, concordou com a cabeça quando a primeira o disse. Lily deu um pulo no próprio lugar, arregalando os olhos.

- Não, essa é a pior parte. _Ele não me esqueceu. _– Lily disse, colocando as mãos sobre os olhos. – Mary estava me contando ontem o quanto ele fala de mim. A cada 15 palavras que ele diz, 22 são '_Lily' _. – o seu encosto foi escorregando cada vez mais na mesa, até que ficou deitada completamente ao lado de sua porção de cereal.- Eu simplesmente não aguento mais!- Gritou, suas palavras abafadas pelos braços que estavam enlaçados em volta de sua cabeça.

- Não aguenta mais o James? O cara é super legal, do que você está falando? Você mesmo concorda com isso!- Ilanna disse, enquanto procurava algo feito de chocolate na mesa. Lily levantou os olhos de dentro dos seus braços, e olhou diretamente para a amiga, com um olhar de desentendida. Chiara olhou para Lily, com um olhar mais desentedido ainda. Ilanna não ligou para a troca de olhares entre as garotas, pois ainda procurava seu doce pela mesa. -Eu tô falando da _escola_. – Lily disse, cerrando os olhos. Chiara soltou um longo e profundo "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH" de entendimento, ao mesmo tempo que soava um pouco desdenhoso, como se ela não acreditasse no que estava ouvindo. Ilanna apenas suspendeu sua busca e olhou para a ruiva, com cara de quem realmente não tinha entendido absolutamente nada.

- Pensei que estivessemos falando do James.- Disse, arquendo uma das sobrancelhas. – Desde quando a escola fala tanto sobre você? – As outras duas se entreolharam e depois lançaram um olhar de desaprovação para a morena, que apenas encolheu os ombros. – O que foi? – As outras duas apenas balançaram a cabeça, e voltaram a fazer o que estavam fazendo. – Beleza, não me contem! Não precisa mesmo.

- Ai Ilanna, para, vai.- Disse uma garota pálida e de cabelos negros presos num rabo de cavalo de lado. Suas bochechas fofas e seus olhos negros ornavam sorridentes com seus lábios, curvados num lindo sorriso.- Seria novidade que você entendesse alguma coisa que a gente falasse.- Terminou, sentando-se com elas.

- Mary, achei que ia ficar o resto da vida sentando com o James- Disse Lily, ainda deitada na mesa, com seus braços abraçando sua cabeça. Mary mostrou a língua para ela, e se aproximou mais da amiga, a abraçando. – Eu sei que você mostrou a língua pra mim, não adianta vir me abraçar agora. Por que não vai abraçar o Sirius?

- O Sirius? Mas que cara babaca, velho! Eu tava lá, brincando com ele, normal, daí do nada ele rasga comigo! Nossa, que cara chato. Não dá pra brincar com ele.- Disse, fazendo mil expressões com o rosto e as mãos enquanto falava. As outras duas meninas riram, enquanto Lily apenas exclamou um pequeno "Haha" irônico. – Tá bom, se não gosta deles, problema o seu, não meu. – E ela deu de ombros, enquanto a ruiva apenas grunhiu algo, visivelmente cansada.- Eaí, o que vamos fazer esse fim de semana? Eu tava pensando em ir em Hogsmeade, o que acham?

- Eu não vou. Tenho lição suficiente pra passar o resto do mês no Salão Comunal.- Chiara disse, colocando as mãos para cima e balançando a cabeça.

- Eu topo, se me quiserem por lá. – Ilanna disse, balançando as ombros, enquanto comia um pedaço de pêra coberta com chocolate.

- tmfanmfto famfzmf- Lily grunhiu, ainda dentro de seus braços. Mary lhe deu um _leve _tapa, enquanto gritava "Fala direito, velho!". Lily levantou a cabeça o suficiente para que suas palavras não saíssem distorcidas, olhou para a amiga que lhe batera, e repetiu, com uma voz de quem acaba de acordar de um sono de 100 anos.- Eu disse que tanto faz.

- Certo!- Mary disse, sorridente, se levantando da mesa.- Então Ilanna e Lily, se preparem para o melhor fim de semana de vocês, em anos!- E saiu, saltitando até onde os dois Marotos a aguardavam.

Lily assistiu a cena sobre o ombro, mesmo que duplamente, pelo estado de sua visão no momento, com um certo nojo.

- Ainda acho que é ciúmes.- Chiara disse, sorrindo maldosamente

- Cala a boca, velho.- Ilanna disse, antes que Lily o fizesse. E essa sorriu agradecida para a amiga, pouco antes de desabar novamente na mesa.

Os dias passaram normalmente até chegar ao tão animado fim de semana que Mary planejara. Ela falara dele a semana inteira, incomodando todos do Salão Comunal. Remus que jogava algum tipo de jogo calmo com Ilanna, pareceu bastante irritado quando Mary apareceu na Quinta-Feira, gritando e pulando em todos, tamanha era sua animação para o Sábado.

Lily acordou no sábado sem vontade de fazer absolutamente nada. Colocou o primeiro shorts que viu, e a primeira camiseta. Os ventos do Outono ainda eram suaves o suficiente para se sair com roupas relativamente quentes. Na via das dúvidas, amarrou um moleton na cintura, e colocou um tênis qualquer. O sono ainda tomava conta dela, assim como todos os dias. Desceu para o salão Comunal para encontrar com uma Mary e um James gargalhando sonoramente. Apertou os olhos e massageou as têmporas. Não acreditava que _esse_ seria seu sábado.

- Eaiiiiiiiiiiiiiii Lils?- Gritou Mary, ao ver a amiga descer as escadas. Ela apenas deu um pequeno aceno, enquanto James virava a cabeça e fitava o tapete que decorava o salão. Mary pareceu petrificada por um instante, enquanto Lily continuava descendo. Essa lançou um olhar desconfiado e perguntou o que tinha acontecido. Mary apontou para as roupas dela.- _ Isso _aconteceu. Caiu dentro do armário, foi?

Lily olhou para as próprias roupas. Mary tinha razão. O que era aquilo? Ela estava com uma camiseta branca e azul, e um shorts verde bandeira. Um allstar vermelho berrante e um moleton rosa. Depois de se olhar, olhou para Mary, que tinha uma expressão divertidíssima. Deu de ombros. Não ligava pro que estava vestindo, ela só ia dar uma passeada com as amigas, nada mais.

- Nem adianta querer trocar, a gente já tá esperando a Ilanna e os meninos faz um tempão, vamos acabar perdendo o café da manhã.- Mary disse, rindo, e ao mesmo tempo séria, cruzando os braços. Lily voltou a massagear as têmporas ao ouvir _meninos. _Sabia o que aquilo significava. Gostava deles, mas não o suficiente pra passar um fim de semana inteiros juntos. - Onde estão eles, aliás?

- Peter já estava pronto, voltou pra cochilar enquanto Remus e Sirius se vestiam. Sirius está seriamente dividido entre uma camiseta preta e uma camiseta preta, acredite se quiser.- James explicou, rindo ao final, com as sobrancelhas altas, como se fosse algo muito engraçado. Por mais estranho que parecesse, Mary não riu. Mas Lily sim. O sorriso no rosto de James cresceu de apenas charmoso para completamente apaixonado. Ela desviou o olhar daquele sorriso, olhando para a lareira apagada. E ele corou, também virando o olhar, novamente para o tapete.

- Mas e a Ilanna? Ela é sempre a primeira a ficar pronta!- Mary bufou, batendo o pé impacientemente

- Já está pronta, só está passando perfume.- Lily disse, voltando a olhar para a amiga.- Parece até que ela vai encontrar o amor da vida dela ou sei lá.

-Não.- James disse, olhando para ela- A Ilanna tá _sempre _cheirosa, é meio que a marca dela.- Lily deve ter torcido o nariz ou feito algo que parecesse ciúmes, porque o sorriso de James voltara ao tamanho "_A-Lily-me-ama" _ . Lily sorriu envergonhada, aquele sorriso realmente a deixava fora de si. E, depois de alguns instantes assim, sorrindo um para o outro, eles voltaram a olhar, cada um para o seu antigo alvo.

- Nossa, como vocês são estranhos.- Disse Ilanna, aos pés da escada que dá até o dormitório feminino. Provavelmente estava alí tempo o suficiente para ter visto a cena que ocorrera. – Até parece que não se conhecem...- Terminou, fazendo uma careta.

Se não tinha como deixar os dois mais embaraçados, ela tinha acabado de conseguir.

- Err... então, Mary, você não me contou o que vamos fazer hoje- James disse, passando a mão pelos cabelos despenteados, enquanto forçava um sorriso não-encabulado.

Lily percebeu o que ele estava tentando fazer. Tentando desviar a atenção da sua vergonha, para os planos secretos que Mary tinha resolvido para o dia. E ela sabia muito bem que Mary ficaria, por muito tempo, falando dos seus mil planos mirabolantes para passarem o fim de semana. Respirou fundo, se preparando para ouvir ela falar sem parar durante longos minutos, que poderiam se tornar horas.

- Segredo.- Ela respondeu, com um sorriso maroto nos lábios. Lily murchou em questão de nanossegundos. Mary percebeu que deixara a melhor amiga desapontada, e isso a fez se sentir melhor ainda. Virou-se rapidamente para as escadas do dormitório masculino, como se tivesse farejado algo.- Os meninos estão vindo, eu acho.

Foi ela terminar essa frase, e os três apareceram nas escadas. Remus arrastava Sirius pelo braço, que ainda reclamava dizendo que talvez a outra camiseta ficasse melhor. Peter vinha logo atrás, com os olhos inchados. Provavelmente ainda estivesse dormindo, só que de pé. Quando estavam chegando ao pé da escada, Sirius conseguiu se livrar de Remus, parou um degrau acima e disse algo como "A outra _realmente _estava melhor, só vou trocar. Já volto." E saiu correndo escada acima. Remus girou os olhos, enquanto as meninas riram. James continuava a olhar para o tapete, devaneando. Então, não percebeu quando Peter foi pisar no penúltimo degrau, e o fez com a metade do pé, e tropeçou, descendo os últimos degraus ( e mais um pouco do chão do salão) rolando. A risada foi geral. Até os que não estavam 100% atentos riram, sem saber o que tinha acontecido. Apenas a cara de frustação do pequenino embolado ao chão perto da lareira, já era suficiente para arrancar boas gargalhadas de qualquer público que ali estivesse.

Finalmente Sirius desceu, exatamente igual a como tinha subido para se trocar, e eles foram tomar o café da manhã. A escola parecia vazia, os alunos provavelmente estavam dormindo até tarde, aproveitando o sábado livre para fazerem o que sabiam de melhor: nada. Apenas os alunos do 7º ano estavam sentados a mesa, todos de pijamas, e alguns faziam as lições de casa com uma mão, enquanto comiam o cereal com a outra. Quase não era suspeito que logo _aquele grupo _do 5º ano era o único que estava acordado tomando café da manhã, e ainda por cima, devidamente vestidos. Sirius não parava de repetir "_eu não devia ter vindo assim, eu não devia ter vindo assim, eu estou deslocado com essa roupa" _, enquanto os outros tinham preocupações maiores: descobrir o que Mary tinha inventado para o dia.

Ao terminarem de comer, fizeram o caminho de volta para o Salão Comunal. Iam conversando normalmente, menos Lily, que ignorava _tudo _o que James dizia, principalmente se elese dirigia diretamente pra ela. E cada vez que ela o fazia, ele passava a mão pelos cabelos, visivelmente afetado. Porém, no meio do caminho, Mary os parou.

- Aonde estão indo? É por aqui.- Ela disse, apontando para um retrato desbotado de um cavaleiro magricela e de armadura enferrujada. Todos se entreolharam, mas entraram na passagem por detrás do retrato que Mary abrira com uma ligeira canção.

O espaço dentro da passagem era realmente apertado. Eles tinham que andar em fila indiana, e ligeiramente agachados. Ilanna foi atrás de Peter , e ela realmente não gostou dessa decisão. Estava com o rosto próximo _demais _dos fundilhos do pequeno rapaz. Mary foi a frente, claramente se sentindo a "líder" do grupo. Volta ou outra, ela parava e dava um susto nos companheiros, o que realmente só funcionou nas duas primeiras vezes. Todas as outras 30, não tiveram êxito.

Sirius foi conversando com Lily, sobre coisas realmente idiotas, que a faziam rir. James foi o último, visivelmente enciumado da conversa dos dois. Remus estava logo atrás de Ilanna, que agora atravessava a passagem de costas para Peter, conversando com o maroto, aos sussurros. Os poucos minutos que ficaram dentro daquele túnel se tornaram horas para James. Não aguentava mais andar, não aguentava mais levar patada de Lily, não aguentava mais se sentir uma sardinha.

Mary deu dois tapas em uma parede que fechava o final do túnel. A parede se abriu, revelando um campo limpo, de onde dava para se avistar os pequeninos telhados das casas do Vilarejo de Hogsmeade. James suspirou tão fundo que todos os seus colegas devem ter sentido o vento que ele produzira, ou eram simplesmente os ventos do final do outono, mostrando sua cara. Lily tremeu e abraçou os próprios braços. Arrepiou-se dos pequenos dedos dos pés até os longos fios vermelhos que lhe saíam da cabeça. Sirius olhou maldosamente para ela.

- Com frio, Evans?- Disse, com uma voz tão melindrosa quanto sua expressão. Ela apenas fez que sim com a cabeça, enquanto seus dentes batiam. Ninguém ainda tinha tido coragem de sair do túnel, que agora se demonstrava aconchegante e quente. – Não tem problema, o Prongs te esquenta. – O mencionado olhou incrédulo para o amigo. Mas sorriu torto para Lily. Essa, virou o rosto rapidamente, em direção contrária ao olhar dele.

- Eu trouxe meu moleton, mas obrigada. – Ela disse a Sirius, com um sorriso sincero no rosto. Tirou o tal de sua cintura e o vestiu, fechando o zíper e colocando o capuz sobre a cabeça. Sirius olhou para James e encolheu os ombros, como quem diz "eu fiz o que pude." O outro apenas virou os olhos.

- AH_, olha esse frio_!- Mary proclamou, como se ninguém mais tivesse o sentido.- Miou todo o rolê que eu tinha programado!- Ela se virou para os colegas que estavam atrás dela. Todos visivelmente congelando, tremendo todos os músculos do corpo. – Tão afim de voltar? – Ela perguntou, com uma cara de quem não queria _mesmo _voltar para o castelo, pelo menos não aquela hora. Os outros com certeza também não voltariam tão cedo. Estavam agachados até agora, e estavam cansados do ligeiro cheiro de mofo que exalava das paredes frias da passagem.

- Acho que falo por todos quando digo para ficarmos por aqui mesmo.- Remus disse, levantando a mão. Os outros concordaram com a cabeça, ou pelo menos o pareceu, pois todos estavam tremendo do mesmo modo. Mary adquiriu um sorriso enorme entre suas duas grandes bochechas, e estufou o peito.

- Então, já que perdi toda a programação de hoje mesmo, que tal irmos ao Três Vassouras? Lá é quentinho e eu estava mesmo bem afim de tomar um cerveja amanteigada...- Ela disse, apontando para a maior chaminé do vilarejo, bem ao meio de uma praça, onde muitos bruxos entravam e saíam empacotados de casacos.

- V-v-v-v-v-v-amos. – Lily disse, passando na frente dos amigos e dando um braço para Mary, na esperança que isso a esquentasse. – Vamos, gente!- Ela virou-se para atrás e viu todos ainda espremidos dentro da 'gruta'.

James já estava na 7ª cerveja, enquanto Remus contava algo realmente engraçado. Ele não conseguia parar de rir por um mísero instante. Peter bebia um suco de abóbora no canudinho, dando pequenas risadas que mais pareciam guinchadas, esporadicamente. Mary estava completamente bêbada, estava dormindo e tentando falhamente se equilibrar no ombro de Sirius, que também não conseguia parar de rir. Ilanna ainda estava na mesma cerveja a horas, enquanto Lily tinha parado na 3ª. Essa última ria aqui ou ali, e não conseguia mais ignorar James. Era criancice demais o fazer. Ainda mais quando se já estava um pouco acima do normal.

- Aí eu passei por elas, conversando com o Peter, né. E eu tava contando uma história super longa pra ele, e no final eu disse, tipo "_Mas meu, não, ela não tinha me dado uma indireta!" _ou algo assim. Daí ficou aquele silêncio, a gente passou elas, mas uma das duas gritou: "_MAS EU MANDO INDIRETAS!"_- Remus dramatizou, enquanto James engasgava com a bebida. Sirius dava socos na mesa, tão entusiasmado que estava. Peter apenas deu um risinho e murmurou um leve "é verdade". Lily riu, imaginando-se no lugar dele. Ilanna tinha acabado de levar o copo a boca, então cuspiu tudo o que estava dentro de sua boca no cara de Remus, que estava bem a sua frente. Ela levou a mão a boca, enquanto Remus cuspia o bocado de cerveja babada que tinha entrado na mesma.

- ME DESCULPA, ME DESCULPA, ME DESCULPA!- Ilanna gritou, desafinada, acordando Mary, que saltou do ombro de Sirius, olhando para a sua caneca vazia de cerveja. Ilanna levantou, e começou a passar vários guardanapos no rosto de Remus, que agora ria com a situação.

- Tá tudo bem, eu vou me limpar.- Remus sorriu gentilmente, e se levantou, indo em direção aos banheiros. Ilanna foi com ele, levando os lencinhos e enxugando o seu rosto incansavelmente. Quando ele levantou, deixou vago um lugar entre James e Sirius, e como Ilanna foi junto, deixou Lily sozinha do outro lado da mesa. Ela olhou para o lugar agora vago entre os dois garotos por um instante, sendo acordada do transe em que imaginava-se sentada ao lado de James e Sirius, "_os dois garotos mais bonitos da Grifinória, sem dúvida._" , como ela mesmo pensava, quando Mary gritou

- QUEM BEBEU A MINHA CERVEJA? EXIJO EXPLICAÇÕES! AGORA!- Mary bateu a caneca na mesa ao dizer isso, fazendo com que todos na mesa explodissem em risadas. Sirius acariciou a cabeça da garota, em tom de gozação. – Não, não, não! Que porra é essa de passar a mão na minha cabeça? Quero saber, quero saber quem bebeu a minha cerveja!- Seu rosto branco adquiriu uma cor avermelhada de um pimentão, enquanto as risadas só aumentavam.

- Ô Evans, senta aqui.- James falou entre as risadas, apontando para o espaço vago. Lily _tentou_ (mentalmente) hesitar, mas não conseguiu. Se levantou e foi até o lugar, sentando entre os dois garotos. No mesmo momento, James a abraçou com apenas um dos braços, lhe lançando um belo sorriso. Ela sabia que ele estava fazendo isso porque estava completamente bêbado, e ela sabia também que ela só o deixara o fazer pois estava tão bêbada quanto ele. Sirius deu dois tapinhas nas suas costas, e ela se sentiu oficialmente do grupo. Não sabia se gostava disso ou não.

- Sabe o que eu tava pensando?- Mary disse, colocando uma garrafa de vidro vazia em cima da mesa. Lily olhou para ela, com cara de quem sabia o que viria a seguir. Ela sempre fazia isso quando elas bebiam, mas entre elas. Com todos ali, não seria algo bom de se ver. Fechou os olhos por um momento, como se esse simples gesto fizesse Mary mudar de ideia. Bom, claramente não funcionou, apenas na cabeça de Lily funcionaria. – Que a gente podia jogar... _verdade ou desafio. _– Disse, levantando e abaixando as sobrancelhas, instigando os colegas a entrarem na sua onda.

- TOPO.- Peter disse, sorrindo intencionalmente para Lily e Mary. Essa última fez um som de quem estava prestes a vomitar, o que fez o pequenino ficar vermelho e apenas olhar para o seu copo de suco bem abaixo de seu nariz.

- Wormtail tem razão, também topo.- Sirius disse, olhando para James, como se só faltasse ele para concordar. Esse último tirou o braço que estava envolta de Lily e passou a mesma mão nos seus cabelos, com um sorriso encabulado. – O que? Tá com vergonha, é Prongs?

- É que... sei lá.

- Deixa de ser maricas! Vamo aí!- Lily disse, dando um leve soquinho no braço do garoto. No mesmo instante que o fez, levou a mão a boca. O que ela estava falando? Ou pior, o que ela estava _fazendo? _Ela sabia muito bem onde aquilo ia parar. Mas pareceu que o incentivo dela fez efeito. James sorriu largamente para Sirius e também topou, ao mesmo tempo que pedia para descer mais uma rodada de cerveja.

Remus e Ilanna voltaram a mesa, enquanto Mary já virava a garrafa.

- Olha, só uma regra: Todo mundo tem direito a 2 verdades, e uma verdade extra a cada 2 desafios.- Mary disse, enquanto a garrafa já girava, e parava com a boca virada para Peter. – Verdade ou Desafio?- Ela perguntou, gritando, e apoiando mais da metade de seu corpinho acima da mesa. O garoto se encolheu, com medo.

- V-v-v-v-verdade?

-Hm... É verdade que você espia Gabriele Marsan, do 4º ano da Lufa-lufa, pela janela do vestiário feminino?

- CLARO QUE É!- Sirius gritou, apontando o dedo para a cara de Peter.- Você fala todo dia da marca de nascença dela na coxa!

- Não vale, Mary, você perguntou algo que já sabia a resposta!- Ilanna protestou, terminando a sua primeira cerveja, pois a segunda já estava a sua frente.

- Melhor pra ele, não?- Disse, voltando a sentar normalmente.- Sua vez, Black.

Sirius girou a garrafa, que caiu virada para James. Um sorriso malicioso surgiu em seus lábios.

- Verdade ou Desafio?

- Desafio. – James disse, normalmente. Lily olhou feio para ele, que deu de ombros – Odeio verdade, ué.

- Desafio você e a Evans a irem comprar um sapo de chocolate para a Ilanna, ela parece com fome.

- Eu ficaria _realmente _agradecida. – Ilanna disse, com os olhos brilhando só se pensar todo aquele chocolate dentro de sua cavidade oral.

Os dois foram, sem trocar uma mísera palavra. James passou a mão pelos seus cabelos, no mínimo, umas 20 vezes. Ao voltarem, foi a vez de Lily girar a garrafa. Que caiu virada para Mary.

- Verdade ou Desafio?

- Desafio. – Seus pequeninos olhos pretos brilharam diante da chance de fazer algo difícil. Mas como Lily sabia que era o que ela queria, abriu um grande sorriso e disse:

- Desafio você a pagar uma rodada de cerveja.- Mary murchou instantaneamente. O que provocou risos ao redor da mesa.

Por alguma falha (ou talvez peça) do destino, quase todos os turnos caíram sobre Lily e James. Lily gastara todas as suas verdades, e começara a usar os desafios. James, nunca pedia verdades. Desafiaram eles a fazerem milhões de coisas juntos, até que...

- Desafio você a Lily a se trancarem no armário de vassouras do bar por 7 minutos.- Remus disse, cruzando os braços e arqueando as sobrancelhas.

Os dois suspiraram mas seguiram para o seu caminho. Lily entrou primeiro e se encostou no fundo do armário, enquanto soprava sua franja para longe. James entrou depois, fechando a porta atrás de si, não antes de passar a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos. Eles ficaram alí, com os corpos completamente colados, os rostos a centímetros de distância. Era quase impossível não se encararem, mas mesmo assim, eles se esforçaram para tal. James olhava para o relógio de pulso de 5 em 5 segundos, e o _tic-tac_ dos ponteiros só aumentava a sua angústia de ficar trancafiado com ela, completamente colada a ele, a sua essência floral exalando por todo o micro cômodo, sua boca avermelhada e aveludada tão próxima da sua, sentindo a respiração de sua musa batendo em seu rosto, sentir o seio dela descer e subir enquanto ela inspirava... Foi quando seus olhos se encontraram. O mar esmeraldino se perdeu dentro do castanho. Por um momento tudo aquilo pareceu propositalmente feito pelos dois, e não pelos outros.

Eles ficaram parados, se encarando. Como se um conseguisse ler os pensamentos do outro. Ou pelo menos tentasse. James jurava pela sua vida que conseguia ler naqueles olhos verdes, o puro e doce sentimento que ele sentia por Lily, ser retribuído. Enquanto essa, estava perdida nos próprios pensamentos, dentro dos castanhos claros de James. Ela sabia que, por ele, o máximo que sentia era desejo. Desejo por aquele corpo, por aqueles lábios, desejo de passar a mão naqueles cabelos negros. Porém, mais nada, apenas desejo. O seu medo era de, talvez, se apaixonar por ele. Mas, a que levava esse medo? Absolutamente nada. Ela tinha que ter coragem. Ela olhava para aqueles olhos e começava a pensar como seria se ele nunca a esquecesse. Talvez morresse sozinho, rodeado de gatos. Ela não queria ver aqueles olhos tristes. Quem sabe, se ela deixasse ele ter uma chance?

Sua boca abriu para falar, e os olhos castanhos foram diretamente em direção a ela. Pensou que ela iria beija-lo, nesse instante. Sorriu, e voltou a olhar para seus olhos, como que para confirmar o sentimento. Mas encontrou um olhar piedoso, de quem dá uma esmola. Seu sorriso se desfez, enquanto Lily juntava oxigênio suficiente para falar.

- Será que se...- Ela parou um instante. Ele parecia realmente triste. Ela tentou desviar o olhar, mas era fisicamente impossível. Juntou mais ar, e continuou.- se a gente se beijar, eles param de fazer isso?

James entendeu o olhar de piedade, e a esmola que ily iria dar.

- Eu não sei. – Disse, sinceramente, levando uma das mãos ao cabelo, de forma desajeitada e dolorosa para ambos. Lily suspirou.

- Não custa tentar, não é? – Ela deu um sorriso torto, que ele retribuiu com um da mesma forma. E então, Lily se aproximou, o que não foi muito desgastante, e selou seus lábios com os dele.

O mundo girou por um instante. Era como se eles tivessem sido feitos um para o outro. Eles se encaixaram perfeitamente. As mãos de Lily subiram, sabe-se lá Merlin como, para os ombros de James, que levou as mãos à cintura dela. Porém, James parou o beijo repentinamente.

- Eu acho que já deu o tempo.- Ele disse, olhando para uma vassoura ao lado de Lily. Os dois arfavam pesadamente, e suas bocas estavam vermelhas como o cabelo da garota. James se desvencilhou das mãos de Lily, e abriu a porta. Saiu levemente, e foi em direção a mesa.

Lily ficou ali, parada no mesmo lugar, ainda sentindo o toque dos lábios dele, as mãos macias na sua cintura. Levou os dedos aos lábios, os tocando levemente. Seu coração dava pulos triplos carpados de costas. As borboletas no seu estômago dançavam um tango frenético. E ao bater os olhos no cabelo bagunçado que atravessava o salão, sentiu seu diafragma dar uma leve contraída, como se fugisse da responsabilidade do sentimento que ela acabara de adquirir.

- _Se eu soubesse que ia me apaixonar por ele quando o beijei, teria passado o fim de semana estudando poções!- _Sussurrou para si mesma, enquanto ajeitava o cabelo e voltava para a mesa.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **FINALMENTE terminei esse capítulo! Vocês não tem ideia quanto tempo eu levei pra escrever. Tipo, a ideia tava aqui na cachola já, mas toda vez que eu abria o word, acontecia alguma coisa pra me evitar de escrever.

Mil perdões por ter descrito cada micro sentimento deles dentro do armário, mas não ter descrito o beijo. É que eu realmente _não lembro _como ele foi, eu estava absolutamente bêbada. E bom, isso já explica bastante o que eu disse nas "N/A's" anteriores, certo? Hahaha

Bem, quero dizer que já tenho o comecinho do 3º capítulo escrito, mas não prometo absolutamente nada, pois essa semana é a estréia da minha peça de teatro. Sem falar que a minha doce Lily volta do intercâmbio "dela" no canadá sexta feira, e eu vou com os meninos na casa dele. E na quarta que vem, eu embarco para 10 maravilhosos dias na Disney.

Como podem ver, tenho trilhões de coisas pra fazer, mas posso conseguir um tempo no meio disso tudo para ir adiantando o cap3.

Aliás, vou deixar aqui o possível nome do mesmo: "O Brinco".


	3. O Brinco

**N/A:** Gente, esse aqui demorou um pouquinho mais por milhões de motivos que eu colocarei no N/A final, ok? Hehe então vamos aí...

**Se eu soubesse**

**Cap3- O Brinco**

James não dormiu aquela noite. Ficou deitado na cama, observando o teto, perdido em meio a um mar esverdeado, ao doce som dos roncos de Peter. Já tinha tentado pensar em outras coisas, outros problemas, outros tempos. Nada tinha adiantado. Na sua mente, sempre voltava a imagem da mulher de seus sonhos, em seus braços. Piscava incansavelmente, tentava se lembrar dos detalhes. Não lembrava de absolutamente nada. Se lembrava de alguns segundos antes, e de minutos depois. Não se lembrava muito menos quem tinha parado, ou como ele tinha chegado a mesa. Só se lembrava de Sirius rindo loucamente enquanto dava repetidos tapas de aprovação em suas costas, ao mesmo tempo que Mary perguntava quem eles eram e o que estavam fazendo na sua fazenda de alface.

Ele riu com a lembrança. E começou a pensar, em como seria dali pra frente. Eles namorariam? Casariam? Teriam um casal de filhos gêmeos? Morariam numa casa pequena e aconchegante, com uma lareira e um tapete grosso para poder deitar-se com ela e seu grande Labrador, enquanto tomavam vinho e riam da vida de casados? Piscou lentamente. Virou-se de lado na cama. Não, ela se quer falaria com ele. Toda vez que ele se declarava para ela, mesmo que indiretamente, ela ficava dias, as vezes semanas, sem ao menos lhe dar bom dia. E agora? Eles tinham _se beijado. _Ele viu que tudo aquilo ia acabar dando em algo que ele não gostaria de ver.

Quando finalmente conseguiu dormir, o fez durante todo o domingo. Acordou ao fim da tarde, mas permaneceu no dormitório, conversando com Sirius sobre seus temores em relação a Lily. Remus aproveitou e se incluiu na conversa, dizendo que ele tinha que se manter calmo. Disse que ela não tinha comentado nada durante o dia todo, então provavelmente não teria nenhum problema. Peter, a 3 camas de distância, apenas murmurava uns "_é" "aham" "isso mesmo, James" _. Mais tarde, desceu para jantar, mas o fez apenas com Sirius, que parecia tão afetado com a ressaca quanto ele.

- Olhando pra ela, parece que não aconteceu absolutamente nada - James disse, enquanto girava sua colher na sopa de batatas, e olhava para verdade, olhava para um canto longínguo da mesa da Grifinória, onde Lily comia com Ilanna e Chiara. Sirius apenas grunhiu algo indecifrável, pois estava com um dos olhos aberto e o outro fechado, com a colher vazia de sopa dentro de sua boca a alguns minutos. James virou-se para seu amigo, para constatar o que tinha ouvido, e se deparou com essa cena deplorável. – Sirius, você tá bem? – O mesmo continou do mesmo modo, apenas fez que sim com a cabeça, lentamente. – Acho melhor voltarmos para o dormitório...- Disse, levantando da mesa. Sirius apenas balançou a cabeça, enquanto James o ajudava a levantar.

No dia seguinte, os dois acabaram acordando tarde demais, e se atrasando para a aula de transfiguração. Seguiram correndo pelos corredores, esgueirando-se entre as pilastras para não serem pegos. Chegando à sala, James a abriu com tanta força, que essa fez um barulho colossal, enquanto a sala inteira girava os olhos em sua direção. Um silêncio mortal foi seguido de um conjunto de assobios enquanto os dois adquiriam um tom rosado em seus rostos. Sirius escondeu seu rosto por detrás do livro, enquanto os dois se encaminhavam para os últimos bancos ao fundo da sala. James passou por Lily, e acabou esbarrando nela. Disse um _desculpa _rápido enquanto continuava a andar. Ela sequer olhou pra ele.

-Você viu? Você viu? VOCÊ VIU?- James sussurrou, indignado, ao sentar ao lado de Remus. Este estava concentrado na aula, então piscou algumas vezes e se voltou para o amigo, com cara de quem não havia compreendido nada. – Eu dei PUTA ebarrão na Lily e ela NEM OLHOU. – Remus levantou as sobrancelhas. James arfava de raiva, como se tivessem matado seu gato ou roubado sua carteira. Remus fechou o livro e virou-se por completo na direção do outro.

- Prongs, você tem que se controlar. É sério. – Remus disse, colocando a mão no ombro do colega, que tentou se recompor, parando de arfar e ficando em uma postura reta. – Melhor. Agora.. Sobre a Lily... Você sabe que ela é meio assim. Pode cair o mundo do lado dela, se a cabeça da menina estiver em outro lugar... Esqueça. Ela não vai perceber. – James piscou enquanto digeria a informação. Remus tinha razão. Ela realmente era assim.

- O que foi? Prongs causando de novo por causa da Lily? – Sirius perguntou, com um sorriso maroto nos lábios, virando-se para trás para olhar os colegas. Remus suspirou e acenou com a cabeça que sim, com os olhos fechados. – ...

- Parou, Cadelão. – James pediu, cruzando os braços e afundando na cadeira.

- iiiih, calma aí! Como se não fosse comum você dar piti por causa de nada... Estamos acostumados, só isso.- Sirius disse, dando de ombros e voltando a olhar para a aula

- Ele não tem culpa de ser sentimental e ela tão desligada.- Remus protegeu o amigo, enquanto voltava a abrir o livro e prestar atenção na aula.

James olhou para o livro a sua frente. O abriu, e com a pena ficou rabiscando o canto da página. Não estava com cabeça para matéria. O rabisco se tornou um grande desenho, com formas e jeitos que saíam da ponta de sua pena, sem o menor consentimento de seu cérebro. Se sentiu dentro de um daqueles clipes trouxas para músicas, em que alguém canta algo romântico por entre rastros e raios coloridos e disformes. Sorriu com a imagem boba que se formou na sua cabeça. Levantou os olhos, e se deparou com uma nuca ruiva deitada na carteira, a alguns metros de distância. Seu sorriso aumentou consideravelmente, e os seus olhos voltaram ao tom natural de perdidamente apaixonado. Sua mente voltara a viajar, dessa vez por entre os fios vermelhos que desciam perfeitamente pelas costas da garota, e balançavam docemente com o pequeno vento corrente da sala.

- Prongs? Tá tudo bem aí?- Peter perguntou, cutucando a orelha direita de James. Esse pulou no próprio lugar e piscou inúmeras vezes. Tinha sido tirado de um transe realmente bom. Virou-se para Peter, com a pior expressão que conseguiu achar.- Tá, ok. Desculpa se te tirei de algum transe maluco- O pequeno disse, jogando as mãos para o alto, dando bandeira branca. Remus riu, sem tirar os olhos do livro, balançando a cabeça. Sirius pareceu não escutar, pois estava devorando alguma garota da corvinal sentada perto deles com os olhos.

- Não foi nada, Wormtail. Mas não faz de novo, tudo bem?- James suspirou, virando a página, enquanto Peter fazia que sim com a cabeça. – Cara, não aguento mais aulas! Parecem milênios... ainda mais com a Lily não falando comigo.

-Ela não fala com você a dois dias. Só isso. Pare de ser criança, Prongs.- Remus disse, fechando o livro com força, e encarando o amigo. – Como se não tivessemos falado pra você ficar tranquilizado a minutos atrás.

- EU SEI, MAS É QUE...- James estava gesticulando com todos os musculos que podia, enquanto entrava em ataque pela enésima vez.- quer saber?- Ele desmontou novamente na cadeira, deitando-se em sua coluna. – Eu vou esquecer dela. Quer dizer, vou ser amigo dela. Vou ser _o melhor amigo que ela poderia sonhar em ter.- _Disse, cerrando os olhos, com um tom de maldade. Os outros ignoraram aquela conversa estúpida que tiveram e voltaram a atenção a aula. James continuou naquela posição absurdamente idiota pelo resto da aula, seu plano mirabolante rondando pelo seu cérebro.

Ilanna estava andando sozinha pelo corredor que chegava ao quadro da Mulher Gorda, que trancava a entrada do Salão Comunal da Grifinória, com o pensamento absorto completamente em apenas colocar um pé a frente do outro, seguidamente. Passavam das 3 horas da tarde, e seus ombros doíam de carregar a mochila por todo o castelo. Olhava para o chão. Seus pés sabiam o caminho de cor. Se sentia como um robô, todos os dias. Acorde, coma, ande, estude, ande,estude, ande, ande mais, ande ainda mais, estude, ande, coma, estude estude estude, ande ande ande. Queria sair daquilo. Quase implorava, _por favor, alguém me tire desse tédio_.

Foi quando pisou em algo. Seu pé afundou em um pequenino pacote fofo que estava no chão. Assustou-se com a quebra da rotina. Abaixou-se para ver o que era. Um pequeno pacote, com algo verde e moído dentro. O cheiro de natureza exalava docemente. Olhou para os lados e colocou o pacote dentro da mochila, voltando ao seu caminho.

Lily estava deitada em um sofá perto da entrada do salão, enquanto Mary desenhava algo realmente indecifrável em um pedaço de pergaminho, deitada ao chão do lado de Lily. Chiara estava sentada ao lado do pergaminho de Mary, olhando para o teto, como se algo fosse acontecer do nada. O único baruho que se escutava era do pêndulo do relógio, que insistia em balançar de um lado para o outro. E o estalar da lenha na lareira, que aquecia todos alí presentes. O retrato da mulher gorda se abriu, deixando passar uma Ilanna inexpressiva, que não parou de andar quando encontrou o olhar das meninas.

- Nossa, lan, o que aconteceu?- Lily perguntou, levantando a cabeça, ao ver que amiga havia passado reto por elas.

- Nada.- Responder, seca, sem parar de caminhar ao encontro das escadas do dormitório. Lily cerrou os olhos e se levantou, seguindo a amiga de perto. As outras continuaram seus afazeres, como se nada de mais estivesse acontecendo.

Ilanna subiu as escadas de dois em dois degraus, abriu a porta do dormitório com tanta força que criou uma corrente de ar dentro do mesmo. Chegou a sua cama e se jogou de barriga. Lily viu a cena, e se aproximou da amiga, sentando na beirada de sua cama.

- O que foi? Eu sei que tem alguma coisa.- Disse, cruzando os braços.

Ilanna levantou a cabeça o suficiente para encarar Lily, e depois desabou-a novamente na cama.

-Nada, de verdade. Só estou cansada da escola. Sério, Li, acredite. É isso.- Ela respondeu. Ainda que o som estivesse abafado, Lily conseguiu entender.

-Tem certeza? Não quer conversar sobre isso?- Perguntou, incrêdula. Levantou uma das sobrancelhas e cruzou as pernas.

- Tenho certeza. Se não se importa, eu queria tirar um cochilo... dá? – Ilanna levantou a cabeça mais uma vez, mostrando um olhar de quem realmente precisava dormir e estava sendo sincera. Lily acentiu com a cabeça e saiu do dormitório, voltando ao salão comunal.

- O que houve com ela?- Chiara perguntou, quando Lily voltou a sua posição inicial

- Eu sei lá, mas ela pediu tempo pra dormir. É coisa da Ilanna, sempre acontece umas coisas dessas com ela mesmo.- Lily disse, normalmente, enquanto voltava a cochilar.

- Eu não sei não... As vezes eu fico _realmente _preocupada com a Ilanna. Não era pra ela sempre ficar assim.- Mary comentou, levantando a cabeça de seu desenho, com uma das sobrancelhas levantadas.

- É, daí ela se afunda em chocolate... Ainda bem que ela tem esse problema de não engordar, se não estaria uma bola. – Chiara retrucou, enchendo as bochechas e fazendo um barulho estranho como se imitasse um pé grande.

- Nossa, verdade!- Mary riu, sentando tão rápido que assustou a amiga que ainda estava acordada.- Sempre achei que ela comia chocolate pra engordar, e não pra superar os problemas dela... nossa cara, verdaaaade!- Mary colocava a mão na frente da boca, enquanto sorria de um lado ao outro por descobrir uma coisa tão simples. Talvez fosse só mais uma das manias estranhas dela.

- Ah, mas sei lá... Tem que tomar cuidado com isso aí. Uma hora ou outra ela vai procurar _outra coisa _pra resolver os problemas dela. Aí que ela se dana. A Lily sabe do que eu to falando, né Lily? – A loira cutucou a amiga que já estava babando, provavelmente no quarto sono. Essa abriu os olhos devagar e resmungou um '_aahn?'_ – A Ilanna tem que tomar cuidado pra não cair nas drogas, não é verdade?

-É, é verdade.- Lily disse, ainda que dentro do sono, balançou a cabeça e a deixou desabar no sofá novamente, voltando a dormir.

- Drogas? O que é isso?- Mary perguntou, com os olinhos brilhando. Adorava descobrir coisas 'novas' de trouxas que Chiara e Lily conversavam as vezes.

- É tipo uma coisa que você usa e entra numa alucinação... E tem gente que curte ainda. – Chiara disse, rolando os olhos e cruzando os braços.- Cerveja pode ser considerada uma droga, mas é uma droga lícita. Mas acho que disso você já sabe.- Completou, quando a pequenina fez expressão de dúvida em relação a 'alucinações'

- Não, espera aí. Não entendi nada. Então existe uma coisa que você usa e você começa a ver coisas? E Cerveja pode ser considerada isso? Cara, eu não to entendendo nada!- A pequenina gritou, balançando as mãos em frente ao seu rosto.

- Ah, deixa pra lá, Mary. – Chiara desistiu, deitando ao lado da amiga, que deu de ombros e continuou a desenhar.

- Sirius, você acha que eu devo ir lá?- James, do outro lado do salão, discutia com seu melhor amigo se deveria ir até Lily conversar com ela sobre como ela estava agindo. Sirius assistia o nervosismo do amigo, com uma compaixão que era tal que sentia como se o nervosismo era dele mesmo. James não tirava a mão da boca, havia roído todas as suas unhas, e agora estava concentrado em tirar também as carnes que envolviam os dedos.

- Deve e irá. Veadão, você tá enrolando demais! Vai lá e simplesmente fale com ela! Você tem que resolver isso de _uma vez por todas. _Já cansei de ver você sofrendo por essa ruivinha sem sal!- Sirius obrigou-o, dando tapas em suas costas. James adquiriu um tom rosado quando Sirius insultou sua amada, mas não deu muito a mínima.

-Tem razão. Eu vou lá. – Estufou o peito e caminhou em direção ao sofá onde Lily estava deitada, enquanto Sirius se juntava aos outros marotos, prontos para darem risada da situação que veriam a seguir.

- Eu aposto 2 sicles que ele vai dar meia volta.- Sirius riu, jogando o cabelo enquanto se recostava na mesa de xadrez onde Remus e Peter estavam sentados. Peter ginchou com um risinho, enquanto Remus bufou.

- Aposto os mesmos 2 Sicles que ele chora hoje a noite.- Peter completou, ginchando um pouco mais. Remus revirou os olhos.

- Pois eu aposto que ela vai adorar o presente. – Por um momento, os três marotos se entreolharam por um instante, percebendo o que estavam falando – É, nada disso faz sentido... Mas foda-se, eu sei que nenhum de vocês vai pagar ou cobrar essa aposta mesmo, é tudo metafórico...

- Meta o que?- Peter perguntou, os outros dois apenas deram um risinho suspirado, enquanto se viravam para James, que andava tremulando até a ruiva.

_Vamos, James. Você consegue. É só ir lá, falar com ela e ir embora, é só isso. _James repetia para si mesmo, colocando um pé após o outro, trêmulo. Toda a coragem que tinha adquirido com a conversa com Sirius havia sumido em décimos de segundos. Passou a mão pelos cabelos no mínimo umas 10 vezes desde que deixara seu melhor amigo do outro lado do salão. A cabeleira ruiva jogada sobre o sofá se aproximava cada vez mais, e seu coração ia acelerando, parecia que explodiria dentro de sua garganta.

- Ei, algum problema, Potter?- Mary perguntou, levantando a cabeça de seu desenho, encarando o amigo que estava parado a frente delas, imóvel. Ele abriu a boca pra falar alguma coisa, mas não saiu nada. Ao ouvir aquele nome, o estômago de Lily adquiriu visitantes voadores que a acordaram, fazendo-a levantar a cabeça para ver se ele realmente estava lá.

- Ei, eai James?- Ela deu seu melhor sorriso sonolento, com os cabelos jogados em seu rosto, que estava tão amassado quanto a folha de papel que James carregava em sua mão. O coração do mesmo teve uma parada repentina ao ouvir seu nome, e sua imobilização cessou por um instante.

-Err.. eu estou bem, e você? – James praticamente guaguejou, enquanto passava a mão livre pelos cabelos. Rapidamente, olhou para sua mão e para Lily, estendendo a mão. – Eu trouxe isso aqui pra você. – Lily sentou-se no sofá, e ajeitou o cabelo, enquanto pegava o embrulho e a folha da mão do garoto. – Ok, então era isso. Er, tchau.

James saiu correndo o mais rápido que pode para o encontro dos marotos do outro lado do salão, que se acabavam de tanto rir.

- Ué, James, não falou com ela?- Sirius conseguiu finalmente falar, entre as gargalhadas dos amigos, quando o menino chegou junto a eles.

- Não, entreguei a folha que eu tinha escrito na aula de poções com o que eu deveria ter falado. Sei lá, parece um discurso mal feito, um puta rabisco nojento... Ah, ela nunca mais vai falar comigo! O que eu faço? O que eu faço? – James começou a pirar, andando de um lado para o outro, apenas aumentando o riso entre os colegas.

- Deixa rolar agora! O que tiver de ser, será!- Remus disse, colocando a mão no ombro do amigo. – Mas eu tenho quase certeza que _será. _

- Esse negócio de deixar rolar tá me deixando louco... Quanto tempo mais será que eu vou ter que _esperar rolar? _E se nunca for pra ser? Já pensaram nisso?- James perguntou, com a cabeça baixa, lágrimas cutucando os cantos dos olhos.

- James Potter, pode ter certeza que é pra ser. O destino não faz essas brincadeiras de mal gosto com a gente. Acredite, eu sei do que eu estou falando. – Sirius disse, também colocando a mão no ombro do amigo, que virou-se para ele, dando-lhe um abraço. – Sabe, o que eu quero dizer... A gente não deve sofrer a toa, não é mesmo? A gente faz essas babaquices e a vida só fica dando paulada na nossa cabeça, deve ser por algum motivo, né? – Agora era Sirius que quase chorava. James percebeu e apertou mais o abraço. Os garotos afundaram os rostos um do ombro do outro.

- Vocês parecem duas menininhas quando fazem isso, sério. Parem. – Peter disse, mas Remus olhou feio para ele, enquanto se juntava ao abraço dos garotos. – O que ?

- Tá tudo bem, cara. Tá tudo bem. Vocês não vão querer fazer isso aqui na frente de todo mundo, né? Vamos pro dormitório...- Remus disse, puxando os dois em direção da escada. Eles responderam apenas com um aceno de cabeça. Peter os seguiu, quieto para não ser repreendido por Lupin novamente.

- Vai abrir o pacote ou não vai?- Mary perguntou a amiga, do outro lado do salão, enquanto se juntava ela no sofá. Chiara a imitou, espichando os olhos para tentar ler o pedaço de papel amassado junto ao pequeno embrulho de presente.

- Não sei, tenho medo do que possa ser...- Lily respondeu, balançando os ombros e coçando atrás da orelha. Mary lhe deu um belo tapa nos ombros enquanto dizia _'deixa de ser babaca'_. – Tá, eu abro...

Descolou a abertura do embrulho, e colocou-o na diagonal, fazendo com que o que estivesse lá dentro escorregasse para sua mão. Sentiu algo pequeno e ligeiramente gelado. Tirou o pacote da frente de sua visão, para poder fitar dois pequenos brincos, prateados, decorados delicadamente com pedras _Swarovski _. Em forma de lírios abertos que magicalmente balançavam as pétalas conforme você os tocava, os brincos ficaram de lado enquanto Lily se interessava em ler a carta.

- Mas o que a Nonuah te disse, Sirius?- James perguntava ao amigo, que estava deitado de bruços em sua cama, com o rosto enfiado no travesseiro. Peter passava a mão delicadamente nas costas de Sirius, enquanto Remus e James estavam de joelhos ao lado do rosto do maroto.

- Ela disse que não vai terminar com o namorado dela pra ficar comigo... Ela disse que prefere um pássaro na mão do que dois voando. Não entendo essa menina, por que ela continua se encontrando comigo então? Ela quer me deixar louco, é isso. – Sirius respondeu, em meio a lágrimas, levantando a cabeça ligeiramente do travesseiro.

- A gente já te disse que essa menina não prestava! SIRIUS BLACK, VOCÊ CONSEGUE A MENINA QUE QUISER DESSA ESCOLA, TIRA ESSA MENINA DA CABEÇA.- Remus disse, enquanto balançava o amigo de um lado para o outro na cama. Esse pareceu não se importar, continuando na mesma posição de derrota.

- Da cabeça eu tiro, mas não do coração...- Ele respondeu de dentro do travesseiro, com uma voz de choro que era raro de se ver presente numa frase de Sirius Black, o frio e calculista.

- E depois o James que cria caso à toa...- Peter murmurou, e os outros dois marotos olharam feio para ele.

- Eu faço caso por qualquer coisa, toda hora. Agora, se o Padfoot está mal assim, é porque a coisa é séria. Você já devia saber disso. – James respondeu, com os olhos cerrados e as mãos sobre a cabeça do melhor amigo que ainda chorava largadamente em seu travesseiro.

- Hey Potter, a Evans está te chamando lá embaixo.- Disse um garoto à porta, quebrando o clima entre os garotos. James petrificou por um instante, mas logo em seguida se levantou e bateu nos joelhos, para limpa-los pois estivera naquela posição a muito tempo. Remus lhe deu um tapinha nas costas, Peter levantou o dedão em sinal de que iria dar tudo bem, e Sirius deu um grande soluço choroso.

James desceu as escadas ainda trêmulo, para encontrar Lily em pé o esperando na ponta da escada, com um sorriso lindo em seu rosto. Quando ele finalmente colocou o pé no andar térreo, ela pulou e lhe deu um abraço forte, assustando-o. Ficou sem ar por alguns segundos. Não sabia se era porque ela havia o surpreendido, estava o abraçando com muita força ou era simplesmente o toque direto com o corpo da sua amada que o havia deixado fora do normal. Depois de alguns momentos ( que para James duraram eternidades, sentir o cheiro do perfume floral, o toque aveludado de sua pele, seu cabelo macio roçando em seu pescoço...) parados alí, ela se esticou até o seu ouvido e pronunciou:

- Obrigada pelos Brincos. Eu realmente amei. Eu também não quero perder sua amizade. - Sussurrou docemente. Suas palavras entraram pelo canal auditivo de James, e a cada sílaba era um novo arrepio que passava por sua espinha. Quando ela finalmente terminou de falar, deu um beijo doce em sua bochecha, e rapidamente correu para as escadas do dormitório feminino, com um sorriso ainda maior no rosto. James ficou alí, parado. Não sabia o que fazer. Instintivamente, levou a mão ao lugar aonde ela havia lhe deixado um beijo, enquanto seu sorriso crescia bobamente.

_Parte um do plano, completa. Se eu soubesse que ela ia gostar tanto assim do presente, teria dado muito tempo antes..._

**N/A: **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH gente! Perdão pela demora! Perdão mesmo!

Logo depois de ter escrito e postado o capítulo 2, eu não fiquei sequer um dia em casa. Fui na casa 'da Lily' umas 3 vezes seguidas, e logo depois fui para a Disney. Voltei de viagem, os meninos vieram aqui em casa várias vezes, e logo em seguida voltaram as minhas aulas... Eu estou tentando terminar esse capítulo a décadas! Mas finalmente terminei...

O pior de tudo é que eu tenho a história quase toda na cabeça, a dificuldade é colocar no papel, ou melhor dizendo, no word!

Bom, espero que tenham gostado desse aqui, tá meio mal feito pois fiz nas pressas no meu pouco tempo livre desde que escrevi o último.

Bom, é provável que eu consiga escrever o próximo capítulo mais rápido, pelo menos mais rápido que esse.

Gostou? Manda Review para falar do que gostou. Não gostou? Manda Review . É sério, quero saber os prós e os contras, pra saber onde melhorar!

Bom, é isso. Beijos e até a próxima!


	4. NOM's e o começo de tudo

**N/A: **Pra vocês terem uma ideia de como eu estou com vontade de dar uma agilizada nessa fic, fiquei escrevendo durante as aulas (e perdendo muita matéria, pra falar a verdade. Mas que se foda também.) e durante os intervalos (e perdendo muita fofoca). Eu sei que são poucos os que lêem as N/As e tals, mas tudo bem. Gosto de falar aqui, é como se eu tivesse algum jeito de conversar com vocês hehe

Bom, vamos logo ao que interessa...

**Cap 4- N.O.M's e o começo de tudo**

Sirius prestava atenção na aula, pela primeira vez em meses. Não tinha desviado o olhar do professor desde que o sinal tocara. Remus estava sentado a algumas carteiras de distância, discutindo com a sua namorada Lufa-Lufa pela 5ª vez na semana. Peter procurava pontas duplas no seu longo cabelo, ao mesmo tempo que lixava suas unhas. Algumas garotas sentadas próximas, riam da cena. James estava sentado na última carteira da sala, com a cabeça entre os braços, e o capuz da capa negra sobre sua cabeça.

Cabeça essa que não pensava em outra coisa que não fosse o beijo de Lily na semana passada. Havia sido uma coisa _completamente _boba, mas qualquer sorriso da ruiva, significava um mar de coisas para James. Por falar em sorriso, aquele sorriso que ela havia dado quando o vira descendo as escadas... Só de pensar em lembrar, um arrepio delicioso subiu e desceu pela sua espinha dorsal. Ele percebeu as esquinas dos lábios curvarem num sorriso inconsciente ao lembrar das palavras que a menina o dissera ao pé do ouvido. Ouviu primeiro a sua voz doce, e só então lembrou das palavras em si. Seu plano era genial, como não havia pensado nisso antes?

- Senhor Potter, o senhor está passando bem?- Ouviu uma voz grossa e autoritária soar pela sala, enquanto ouvia o som de várias cabecinhas girarem em sua direção. Levantou a cabeça e deu seu mais belo sorriso sonolento, que não convenceu o professor a não lhe dar uma bronca. – Bom saber que está bem. Fico feliz também em saber que minha matéria te causa sono, senhor Potter. Vamos ver se a prof. McGonagall pensa igual. Fora da minha sala, agora.

Juntou suas coisas, e ainda sonolento, socou os pergaminhos e a pena dentro de sua mochila. Jogou a mesma nas costas, e caminhou pela sala enquanto assistia as expressões de seus colegas. Ao passar por Sirius, este lhe mandou um olhar de repreensão e apenas murmurou um _'Mandou bem'_. Peter ainda estava entretido com suas unhas, e Remus preferia não olhar para os lados, evitando encontrar o olhar de sua namorada, que parecia tão aborrecida quanto ele. Quando passou por Mary e Ilanna, as mesmas fingiram uma expressão séria e balançavam a cabeça negativamente, soltando pequenos estalos com a língua presa ao céu da boca. Traduzindo, um tosquíssimo '_tsc tsc'_ . Lily estava logo a frente das duas, e ria docemente da cara amassada do garoto. Esse jogou seus ombros e fez um bico, como quem dia '_O que eu podia fazer?' _. Lily riu um pouco mais e colocou o cabelo atrás da orelha, voltando a olhar para o caderno.

- Eu pedi para o senhor sair da minha sala ou fazer um desfile de moda nela? Ande, saia. – O professor insistiu, abrindo a porta da sala e apontando para o corredor.

- Perdão, professor.- James respondeu, ainda parado na frente de Lily. Virou-se lentamente (ainda olhando a garota, constatando se ela continuava a sorrir) e então dirigiu-se a porta um pouco mais rápido que estara fazendo antes.

- Vamos, não temos o dia todo!- O professor gritou, dando um tapa na porta. O estampido da madeira foi seguido por uma sirene, indicando o final da aula. – Ótimo! Quero só saber como vocês vão prestar os N.O.M's na semana que vem sem essa aula de hoje.

Nenhum dos alunos chegou a ouvir a reclamação. A sirene foi o suficiente para que todos colocassem as mochilas nas costas e saíssem correndo, deixando o professor falando completamente sozinho.

- Salvo pelo gongo mais uma vez! Sortudo você, ahn?- Sirius riu, dando um tapa nas costas de James, no caminho para o Salão Principal. James riu de volta, mas deu de ombros. Na sua cabeça só reluzia os sorrisos de Lily Evans. Estava decidido, iria iniciar uma coleção deles. Continuou caminhando com os meninos, enquanto ouvia Remus explicar sua discussão.

- A Bruna é uma filha de um trasgo com um ogro caolho, só pode! Não aguento mais... Como ela é folgada! Ela não tem a menor noção de nada, não suporto aquela burrice toda.- Remus bufava, enquanto os outros marotos riam da situação em que eles se encontravam.

- Nem me faça começar a falar da Nonuah e essa mania dela de me manter como um _step _do namorado dela...- Sirius adicionou, dando socos na palma aberta.- E não precisamos nem falar nada sobre os problemas do James...

- Problemas? Eu não vejo nenhum problema entre a Lily e eu.- James retrucou, sorrindo convencido.

- VOCÊ NÃO VÊ?- Sirius engasgou, e pirou em gargalhadas.- Você não para de reclamar _um instante! – _E então começou a imitar uma vozinha idiota, enquanto balançava as mãos.- A Evans não me deu oi, a Evans me deixou falando sozinho, a Evans tava falando com o Ranhoso, ela me odeia blablabla.- Depois de rir um bocado, voltou ao normal.- Sem falar que você fica lá no quarto chorando, no mínimo, uma vez por semana.

- Ah, mas...- James ficou vermelho, e passou a mão pelos cabelos. Tentou terminar sua frase enquanto sua mão ainda passava pelos seus fios negros e descabelados, mas Sirius não deixou.

- MAS NADA! James, você é muito otário, sério. Tem que parar de ficar sofrendo por babaquice, e também essa de ficar achando que só porque ela sorriu pra você, é porque ela te quer. Tem que crescer, James!- Sirius explodiu, como era de costume. James abaixou a cabeça e ficou observando os próprios passos. Remus colocou a mão em seu ombro e olhou feio para Sirius.- O QUE? É verdade, ele tem que entender isso.

- Como se você e a Nonuah não fosse só sonho também.- James respondeu, ainda cabisbaixo.

- Pelo menos ela me quer, e deixou isso claro.- Sirus rebateu, com os olhos cerrados.

- Pelo menos eu já _beijei _a Evans. E você?- James levantou a cabeça, e estufou o peito. Sirius ficou incrédulo.

-NO VERDADE E DESAFIO, SEU TRASGO. – E então se recompôs.- E assim que ela terminar com o namorado, será minha pra sempre.- Sirius se tornou incrivelmente fofo ao final da frase.

- Sei lá, ninguém desafiou a gente a se beijar, simplesmente rolou...- James voltou a ficar vermelho, ao mesmo tempo que repetia o movimento da mão no cabelo. – E você realmente acha que ela vai terminar com o namoradinho dela pra ficar com alguém do 5º ano? Sei lá, quer dizer... Ela tá no 6º ano e é super cobiçada. Mas só dizendo.

- É, sei lá também.- Foi a vez de Sirius de se sentir enrubrescido. – Só sei que o dia que eu ficar com ela vai ser _pouco _o melhor dia da minha vida.

- Só cuidado pra não se decepcionar. As vezes até o amor da sua vida pode ser uma merda.- Remus adicionou, terminando a conversa.

Tinham acabado de chegar ao Salão Principal, e o cheiro da comida estava especialmente deliciosa. Os quatro estômagos rugiram sincronizados, enquanto os marotos paravam à porta do salão, observando a mesa da Grifinória, escolhendo onde deveriam se sentar. No mesmo instante, Ilanna subiu na cadeira e acenou para eles, alegremente apontando um grande espaço vago na frente do grupo de meninas. Os garotos se olharam apenas para confirmar que iriam até lá, e se aproximaram da mesa.

- Como conseguiram chegar aqui tão rápido? – Sirius perguntou, enquanto se sentava a frente de Mary, que comia uma coxa de frango loucamente.

- Viemos correndo, estávamos com muita fome.- Ilanna respondeu, terminando de colocar _muito_ macarrão em seu prato. – Vocês não estão? Eu tô morrendo, morrendo, morrendo, morrendo, morrendo...

- Tá, eles já entenderam que você tá morrendo de fome.- Chiara disse, olhando feio para Lily, que enfiava a quarta garfada de purê de batatas guela abaixo desde que os meninos haviam se juntado a elas. Lily apenas deu de ombros e continou a comer seu purê.

- Morrendo, morrendo, morrendo, morrendo, morrendo, morrendo, morrendo, morrendo... Morrendo do que mesmo, Mary? Caralho esqueci do que eu to falando! – Ilanna caiu na risada, enquanto Mary também ria, com metade da coxinha na boca e a outra metade na mão.

- Dá pra vocês pararem? Estão me envergonhando. Sério mesmo.- Chiara brigou, enquanto tirava a mão da testa, onde ela estivera, em tom de lamentação. Mary e Ilanna apenas riram mais, fazendo com que Lily também risse e se engasgasse com o purê.- Ah Lily, você também não, recomponha-se.

- Não dá, Chiara, olha a Mary, mano! Olha ela rindo com a comida caindo da boca, não tem como não rir!- Lily falou, entre as risadas que as três davam incansavelmente.

- Eu não to entendendo nada, o que tá acontecendo?- Peter perguntou, estava observando toda aquela cena com as sobrancelhas torcidas e algumas rugas de dúvida em sua testa. As três meninas sorridentes se recomporam após a sua pergunta.

- Nada, Pettigrew. Nada...- Lily respondeu, colocando mais uma garfada de purê na boca. E isso fez com que Ilanna e Mary dessem alguns risinhos idiotas, puxando Lily para um último risinho.

Sirius olhou para James no mesmo instante e fez aquela cara de _'Você não tem nada a ver com isso, tem?' _e James apenas fez cara de quem não tinha a menor ideia do que estava acontecendo com as garotas. Remus apenas se concentrou no seu prato, estava sem cabeça para nada. Peter pegou apenas algumas saladas da mesa e um pequeno pedaço de frango magro e colocou-os no seu prato, chamando a atenção de Sirius.

-Ué, Wormtail, só vai comer isso?- Sirius perguntou, subindo os olhos sobre os ombros de Remus para poder ver melhor o prato do pequenino. Este só fez que sim com a cabeça, enquanto temperava e espetava o tomate com o garfo.

-Ai, credo. Não sei como os seres humanos normais tem coragem de comer tomate. Coisa mais desagradável não há.- Lily comentou, com cara de nojo, ao ver Peter colocar a rodela de tomate dentro da boca.

- Ah Evans, sei lá. Eu também não gostava de tomate, mas daí eu comecei a comer só em pizzas e sanduíches, e hoje em dia eu maior curto.. Você devia tentar também.- James disse, enquanto também comia uma rodela de tomate. A cara de nojo de Lily foi impagável.

- Sério, não. Que nojo, se tem uma coisa que ninguém nunca vai me fazer comer, vai ser tomate. Odeio mais do que qualquer coisa na minha vida. Sério. Eu prefiro ficar uma noite inteira na floresta proibida com o Filch e os resmungos dele sobre como eram as noites sombrias com gritos e crianças correndo sangrando e pássaros negros que fazem fiufiufiufiufiu tcha tchá cablung!- Lily foi descrevendo em seu purê como eram as coisas indecifráveis que dizia enquanto praticamente gritava as onomatopéias para todos no salão ouvirem.

- Lily, sério. Se controla.- Chiara disse baixinho em seu ouvido, porém os outros conseguiram ouvir devido ao intenso silêncio que seguiu a cena da ruiva.

- Tô me controlando! Calma Tichara...- Lily se defendeu, rindo ao final com o apelido idiota que havia acabado de inventar. Mary e Ilanna a acompanharam na risada. Os meninos continuaram a comer normalmente, apenas observando o que as meninas faziam. James e Sirius sabiam _muito bem _o que estava acontecendo, Remus tinha uma ideia supérflua e Peter estava completamente alheio a qualquer coisa que pudesse ter acontecido.

- Você acha que elas estão fumando maconha, Prongs?- Sirius perguntou ao amigo, quando os dois estavam sozinhos no dormitório, horas depois. Estavam tentando estudar alguma coisa de História da Magia para os N.O.M's, pois a maior parte das aulas tinham sido desperdiçadas com brincadeiras idiotas e planos para importunar sonserinos. No meio dos '_estudos' _, surgiu o assunto da cena que as meninas causaram no almoço.

- Eu não sei te dizer, Padfoot. Tipo...- James estava em pé ao lado do amigo que estava deitado em sua cama, mas ao começar a conversa, se jogou na sua própria cama e pegou alguma coisa qualquer em sua cabeceira para apenas ficar jogando para cima enquanto discutiam.- Quando eu fumava com o meu primo, a gente ia direto pra algum lugar onde a gente ficasse vendo o horizonte, ou íamos num rodízio de sushi, ou simplesmente íamos dormir. As brisas mudam de pessoa pra pessoa, não sei te dizer com certeza se elas estavam fumadas mesmo...

- Ah, normais que elas não estavam. Você viu, aquela fome louca, aquelas risadas idiotas que elas estavam dando... Não tô gostando disso não, viu. – Sirius disse, sentando-se na cama e fechando o livro com um baque. James se assustou e pulou no próprio lugar. Olhou para o amigo, que estava perplexo com o 'novo hábito' das garotas.

- Ah Padfoot, sério mesmo? Não tem nada demais que elas estão fumando. Eu realmente não ligo. Só que alguém tem que avisar elas que não pode experimentar nada pior nem coisa parecida, porque você sabe... Daí não tem volta.

- Pra mim, só de começarem a fumar essa tal de _conhamá_ aí já estão erradas... Você também está _erradíssimo_ em ter fumado com o seu primo. Você não entende nada dessas coisas de trouxas, e ainda quer se enfiar nessas coisas ilegais e...- Sirius tentou continuar o sermão, mas James o interrompeu.

- E você acha que o que a gente faz aqui nessa escola é SUPER legal, né? Porque tem mesmo uma lei que permite que a gente fique enchendo o saco do Ranhoso por aí.- As sobrancelhas de James se separaram consideravelmente, enquanto Sirius abria a guarda.

- Ah, mas é diferente! Não é bullying se você é o Ranhoso.- Sirius se defendeu, colocando as mãos em posição de rendimento. Logo em seguida, um sorriso maldoso surgiu em seu rosto.- Falando nisso, faz tempo que não fazemos nada pra ele... Eu estava pensando em, não sei, você sabe o que eu quero dizer...

- E se sei, Padfoot. Mas vamos guardar as travessuras com o nosso querido Ranhoso para um dia em que tenha realmente graça ridicularizar ele em frente de todos. E eu sei que você também sabe muito bem do que eu estou falando. – Os dois ficaram alguns segundos se entreolhando, com os olhares e sorrisos mais malandros que deviam ter trocado aquela semana inteira. Talvez todo o plano mirabolante dos dois estivesse sendo formado e sendo transmitido apenas por aquela troca de olhares. E talvez seria o plano mirabolante perfeito, se Remus não tivesse entrado no dormitório e os chamado, tirando-os do transe.

- Ei, vocês não estavam estudando? Vim aqui pra me juntar a vocês no estudo.- Remus disse, pegando o seu próprio livro e sentando ao lado de Sirius. Percebeu que tinha quebrado alguma linha de raciocínio importante, então perguntou.- O que foi? Não estavam estudando, né? Sobre o que vocês estavam falando? Contem-me, odeio ficar por fora das coisas.

- Planos para o Ranhoso.- James respondeu rapidamente, também se sentando na cama.

- Na verdade, antes disso estávamos falando sobre a cena do almoço.- Sirius disse, lançando um olhar auto descritivo para Remus, que olhou para a segunda cama atrás deles, onde Peter dormia pesadamente.- Suave, ele está roncando alto já fazem duas horas, e mesmo se ouvir alguma coisa, não vai entender.

- O que vocês acham que está acontecendo com as garotas?- Remus perguntou, temendo saber a resposta.

- Maconha.- Sirius e James responderam juntos. Lupin deu um pulo no próprio lugar e colocou a mão na boca para não gritar de susto. Os outros dois riram levemente, enquanto Remus se arrumava no lugar para começar uma explicação longuíssima sobre algo que ele não deveria saber muito, mas o deixariam falar do mesmo jeito.

- Sabe, a Bruna estava me falando mesmo, que ela tinha perdido o que ela tinha comprado na semana passada e...

- HÁ, EU DISSE QUE NÃO ERA MINHA, CACHORRÃO DOS INFERNOS! – James gritou, apontando o dedo para a cara de Sirius, enquanto ficava em pé em sua cama e pulava alegremente. Quando percebeu a cara de _merda _dos outros dois, se recompôs e voltou a se sentar.- Perdão. Continue, meu querido Moony.

- Como eu dizia, a Bruna perdeu o que ela comprou. Provavelmente uma delas tenha achado e... Só me vem uma pergunta na cabeça: Como elas simplesmente pegaram e sabiam o que fazer com aquilo? Não, não, não entendo.

-Nem a gente, mas tranquilo. – James disse, jogando os ombros para trás e se deitando novamente na cama.- Eu realmente só me preocupo se elas caírem em algo pesado. Eu tenho um medo...

- Medo de quê? De ver a Evans deitada numa cama de hospital clamando pelo seu nome enquanto o medidor de batidas cardíacas vai desacelerando lentamente? Pelo amor né Veadão...- Sirius cutucou, rindo, enquanto James levantava o tronco e o encarava com real ódio nos olhos.

- Bom, eu acho que não tem nada de mais elas estarem fumando. De verdade. – Remus adicionou, fazendo com que os outros dois parassem de se alfinetar com os olhos. – A única coisa que eu me preocupo é que elas estão entrando nessa _logo agora, _nas vésperas dos N.O.M's.

- Não sei se as garotas realmente ligam para os N.O.M's. – Sirius disse, sincero. – Quero dizer, elas dormem em quase todas as aulas, pelo menos nas que não estão conversando, ou a Mary e a Chiara ficam zoando a Lily em alto e bom som para todos na sala escutarem. Sinceramente, N.O.M's não são os problemas delas agora.

- Ou talvez sejam. Eu vi a Lily e a Ilanna se matando de estudar no Salão Comunal agora mesmo, antes de subir aqui. – Remus disse, apontando a porta do dormitório com o dedão.

- Desespero, tenho certeza. Quando a água bate no umbigo, tem que correr atrás...- James completou, sentando-se na cama e pegando o seu livro que estava jogado no chão. – O que nós também deveríamos estar fazendo nesse mesmo instante.

- Nunca concordei tanto com você, meu caro. – Remus disse, sorrindo largamente enquanto abria o seu próprio livro. Sirius pareceu ser o mais feliz por finalmente ir estudar, parecia que tinha tirado um grande fardo das costas.

Lily estava terminando de responder a última pergunta, quando ouviu um professor gritar '_apenas mais 5 minutos!'_ . O Desespero bateu assombrosamente em seu coração, fazendo com que as suas glândulas secretassem muito mais adrenalina do que já o estavam fazendo até então. Rabiscou as últimas três palavras de uma frase e olhou para cima, conferindo se Mary também havia terminado a prova. Surpresa mínima de ter encontrado a mesma babando sobre o pergaminho, com apenas metade do mesmo completo. Sorriu levemente e olhou para sua direita. A algumas carteiras de distância, Ilanna também rabiscava correndo algumas palavras em seu pergaminho. Aquilo provavelmente estaria ilegível para o professor. Ao perceber que a amiga estava a olhando, deu um sorriso nervoso e voltou-se para a prova novamente.

A ruiva se segurou alguns segundos para não olhar para um pouco detrás de Ilanna, onde um jovem de cabelos bagunçados rabiscava um pedaço de papel qualquer ao canto da mesa. Se segurou, mas não conseguiu evitar de olhar. Ele estava com um olhar apaixonado completamente perdido, e ela não podia ter o achado mais fofo do que naquele momento. Seus lábios se curvaram num sorriso bobo e igualmente apaixonado, mas tirou esses pensamentos da cabeça enquanto se virava para seu pergaminho, conferindo suas respostas.

O Professor finalmente anunciou o fim da prova, e ela não teve a menor ideia de como conseguiu se juntar a todas as garotas enquanto um mar de gente as empurrava para fora.

- Vamos para detrás do salgueiro? Melhor lugar pra estourar um agora...- Mary comentou, enquanto elas passavam pela portão principal e se aproximavam dos jardins.

- Vamos, por favor? Acho que eu estou precisando mesmo... Eu tô tremendo até agora, olha só!- Ilanna disse, mostrando a sua mão trêmula para as amigas, que riram enquanto viravam o rumo para o Salgueiro Lutador.

- Eu vou acompanhar vocês dessa vez, eu estou completamente suave de estudar pra transfiguração hoje.- Chiara adicionou, enquanto as outras três davam pequenos vivas e assobios.

- Mas você sabe né, não dá na primeira vez, tem que ser no mínimo umas três vezes diferentes pra dar _barato_. – Mary disse, enquanto elas sentavam perto do ponto cego da árvore.

- Não ligo- Chiara disse, jogando sua mochila no encosto da árvore e jogando a si mesma no mesmo lugar em seguida

- Olha, a Chiara acordou má hoje, ein?- Lily comentou, com as sobrancelhas levantadas, enquanto ria com as outras. Chiara apenas deu uma risada irônica e descansou a cabeça nas raízes que estavam ao seu lado. As garotas começaram a fazer toda a artimanha que tinham aprendido a fazer com os garotos mais velhos da Lufa-Lufa, os mesmos que tinham apresentado o único lugar onde o Salgueiro Lutador não conseguia alcançar e como chegar até aquele ponto.

- Ilanna, pega a poção na minha mochila, por favor. – Mary pediu, enquanto terminava de fechar o cigarro. Ilanna fez que sim com a cabeça e pegou um pequeno frasco de dentro da mochila da pequenina. Pingou duas vezes em cada olho e passou para Lily.

- Muito legal da parte do Diggory ter nos ensinado as manhas, né?- Lily disse, depois de repetir o procedimento que Ilanna havia feito, passando a poção para Mary, que já havia acendido e passado para Ilanna.

- Legal da parte dele? Ele tava fazendo o trabalho dele, certo? Ele que vende mesmo... Ele percebeu que nós seríamos supostas _clientes novas_ e só foi gentil pra garantir isso. – Mary rebateu. Lily abriu a boca pra falar alguma outra coisa, mas Chiara engasgou com a fumaça. Mary riu escandalosamente enquanto Ilanna dava tapas nas costas da loira. – AH CHIARA, TÁ TIRANDO QUE VOCÊ NÃO TRAGOU DIREITO.

- Vocês nem explicam!- Chiara gritou, mesmo dentro de uma tosse que parecia não ter fim. As meninas riram ainda mais depois de seu comentário.

Assim que terminaram, levantaram-se rápido e se dirigiram para o grande lago. Ilanna tinha dado a brilhante ideia de mergulhar os pés na água gelada para refrescar o calor inexplicável que estavam sentindo. Mary ficou o caminho todo dizendo besteiras incompreensíveis, e as garotas riam mais cada vez que esta abria a boca. As pessoas ao redor com certeza achavam que elas eram apenas _garotas risonhas _ou simplesmente _felizes._

Ao chegarem à beira do lago, jogaram os sapatos longe, junto com as meias. Se jogaram uma por uma, com toda a força que tinham, como se jogassem as responsabilidades. Sentadas e aquietadas, Lily começou a vasculhar pela cabeça com o cabelo mais bagunçado de Hogwarts. Seu coração quase que pedia instintivamente por aquele cheiro bom que exalava do garoto quando este passada por perto. Seu estômago já estava se preparando para tirar as borboletas de dentro dos jarros, quando ela finalmente avistou os quatro garotos jogados debaixo de uma árvore, não muito longe dali. Seu diafragma deu um mortal triplo quando percebeu que o garoto já olhava em sua direção, o que parecia fazer algum tempo. Instantaneamente, jogou o olhar para o mais longe que pôde pensar naquele momento.

- Estranho que os meninos não mechem mais com o Snape, não acham?- Lily jogou, como que para desculpar a si mesma por estar olhando para James.

- É, tem razão... Faz tempo que eles não fazem nada com ele. Será que eles cresceram?- Ilanna indagou, mas ao mesmo tempo olhou para Lily. As duas fizeram um bom '_NAH' _e caíram na risada.

- Não sei não, talvez eles tenham achado algo melhor pra fazer do que ficar importunando aquele pobre coitado. Tipo, o que ele fez pra eles? Nada... Não tem motivo pra ficarem causando. – Chiara disse, enquanto abraçava os joelhos.

- Eu acho que eles estavam deixando o Ranhoso em paz apenas para bolar um grande plano para ridicularizar ele de um jeito sublime em frente de todos. Tipo, de que vale milhões de pecinhas que pregam nele por aqui e ali, se não tem platéia pra os aplaudir?- Mary disse, jogando algumas pedras no lago. As suas palavras finalmente fizeram sentido, desde que se levantaram do salgueiro.

- É, acho que a Mary tem razão. É só questão de tempo até eles pegarem o Snape de jeito em frente de todos. – Ilanna concordou, deitando-se na sombra.

- É, também acho.- Lily completou, balançando a cabeça. Ao menos tinha fechado a sua boca quando ouviu um estalo e uma multidão correndo. Olhou para a direção dos sons, e se deparou com James e Sirius apontando as varinhas em direção de um Snape jogado ao chão.- _Eu e a minha santa boca. _

- Corre lá Lily!- Ilanna gritou, empurrando o ombro da ruiva.- Você é a única que James vai ouvir ! Você tem que ajudar o Snape!

- Eu não.- Lily disse, imitando Chiara e também abraçando os joelhos. – A Mary que é a melhor amiga deles, vai ela lá.

- O que? O QUE? CADÊ MEU MORDOMO? Ele tava aqui até agora! Eu quero mais uvas passas! O que ele pensa que eu sou? Que eu vou ficar sem uvas passas?- Mary bufou, olhando para Chiara, como se ela fosse a culpada que seu 'mordomo' não estava lá para lhe entregar as tais uvas passas.

- Tá bom, eu vou. – Lily suspirou, enquanto se levantava aos olhares de auto-explicação de Ilanna e Chiara. Caminhando em direção à cena que os Marotos haviam causado, começou a se lembrar porque odiava James Potter, e porque não andava com aqueles garotos nunca. Eles eram infantis, metidos e sem um pingo de juízo. Ainda mais aquele Potter, se achava O interessante com aquele cabelo desarrumado idiota, aquele pomo idiota, aquelas brincadeiras infantis idiotas, aqueles olhos castanhos idiota, aquela voz doce idiota, aquele sorriso lindo idiota...

E a cada passo, Lily juntava mais ódio. Suas narinas inspiravam e expiravam da mais sofisticada raiva. E quanto mais chegava perto da multidão aglomerada em torno daqueles _idiotas, _mais queria explodir a grande cabeça de James e Sirius.

James viu a cabeleira ruiva se aproximando, e foi se sentindo cheio de si. Ele estava cansado de bancar o amiguinho dela. Iria chama-la pra sair. Ele merecia. Ainda mais depois de tudo que tinha passado naquela última semana. Tinha a ajudado a achar por onde os garotos da Lufa-Lufa andavam vendendo as ilicidades, e tinha a ajudado a estudar algumas matérias que ela havia perdido. Eles tinham ficado muito tempo juntos, e agora parecia o momento perfeito pra pedir que ela saísse com ele. Na frente de todo mundo, claro. Ela não poderia dizer não.

Todos sabemos como essa história acabou.

-Quem quer ver eu tirar a cueca do Ranhoso?- James gritou à multidão depois da ruiva sair de cena com tanta ou mais raiva do que tinha entrado. A pequena aglomeração gemeu em vivas enquanto o maroto balançava a varinha em um movimento vertical e lento. Snape começava a lacrimejar, imaginando o que tinha feito para estar ali.

- Potter, melhor você parar.- Uma voz surgiu do meio das pessoas ali presentes. James jogou rapidamente o olhar para a direção da voz e deixou Snape cair ao chão. Ele sabia exatamente quem era a dona daquela voz. – Melhor assim.

Ilanna estava parada bem próximos a eles, com os braços cruzados e um sorriso simpático em seu rosto. Era incrível como mesmo em situações que exigiam que ela ficasse brava, ela continuava simpática. Os marotos se juntaram a James, que caminhava em direção a garota. A multidão se dispersou rapidamente. Não havia mais nada pra se ver ali.

- Obedece a _Harebaba_ mas não obedece a Evans. Interessante isso aí. – Sirius riu, dando tapas nas costas do amigo, que riu igualmente.

- Se eu obedecesse a Evans, eu seria o cachorrinho dela. Tenho que mostrar quem manda.- James deu de ombros, caminhando ao lado de Ilanna em direção ao castelo.

- Quem manda? Você mostrou mesmo era quem é o idiota nessa história toda. Ela deve estar bufando até agora. – Ilanna riu tanto quanto eles, porém parando no caminho. Os garotos se viraram pra ela, que apontou o lago com o dedão. – Vou lá com elas. Depois a gente se encontra.

Os marotos concordaram com a cabeça. Ela sorriu e voltou correndo de encontro com as garotas que agora pulavam no lago de uniforme e tudo.

- Posso falar uma coisa pra vocês?- Remus perguntou, sorrindo maliciosamente. Os garotos concordaram com a cabeça. O seu sorriso aumentou mais um bocado. – Sou só eu que acho a Ilanna gata? Ou é impressão minha?- James sorriu igualmente. Peter fez menção de que iria vomitar, e Sirius deu de ombros.

- Acho ela bonitinha... Mas ela é muito nariguda.- Sirius comentou, enquanto voltava a se encaminhar para o castelo.

- Como se a Nonuah não fosse nariguda, né. – James riu, cutucando o amigo, que apenas olhou feio para ele. – Eu acho a Ilanna bem bonita também, Moony. Por que você não tenta nada com ela?

- Tá louco? Eu tenho namorada, esqueceu? – Remus riu nervoso, como se James tivesse dito simplesmente algo que ele também pensava.

- Como se você não estivesse _pra terminar _com a Bruna sempre, né. – Peter adicionou, aumentando o ritmo dos passos para alcançar os amigos.

- Ah, não sei. Se um dia eu terminar com a Bruna, quem sabe eu tente alguma coisa com ela? Quer dizer, se ela quiser, né. – Remus completou, balançando os ombros e ficando vermelho.

- Claro que ela quer. – Sirius disse, fazendo graça. – E se não quiser, a gente faz querer.

- Vocês não prestam. – Remus riu, colocando os braços sobre os ombros dos amigos, como se os abraçasse. Os outros três sorriram maldosamente em retribuição.

Estavam sentados à mesa desde que anunciaram o jantar, e já se aproximava da hora de recolher. Sirius falava para Remus sobre as cartas que andara trocando com Nonuah, e Peter estava encostado no ombro de James, enquanto seus olhos brigavam contra o sono. Esse último batucava os dedos no tampão da mesa, visivelmente entediado. Desde o incidente com Sanpe depois dos N.O.M's, Lily não tinha trocado um _simples _olhar com nenhum deles. As garotas também não estavam falando muito com eles, provavelmente porque Lily as havia proibido de tal coisa. Para a maioria dos marotos, isso não fazia tanta diferença. Talvez sentissem falta de Mary e suas epifanias extravagantes, mas não perceberam que elas estavam os evitando.

James percebeu. Mas não disse nada, pois poderiam (e iriam) dizer que era coisa da sua cabeça, que elas nunca foram de andar com eles mesmo, e etc etc e tal. Não queria passar por louco, não de novo. Havia sendo considerado o babaca da turma desde que "conhecera" Lily Evans. Mas ele não tinha culpa que ela tinha entrado na sua vida _daquele _jeito.

_- Jay, não vou poder ir para Hogsmeade esse fim de semana, mas pode ir sem mim.- Aquela voz enjoada ecoava na sua cabeça, enquanto atravessava os portões principais do castelo. Aquela era a voz de sua _namorada. _Uma corvinal ridícula que insistia em namorar com ele a quase insuportáveis 2 anos. Ele tinha tentado, de todas as maneiras, terminar com aquele relacionamento. Nada parecia funcionar, portanto continuava comele, mesmo depois de tudo._

_ Pelo menos ela lhe fazia companhia em fins de semana como esse. Remus ficara no castelo com Bruna, sua namorada. Sirius arrastou Peter para um encontro duplo com uma daquelas duplas de garotas onde uma é muito gata e outraaté dá pena. James iria sozinho oara Hogsmeade. Era melhor do que ficar no castelo, ele podia dar uma passada na Zonko's. Sem falar que poderia encontrar com Sirius e Peter depois do encontro, que provavelmente seria um fracasso._

_ O problema mesmo de ir sozinho era ter que didivir a carruagem com algum desconhecido. Ir sozinho é que não dava. As carrugens sempre iam lotadas, chegava a faltar lugar. Ficou pensando em como se sentiria mal se tivesse que dividir com o Ranhoso ou coisa pior. Mas suas preocupações cessaram quando se aproximou das cabines negras que se movimentavam magicalmente sem cavalos. Um grupo de garotas discutiam quem deveria ir sozinha, pois haviam 2 lugares em uma carruagem e 3 em outra, e as garotas estavam em 4. James riu da situação, pois poderiam ir 2 em cada uma, tranquilamente. _

_ - Não, Lils, caralho. Vai você sozinha e a gente vai na outra.- Argumentou uma pequena garota branca, com bochechas grandes e brilhosas. Seu cabelo preto e liso estava preso em um rabo de cavalo logo acima de sua orelha direita. Seus olinhos pretos brilhavam de raiva enquanto expressava a mesma com as mãos voando em todas as direções._

_ - É, Li. Você é a única que fala até com pedra aqui. Pode ir com quem quiser que dá na mesma.- Adicionou uma garota morena, que lembrava levemente uma _ _Indiana. Ela parecia mais calma que as outras, e mesmo com os braços cruzados, sorria simpaticamente. Era realmente bonita, apenas seu nariz era grande demais para o seu rosto._

_ - Olha, as carruagens vão embora sem a gente... Tô subindo.- Disse uma garota loira, uma típica 'gordelícia'. Tinha o corpo definido, tudo no seu devido lugar, mas suas curvas eram ligeiramente rechonchudas, principalmente seus braços e coxas. Assim que teceu esse comentário, subiu na carruagem que oferecia mais lugares vagos._

_ -__** Mano**__, isso não é justo! Sempre eu que fico pra trás!- Bufava uma ruiva alta e magra, com os olhos mais verdes que James já vira. Sua boca era tão vermelha que as maçãs da branca de neve teriam inveja dela. Ao vê-la contrair aqueles lábios um contra o outro enquanto gritava com as amigas, o maroto sentiu um arrepio delicioso subir e descer em sua espinnha. Ficou imaginando como seria quando ela sorrise. Provavelmente seria mais bonita ainda. Ela não tinha o menor senso de o que combinava com o que. Vestia uma roupa completamente colorida, várias das cores não combinavam nem um pouco com a outra. Isso a fazia ainda mais exótica, pensou o garoto que sentia que seu coração iria saltar da sua boca para o chão à sua frente. _

_ - Lógico que é, deixa de ser otária...- A pequenina bravejou, enquanto se dirigia para a mesma carruagem que sua amiga loira entrara._

_ - Oi, eu posso ajudar?- James perguntou, risonho, com as mãos nos bolsos. As garotas pararam instantaneamente, e o encararam surpresas. Não haviam percebido ele ali. O garoto se sentiu encabulado com os olhares e seu sorriso simpático se transformou em um nervoso, enquanto passava a mão pelos cabelos.- Er, eu sou o James Potter, da Grifinória, sabem? Pareciam que vocês precisavam de ajuda..._

_ - Nós sabemos quem você é. – A pequena disse, arqueando ambas as sobrancelhas.- Estamos na mesma casa que você, e no mesmo ano._

_ - Há 5 anos.- Adicionou a morena simpática, cerrando os olhos, mas sem deixar de sorrir._

_ O garoto ficou mais encabulado ainda. Como nunca tinha visto aquelas garotas? Tudo bem, ele passara os últimos anos apenas com os seus amigos e no máximo com sua namorada, mas isso não era desculpa para nunca ter as visto. Olhou para os próprios pés, enquanto pensava em sua negligência social._

_ - Tá tudo certo, Potter. A gente te perdoa.- A pequena sorriu abertamente.- Eu sou Mary Hopegood, a nariguda aí é a Ilanna Halley e a magricela é _uma tal _de Lily Evans._

_ - Halley? Que nem o cometa?- James riu, para disfarçar a felicidade de ter descoberto ao menos o nome da tal ruiva. Seu nome já estava rondando em sua cabeça com o final _Potter. _A imaginara de véu e grinalda, sorrindo à sua frente com um lindo vestido e um buquê de lírios. Sirius daria tapinhas em suas costas e riria como um padrinho solteiro deve sempre fazer._

_ - É, que nem o cometa. – A garota disse, pela primeira vez cessando seu sorriso.- Você não tem ideia de quantas vezes ouço isso._

_ - E não, não precisamos de ajuda.- A loira disse, tirando a cabeça para fora da carruagem. _

_ - E a educação em pessoa aí é a Chiara Hubner.- Ilanna, a simpática, disse, apontando o dedão para a mesma._

_ - A gente não tá demorando, não? Vamos logo...- A ruiva finalmente falou, mesmo que para o chão, enquanto dava um pequeno chutinho em Ilanna._

_ - Cala a boca sua magrela do caralho. Agora você quer ir porque não vai sozinha, né? – Mary, a pequenina, brigou, olhando feio para Lily.- Que mina babaca..._

_ A ruiva sorriu e mordeu o lábio inferior, enquanto colocava o cabelo atrás da orelha. James sentiu seu peito esquentar ao vê-la morder aqueles lábios que tinham virado seu desejo de consumo desde que a conversa iniciara._

_ -Tá vendo? Ela não negou...- Ilanna riu, indo para a carruagem. Mary a acompanhou, não antes de olhar para Lily e balançar a cabeça negativamente, fazendo um irritante 'tsc tsc'. James passou a mão no cabelo enquanto Lily colocava o próprio atrás da orelha novamente._

_ - Erm... Então, vamos?- James perguntou, apontando a carruagem coma cabeça. Ela apenas concordou e entrou logo atrás dele._

- Eai seu veado de merda?Tava sonhando com o quê?- Sirius latiu, tirando o amigo do transe.

- Lembranças, só isso.- Passou a mão pelo cabelo e jogou o olhar para o outro lado.- Vamos pro salão comunal? Tá tarde já...- Disse, com o olhar ainda imóvel.

- Ah, qualé. Nossa última semana aqui em Hogwarts. Daí vamos ficar 3 meses sem se ver... Vamos ficar mais um pouco!- Peter pediu, levantando a cabeça do ombro de James.

- Prongs tem razão, está tarde. E amanhã é o primeiro dia de lua cheia, não sei se vocês esqueceram disso.- Remus adicionou, levantando da mesa. Os garotos se entreolharam e também se levantaram.

James não conseguia dormir. Virou-se na cama inúmeras vezes. Chorou algumas das mesmas. Se levantou e coçou os olhos, enquanto procurava seus óculos. Desceu para o Salão Comunal, na esperança de encontrar o sono por lá. Mas encontrou outra coisa. Uma ruiva alta e magra estava completamente jogava num sofá, enquanto lançava uma goles para o alto e a pegava de novo. Parecia realmente entediada e igualmente sem sono.

- Ei.- James disse, carinhosamente, enquanto se aproximava dela. A garota se assustou e sentou imediatamente. Ao perceber quem se aproximava, baixou a guarda.

- Ei.- Respondeu, sorrindo e mordendo levemente o lábio. ( tão levemente que a única pessoa que perceberia seria o próprio James.).- Não consegue dormir também?

- Não. Acordei com os roncos do Wormtail e vim despairecer.- James mentiu, não soube porque, passando a mão pelo cabelo e sentando ao lado da ruiva. Olhou para os braços dela, onde estava a Goles.- Não sabia que você gostava de Quadribol.

- E não gosto.- Ela riu fracamente, colocando o cabelo atrás da orelha. Viu a expressão de dúvida do outro, e então riu docemente.- Eu sinto falta do Futebol. Jogava com meu pai todo fim de semana...

- Ah, entendo.

- De verdade?

- Não. – Os dois riram. Talvez um pouco alto demais.- Por que você não consegue dormir?

- Febre. Estou realmente passando mal.- Ela levou a mão à testa, para confirmar a temperatura.- E você? Quem é a _mina _que te deixou acordado? Você acha que eu acreditei nessa história de roncos?

- Ah, não é mina nenhuma.- Riu, encabulado. Algumas borboletas no estômago de Lily deram um vôo rasando em seu esôfago.- Só estou um pouco ansioso pra voltar pra casa.

- Sabe, eu tenho uma técnica pra tirar ansiedade.- Lily disse, se aproximando do garoto. James piscou alguma vezes, assustado. Ela iria beija-lo?

- Ah, é? Que técnica é essa?- Perguntou, nervoso. Ela sorriu, colocando o cabelo atrás da orelha.

- Aninhar sua amiga doente até ela melhorar.- Ela disse, fazendo biquinho. Ele sorriu e passou a mão pelo cabelo. Aquele biquinho iria deixar ele louco um dia. – Ou cair no sono, o que vier primeiro...

James sorriu docemente enquanto colocava o braço em volta da ruiva, que deitou em seu peito. Passou a mão livre pelos fios vermelhos que por ali ficaram jogados, exalando aquele perfume floral que o enlouquecia.

- Pensei que você estava brava comigo.- Ele comentou, com uma voz rouca.

- Lógico que não, por que eu estaria?- Ela perguntou, sorridente, levantando o olhar para ele.

- Talvez porque eu tenha abusado do Ranhoso aquele dia depois dos N.O.M's e você sabe...- Ele parou, dando um sorriso torto e passando a mão pelo cabelo.

- E você me chamou pra sair e eu disse que preferia a Lula. E também disse que você era pior que o babaca do Ranhoso?- Ela perguntou, risonha.

- É, e também disse que eu te dava náuseas.

- Para de bobeira, James. Eu 'tava com raiva, só isso.- Ela completou, voltando a deitar, se arrumando no peito do menino.

- O que aconteceu com o '_Potter'?- _Ele perguntou, voltando a acariciar o cabelo dela.

- Você me aninha de madrugada e ainda quer que eu te chame pelo sobrenome?

- Sei lá, as meninas são bem minhas amigas e ainda me chamam de Potter. É tipo força do hábito, apelido...

- Não quero te chamar que nem todo mundo te chama.- Ela disse, voltando a se ajeitar no seu seio.

- Beleza. Também vou te chamar diferente.

- Diferente como?

- Não sei ainda, tenho as férias inteiras pra pensar.

- Nossa, nem me lembre disso.- Ela lamentou levando a mão à testa.- 3 meses aturando aquele lixo de irmã que me odeia, sem ver ninguém e não fazer nada. O que salva é que eu vou poder dormir o quanto eu quiser.

- Eu vou te visitar então.

- Cala a boca. A Ilanna e a Mary dizem a mesma coisa todo ano e _nunca _vão.

- Eu vou. Acredite.

- É mais fácil eu ir te visitar.

- Então vai me visitar.

- Ah, claro. Vou de bicicleta, mas eu vou.- Ela disse, ironicamente.

- Vá mesmo.

- Não dá, James. Tá loco?

- Lógico que dá.

- Não dá.

- Dá.

- Pare de ser bobo, James. Sério.

- Não, eu gosto.

- Aff...

Os dois se entreolharam e sorriram, e ficaram assim por um instante.

- Evans?

- Hmm?

- Me promete uma coisa?

- Depende. Falaí.

- Promete que a gente vai ficar _assim _mais vezes?

- Se eu estiver com febre e você estiver com alguma mina que te tire o sono na cabeça, é claro que ficaremos.

James pensou em dizer algo sobre ela ser essa tal "mina". Mas preferiu deixar como estava. Sorriu para a garota enquanto encostava a cabeça na dela e finalmente caiu no sono.

_Se eu soubesse que ser amigo dela me faria tão bem, nunca teria tentado alguma coisa diferente dessa. _Pensou James, logo antes de sonhar com coisas que talvez nunca aconteçam.

**N/A: **Eai gente fina, tudo bem? Esse capítulo saiu realmente mais rápido que o último, ein? Hehe

Corri o máximo que pude pra entrega-los para vocês. Como vocês podem ver, a Lily é uma Hot n' Cold do inferno e vai destruir a pouca sanidade que resta no nosso querido James. Acredite se quiser é por isso que eu tenho que passar todos os dias. Ele me deixa completamente louca.

Em breve deixará vocês igualmente loucos.

Eu espero que tenham gostado! De verdade! Agora estaremos entrando nas férias, e em breve estaremos no 6º ano.

É isso, muito obrigada pela atenção!


	5. Entre corujas e corações partidos

**N/A:** Por favor não me matem pelo Sirius. Esse capítulo ele vai estar um DEMÔNIO de chato. Eu odeio ter que fazer isso com ele, de verdade. Mas como o comportamento dele é inspirado na minha melhor amiga, e ela sempre tem essas fases dela em que todos querem estrangular ela de tão chata, eu achei que o Sirius também tinha que ter essa fase. Ah, e me perdoem pelos palavrões excessivos e repetitivos em alguns pontos. Assim como o papo meio 'aberto' sobre as garotas usarem drogas. É que como essa fic é baseada em fatos reais, eu achei que deveria realmente colocar certas coisas _reais _nela. E eu e os meus amigos nos chingamos de 'seu merda, seu bosta, de merda, de bosta, etc' o TEMPO TODO. É nosso jeito carinhoso de demonstrar nossos mais profundos sentimentos hehe

**Cap 5. Entre corujas e corações partidos.**

James sorriu ao lembrar da noite que passara com Lily no sofá do Salão Comunal. Mesmo que não tivesse trocado uma mínima palavra com a ruiva desde o acontecido, sentia como se eles estivessem finalmente _bem. _Quer dizer, não que a semana que passara com ela antes do incidente com o Ranhoso não tenha feito que ele sentisse que estava '_de boa_' com ela. Mas é que ele finalmente se sentia a vontade para começar uma conversa com ela, chamá-la pra sair (como amigos, é claro) ou simplesmente quem sabe mandar-lhe uma coruja durante as férias.

Talvez eles não tenham se falado desde aquele dia porque ela passara todo o tempo dentro do dormitório, provavelmente dormindo. E ele estivera com os marotos, pois era uma semana de lua cheia. A única oportunidade que teve de ao menos ver a sua cabeleira ruiva passando em meio a tantas outras, foi no último jantar em Hogwarts. Ela havia visto ele de longe e acenara, sorridente, antes de sentar-se com as garotas perto de algumas outras meninas do 4º ano.

Sirius o acordou de suas lembranças, jogando um pequeno bolo de meias sujas em sua cara. Ele deveria estar a muito tempo parado de joelhos em frente ao seu baú, pois o moreno não parecia muito feliz.

- VEADÃO DE MERDA, VAMOS NOS ATRASAR SE VOCÊ NÃO TERMINAR ESSA BOSTA DE MALÃO LOGO.- James o ouviu gritar, enquanto ainda tentava focar o que havia a sua frente. Como não obteve resposta, Sirius jogou outra coisa qualquer que estava ao seu alcance.

- Ô Cachorrão, seu lixo. Dá um tempo. Tô terminando aqui...- O maroto respondeu, colocando seja lá o que Sirius acabara de jogar nele dentro do malão. – Você tem que parar de ser tão rude comigo as vezes.

Era verdade. Sirius estava sendo horrível com James de uns tempos pra cá. Quer dizer, mais do que o normal. Eles normalmente criticavam um ao outro o dia todo, mas era coisa de melhor amigo. Sabiam que o outro não estava falando sério ou fazendo aquilo para magoar. Mas Sirius estava estrapolando a dose normal dessa habitual guerra constante entre os dois. James não sabia como iria aguentar os próximos 3 meses com ele em sua casa. Não sabia nem por que havia o convidado, pra falar a verdade.

Sirius deu de ombros para o comentário do amigo e se jogou na cama, pois sua mala estava pronta a milênios. Peter estava lendo uma revista de moda ou coisa parecida, e o maroto resolveu cutuca-lo.

- Ei, Wormtail. O que você tá lendo?- Ao ouvir a voz rouca do amigo, Peter assustou-se e colou a revista contra o peito, como se lê-la fosse um crime. Ao ver a expressão do pequeno, Sirius gargalhou.- Não vou te zuar, o que você tá lendo?

- Uma revista de boa forma, e tem umas dicas de roupas também...- Peter sussurrou, apertando a revista ainda mais forte contra o peito, enquanto enrubrescia. Remus, que estivera no banheiro, entrou no aposento bem a tempo de ouvir a sentença proferida pelo ratinho. Instantaneamente lançou um olhar feio para Sirius, que deu de ombros.

- Acho legal você estar lendo essas coisas, Wormtail. De verdade. E sua dieta, como anda?- Remus perguntou, sorridente e doce, sentando ao lado do garoto com a revista. Ele se sentiu menos ameaçado e finalmente descolou a revista do peito, deixando-a jogada no colo.

- Obrigado, Moony. – Disse, abaixando a cabeça e ficando ligeiramente mais vermelho.- A dieta anda bem, está dando resultado... Quando eu chegar em casa vou começar a fazer academia.

- É, eu tenho notado que você andou emagrecendo mesmo. É assim que se fala! Tem que ficar bonitão mesmo!- O lobisomem abraçou o amigo de lado e lhe deu tapinhas de animação em seu ombro. O pequeno sorriu levemente para ele.

- É, tem que ficar gatão pra poder pegar todas como o resto dos seus amigos!- James brincou, inocentemente, enquanto fechava o seu malão e sentava-se em cima do mesmo. Remus olhou torto para ele, como se tivesse falado algo realmente errado. Sirius o olhou com cara de quem queria gargalhar loucamente, e ao mesmo tempo reprovando-o. – O que foi?

- Prongs está certo. Eu sou o único _feio _do grupo... E mesmo com os problemões dele com a Evans, ele continua pegador como vocês dois também são. Eu quero ser como vocês, caras. Vocês não entendem?- Peter disse, enchendo seu peito de coragem e levantando o rosto para os outros. Cada um teve uma reação totalmente diferente.

- Nós não somos pegadores. – James tentou consertar, fazendo um bico torto. Sirius estava gargalhando loucamente desde que Peter dissera '_e mesmo com os problemões dele com a Evans' _.

- James não fica com ninguém desde que beijou a Lily aquele dia no três vassouras. O Sirius só fala, mas não pega ninguém.- Sirius parou de rir ao ouvir o amigo falar mal dele. Remus virou-se para ele para poder ralhar com o mesmo.- É verdade, Padfoot. Desde que você começou com essa graça de ficar babando na Nonuah, você não pegou mais ninguém. – O garoto cruzou os braços e fechou a cara, concordando com o que o amigo dizia. Remus voltou-se para Peter novamente. – E eu namoro a Bruna já faz um ano. Antes dela, eu fiquei, tipo, com umas duas garotas e olhe lá.

- Vocês só estão numa fase ruim. Mas continuam os gostosões lindos da Grifinória. Eu sou só uma sombra pra vocês. Sei lá, eu quero muito ser considerado _um dos mais bonitos de Hogwarts _que nem vocês são todo ano.

- Aquela lista não vale nada. – James disse, chegando perto do amigo. – São sempre as mesmas meninas que fazem e sempre colocam os mesmos caras. Chega a ser injusto.

- Eu não acho nada injusto porque elas sempre me colocam por primeiro lugar. – Sirius comentou, abrindo um sorriso galanteador. Os outros três lhe lançaram um olhar mortal. – O que? É verdade, ué.- E se jogou novamente na cama. Não queria ouvir o bla bla bla que eles continuaram a tagarelar.

- BOTAS DE MERLIN QUE ME ACUDAM, BARBAS CACHEADAS DE DUMBLEDORE ME SALVEM!- Lily gritava, enquanto revirava a sua cama pela décima vez seguida. Chiara estava sentada em seu malão, gargalhando. Podia-se até ver lágrimas escorrerem de seus olhos. A ruiva ignorava a amiga, pois continuava aflita.

- O que você tá procurando tanto, Lils?- Mary perguntou, fechando o próprio malão e se aproximando da amiga.

- CADÊ? CADÊ? CADÊ AQUELA MERDA?- Lily continuava a revirar o lençol, como se não tivesse o feito antes. Mary olhou feio para ela, queria sua pergunta respondida. Lily parou um segundo, levando a mão a boca e roendo um pedaço de sua unha. Olhou para a pequenina com uma expressão realmente preocupada e então tirou a mão da boca o suficiente para poder pronunciar palavras inteligíveis. – Os brincos que eu ganhei. Não estou achando!

- Ah.- Mary deu de ombros e virou as costas para a amiga. Pensou que fosse algo realmente importante. – Você guardou ontem na mochila, dizendo que não queria perder de jeito nenhum. Parece que esqueceu, né.

- E quando ela não esquece alguma coisa? – Ilanna comentou, quando finalmente engoliu o enorme pedaço de chocolate que estava em sua boca até o momento. – Certeza que ela não lembra nem o que ela comeu ontem.

Lily deu um sorriso cínico para a amiga, mas logo em seguida percebeu que realmente não lembrava do que elas tinham comido no jantar anterior. Muito menos no almoço. E, Merlin do céu, também não lembrava nem o que ela tinha comido hoje de manhã.

- Adoro ver a cara dessa merda quando ela percebe que não lembra da coisa. É muito engraçado!- Chiara gritou, entre as próprias gargalhadas que ainda não tinham parado. Lily não conseguiu segurar o próprio riso, e acabou gargalhando com a amiga. Mary fechou a cara.

- Não é pra você rir. – Lily parou de rir assim que ouviu a pequena o dizer, mas ainda continuou sorrindo. Mary se inconformou e começou com suas expressões manuais. – Nossa, _que mina babaca..._

- Sua melhor amiga, até parece que não conhece. – Ilanna adicionou, abrindo outra caixa de sapos de chocolate. – Droga, tirei o Dumbledore denovo. Esse cara não cansa de sair nas caixinhas não?

- Como se você se importasse com esses cartõezinhos, né, Lan. – Lily comentou, rindo, sentando ao lado da amiga na cama.- O chocolate é a única importância.

- ÚNICA IMPORTÂNCIA.- Ilanna concordou, enfiando mais da metade do sapo dentro da boca de uma só vez. – mfquemf mfhomfrasmf mfomftremfmmmfsamfi?

- FALA COM A BOCA, CARALHO.- Mary explodiu, como era de costume, dando um tapa no tampão do malão. Ilanna engoliu o que tinha na boca e repetiu.

- Que horas o trem sai?

- Agora. – Chiara falou, se levantando e pegando seu gato no colo. – Vou deixar vocês para trás mesmo.

- Peraí, tô indo. – Lily levantou-se de supetão e foi em direção a mochila que jazia ao lado do malão. – Só vou colocar meus brincos.

- E por que não fez isso antes? – Mary reclamou, colocando a sua mochila nas costas e atravessando a porta do dormitório enquanto Lily vestia os brincos que James lhe dera às pressas, também jogando a mochila nas costas e descendo as escadas com as meninas.

Sirius contava, com o sorriso mais convencido do mundo, as inúmeras cartas de "fãs" que recebera antes de partir. Disse que tinha guardado todos os nomes para investir no próximo ano letivo. Peter brigava com ele, argumentando que já tinha _gostado _de, pelo menos, metade da lista. Remus ria loucamente de ambos, enquanto James observava as paisagens que passavam, com a cabeça tão longe quanto sempre. Queria que o carrinho de doces passasse logo, queria preencher o vazio que sentia no peito com vários sapos de chocolate. Não importava se iria engordar. A única coisa que iria fazer as férias inteiras seria jogar Quadribol e discutir com Sirius sobre o mesmo pegar ou não a sua vizinha mais uma vez.

- Prongs, tá tudo bem com você?- Remus perguntou, depois que as suas risadas cessaram. O moreno continuara no transe, então o lobisomem jogou a primeira coisa que achou, acertando bem no meio do nariz do amigo, fazendo o mesmo soltar um sonoro urro de dor. – Ei, você tá bem?- O garoto fez que sim com a cabeça enquanto massageava o nariz.- O que a Evans fez?

- Por que você foi perguntar? Vamos ter que ouvir esse merda falar daquela ruiva sem graça a viagem inteira...- Sirius cruzou os braços e virou-se para o corredor do trem. James deu um sorriso fraco.

- Na verdade, não aconteceu nada.- Ele desconversou, mexendo no cabelo. Remus arqueou as cobrancelhas. O maroto retribuiu o gesto com um sorriso e um balançar de ombros. – A gente até que tá de boa.

- Como assim? A última vez que vi vocês conversando foi aquele dia do Ranhoso, e ela queria a sua morte. Ou pior...- Peter comentou, transcrevendo as dúvidas que todos do vagão compartilharam.

- Ah. – James esquecera que não havia contado aos amigos sobre a noite em que conversara com a ruiva sobre o incidente com Snape. – A gente conversou esses dias... Estamos de boa, sério.

- Quando? Eu não vi vocês conversarem. Nem ao menos ficarem no mesmo cômodo. – Sirius reclamou, cerrando os olhos.

- No último dia antes da Lua Cheia. Eu não conseguia dormir, desci pro salão e encontrei ela lá. – James respondeu, como se fosse algo comum.

- Tem certeza que não sonhou?- Sirius zombou, e Remus olhou feio para ele.

- É, Padfoot. Só você pode se dar bem com as meninas, todos nós estamos destinados a morrer sozinhos com gatos. Acorda, cara.- James disse, finalmente se irritando. Levantou-se e abriu a porta.- Vou atrás daqueles doces, não aguento mais esperar.

- Olha o que você fez.- Remus disse, depois que o maroto fechou a porta atrás de si. _Sirius deu de ombros._

- Claro, meu bom senso fez ele se entupir de açúcar. Como sou malvado.- Falou, desdenhoso.- Acho que também vou dar uma volta.

Ilanna comia um sapo de chocolate que trazera na bolsa, enquanto Mary brigava com Chiara por algum motivo idiota. Lily sonhava acordada olhando para o corredor. Deviam ter um milhão de coisas rondando a sua cabeça ao mesmo tempo, mas não conseguia prestar atenção em nenhuma. Estava cansada de usar seu cérebro, queria desligá-lo completamente por aqueles 3 meses que estavam por vir. A única vez que se concentrou em um pensamento foi quando a cabeça dos cabelos desarrumados passou em frente ao seu vagão. Andava com o olhar baixo e parecia triste com alguma coisa. Não muito depois, Sirius abriu a porta delas. Parecia bravo.

- Posso ficar aqui? O clima lá no nosso tá meio pesado.- Disse, já entrando e se sentando entre Mary e Lily.

- E ia adiantar dizer que não, Black?- Mary perguntou, com a pior cara que pôde fazer. _Sirius deu de ombros._

- O que aconteceu com o James?- Lily perguntou, com um ar levemente maternal. Todos na cabine ficaram surpresos, principalmente Sirius. _Então ele tava falando sério_, pensou ele.

- Ele ficou bravo porque eu discordei dele.- Disse, como se o amigo fosse um retardado mental.

- Aff. Mas ele é muito sentimental mesmo! Puta cara otário!- Mary concordou do jeito que só ela sabia fazer.

- É, eu não posso falar nada que ele já fica chateado e...- Sirius continuou reclamando. _É melhor do que a Mary tentar arrebentar a cara da Chiara, pelo menos. _Pensou Ilanna.

James encontrou com a mulher dos doces alguns minutos depois. Ela estava sendo assediada por alguns primeirianistas da Sonserina. Comprou alguns doces que queria, e também uma caixa de feijõezinhos. Eram os preferidos de Sirius, seria uma boa bandeira de trégua. Quando foi pagar, percebeu que havia um doce novo. Uma bala sabor tomate, que além do mais era picante. Ele riu ao imaginar a ruiva provando o doce e ficando irada com o sabor. Comprou-o também e resolveu dar uma passada na cabine das garotas para deixar o doce e quem sabe dar um 'Alô'. Não sabia onde elas estavam, mas era só procurar por uma cabeça ruiva encostada em algum canto, provavelmente sonhando acordada, como sempre.

Andou um pouco com um sorriso no rosto, até que as encontrou. Parou e ficou encarando-as. Mary dormia encostada à janela, Ilanna escrevia alguma coisa e Chiara tentava ler o que ela escrevia. Mas Lily, _sua Lily, _estava às gargalhadas com ninguém mais ninguém menos do que _Sirius Talarica Black. _Este, tinha um dos braços em volta da garota. O maroto que ria, encontrou o olhar mortal do amigo e fechou a cara instantaneamente, e mostrou o dedo do meio. Lily olhou na direção que ele estava olhando e se deparou com James, parado e murmurando as piores azarações que existiam. Mandou um tchauzinho para ele, mas o mesmo estava com muita raiva do amigo para retribuir a garota. Ilanna subiu o olhar para ver o que estava acontecendo. Sentiu que o clima estava realmente ruim entre os dois garotos, por isso levantou-se e abriu a porta.

- Entra aí, Potter. Ou vai ficar no corredor pra sempre? – Disse, com o seu típico sorriso simpático. Pareceu mal educação não responder o sorriso. Entrou e sentou em frente a Sirius, entre Ilanna e Chiara. A loira chiou um pouco, pois queria continuar a ler seja lá o que fosse que a morena estava escrevendo.

- Ei, Padfoot, comprei feijõezinhos pra você. – James disse, meio encabulado, estendendo a caixinha para ele. O garoto abriu um sorriso e pegou-a.

- Valeu, Veadão.- Ele disse, sincero, abrindo a caixa.- Vai querer, Evans?

- Claro, Cachorrão.- Ela respondeu, sorrindo e enfiando a mão na caixinha. Os dois marotos presentes arregalaram os olhos. Lily percebeu e sorriu enquanto colocava um feijão na boca.- Sempre ouço vocês se chamarem assim, ué. Argh, gosto de aspargos. Dou graças à Merlin que não existe sabor tomate.

James lembrou do doce que comprara para ela. Pensando bem, não era uma boa ideia. Era capaz dela voltar a odiá-lo se a fizesse sentir tal gosto '_horrível_' alguma vez. Colocou a mão no bolso e sentiu a balinha. Sua vontade era jogá-la longe.

- Ah, tem coisa pior. Tipo gosto de remela.- Chiara comentou, puxando um assunto para se destrair.

- Se for pra chamar pelo o que eu ouço, te chamaria de _merda, bosta, magrela babaca, _etc...- Sirius voltou ao assunto, cortando Chiara, que olhou torto para ele. Lily riu enquanto coçava a nuca.

- Se fosse assim também chamaria o James de _seu lixo, seu bosta, cheira bolas..._- Ela disse, olhando para o mesmo. Aqueles malditos lindos olhos verdes o fitando tão docemente. Ele provavelmente estava sorrindo bobo e apaixonado para ela, pois todos (ainda mais Sirius) estavam rindo.

- É, pra você ver como a galera se ama aqui. Só adjetivos amáveis...- James disse, passando a mão pelo cabelo, com um sorriso encabulado. Tirar a atenção da sua cara de _babaca apaixonado _era a sua intenção com aquilo, não continuar aquele papo.

- Falando em "se ama"... – Chiara começou. Ótima oportunidade para começar um conflito. Sua especialidade. – Desde quando você chama o Potter de James, Lils?- A loira cerrou os olhos, maliciosa. Lily sorriu encabulada.

- Desde um dia aí, né James?- A ruiva perguntou, mais para o chão do que pra qualquer um .

- É, verdade Evans.- O garoto respondeu, voltando o olhar para qualque lugar que não fosse o rosto de alguém ali presente.

- Ih, voltaram a ficar aurtistas de novo...- Ilanna comentou, levantando o rosto da sua folha de papel.- Falando com amigos imaginários?- Tanto Lily quanto James olharam para a morena e sorriram.

- Ei, Veadão, vamos voltar pro nosso vagão? Por favor. Moony e o Wormtail devem estar se perguntando onde estamos...- Sirius disse, já se levantando e abrindo a porta. James o imitou, mas hesitou na hora de partir. Não sabia se iria vê-las novamente.- Tá esperando o que, seu merda?- Gritou, já do corredor. Lily sorriu para James. Ele olhou todas as garotas e suspirou antes de dizer alguma coisa.

- Ahn... Tchau meninas. Vou sentir saudades.- Falou, saindo e fechando a porta em seguida.

_Eu também. _Pensou Lily. Mas era tarde demais para falar. Ele já estava longe.

Já fazia duas semanas que seu melhor amigo estava em sua casa e já desejava a sua ida. Foi quando ele recebeu uma carta e teve que ir embora. James teria ficado feliz se fosse Remus ou Peter requisitando sua visita. Mas não, tinha sido a Sra. Black. Sirius teria que ir a um casamento da família. Sabendo o quanto o garoto não se dava bem com a mesma, ficou realmente triste com a ida dele.

Depois da ida de Sirius, ficou em torno de 3 dias deitado na cama, apenas admirando o teto. Quando o quarto dia estava prestes a começar, uma coruja entrou pela janela destrancada e deixou cair uma pequena carta bem no meio do rosto do rapaz. Sentou-se num pulo, abrindo o bilhete rapidamente. Uma letra engraçada e fofa se apresentou, onde _r_'s podiam muito bem ser confundidos com _v_'s.

_Ei James,_

_ Lembra que você disse que viria me visitar?_

_ Então, adoraria._

_ Abraços,_

_ Lily_

O garoto pulou instantaneamente da cama, e tomou um banho. (Coisa que não fazia a dias.) Arrumou uma mochila e estava descendo as escadas quando percebeu o quão maluco estava aparentando. Não sabia onde ela morava. Nem se ela estava falando sério. Muito menos se sua mãe iria deixar. Voltou para seu quarto e se jogou na cadeira de sua escrivaninha. Puxou um pedaço de papel e escreveu com a letra mais bonita que pôde:

_ Oi Lily,_

_ Estranho te chamar assim, um dia eu acostumo. (Quem sabe)_

_ Espero que esteja falando sério, estou com a mochila pronta pra ir aí. _

_ Me passe seu endereço que aparatarei aí antes que você consiga dizer _Quadribol. _(Ou _Futebol _se você preferir.)_

_ Beijos,_

_ James_

Prendeu a carta ao pé de sua coruja. Resolveu fazer outra coisa para se destrair. A única coisa que tiraria Lily da sua cabeça, à essa altura, seria Quadribol, mas não tinha com quem jogar. Nunca se sentiu tão mal por ter desejado a ida de Sirius. Estava tão ansioso que acabou tomando outro banho e voltou a dormir. A resposta chegou ao final da tarde:

_ Deixe de ser bobo, James._

_ Desde quando alguém pode ter medo de dizer um nome?_

_ Eu estava brincando, mas se quiser vir, será bem-vindo. A Mary chega amanhã e vai passar uns dias. Seria legal se vocês dois estivessem aqui._

_ Desde quando você aparata? Faltam 2 anos pra gente aprender como se começa a aprender a aparatar..._

_ Lily_

James sorriu tão abertamente que quase sentiu seu rosto rasgar. Anotou o endereço anexado à carta em um papel enquanto puxava outro para respondê-la.

_Você sabe que eu sou bobo e sempre serei._

_ OK, vou te chamar de Lily. Mas só até arranjar algo melhor..._

_ Irei amanhã então. Vou chegar antes da Mary pra dar um susto nela!_

_ Eu tava brincando, né. Não sei aparatar. Você realmente pensou que eu soubesse?_

Achou a resposta idiota demais, mas mandou mesmo assim. Ele sabia que era cedo para isso, mas já estava morrendo de saudades de todo mundo. Ainda mais da ruiva dos seus sonhos. Não viu nem como perguntou para seus pais, nem lembrou como fora a resposta. Eram 10 horas da manhã e andava em uma rua trouxa. Sua barriga parecia ter acabado de sair de um frigorífico, de tão fria que ele a sentia. Parou à frente da porta do pequeno número 4. Tocou a campainha, e ao mesmo tempo sentiu que sua bexiga iria explodir.

Quando a porta começou a abrir, seu sorriso cresceu para o tamanho habitual de quando _seu amor_ estava por perto. Mas ao ver quem estava à porta, seu sorriso murchou. Era uma garota loira, alta e de pescoço repuxado. Não era tão alta como Lily, mas sua altura incomodava, ao contrário da ruiva. Também era magra e de nariz comprido. Ela parecia uma versão malfeita daquela que ele esperava lhe atender. Ao mesmo tempo que seu sorriso murchava, o dela crescia.

- Oi, quem é você, bonitão?- A garota perguntou, abraçando a porta, em uma tentativa falha de seduzi-lo.

- Eu sou James Potter, amigo da Lily.- Ele respondeu, simpático, disfarçando o nojo que sentira do ato da garota. Tentou imaginar como Ilanna conseguia fazer isso o _tempo todo. _– Ela está aí?

- Não, ela foi buscar a tal da _Hopegood _na estação de trem.- Disse, com certo nojo. Mas em seguida voltou ao sorriso "charmoso". – Eu sou Petúnia Evans, irmã da Lily. Prazer.- Ele respondeu apenas com um _hm _e um arquear de sobrancelhas. A garota percebeu que não estava agradando tanto quanto queria.- Quer entrar?

James entrou sem olhar para ela e se sentou no sofá. A ansiedade para ver "sua ruiva" de novo foi superior do que qualquer educação que ele podia demonstrar. A loira o acompanhou e perguntou se queria algo para beber. Quando ela voltou com copos de água, a simpatia do maroto já havia se restaurado, portanto conversaram um bom tempo como pessoas normais, antes da porta da sala clicar e abrir ao som de gritos e risadas de duas garotas que faziam James se sentir quente e confortável apenas por estar na presença delas.

A pequenina bochechuda era praticamente sua irmã. Sua maior vontade era levá-la no colo para todos os lados, cuidar dela e não deixar nada acontecer com aquelas bochechas. Ela sabia se cuidar sozinha, e deixava isso claro. Mas também tinha uma péssima mania de se meter em encrenca.

A outra, não precisava dizer nada. Só de vê-la sorrir, colocar o cabelo atrás da orelha, morder o lábio, olhar para ele e rir, andar perdida e sonhadora... Só de saber da sua simples existência, seu coração se enchia de calor e sua vida era ligeiramente mais completa.

As duas passaram pela porta, imersas em meio a alguma piada/história que Mary contara, e provavelmente estava apenas juntando ar suficiente para continua-la. Lily carregava uma pequena mochila, enquanto a outra balançava as mãos e fazia caretas. Quando os olhos verdes percorreram a sala, logo encontraram os castanhos. O seu _riso_ se transformou em um _sorriso_. A pequenina percebeu o olhar fixo da ruiva e procurou o seu detsino. Quando encontrou James sentado no sofá conversando com Petúnia, fez sua melhor expressão de falsa surpresa.

- Oh, o que o Potter faz aqui?- Perguntou, cínica, fazendo mais caretas e mexendo as mãos.- Não dá pra fingir, Lils. Não sei fazer isso.

- Eaí, James?- A ruiva ignorou levemente a amiga, enquanto sorria e colocava o cabelo atrás da orelha. James jurou ver ela morder levemente o lábio por dentro da boca. – Pensei que você fosse chegar mais tarde.

- Não recebeu minha coruja?- O garoto se levantou se foi ao encontro das garotas. Cumprimentou Mary com um abraço e um beijo estalado em sua grande bochecha e se virou para a alta ruiva. Olhou em seus olhos, mesmo que tivesse que erguer o rosto drasticamente para o mesmo.- Tá desatenta, ein Lily.

- DESATENTA?- Mary explodiu, como era de costume. James ainda fitava os olhos de Lily, e a viu sorrir também com os mesmos quando a pequena começou. – Eu repeti a semana _inteira _que eu chegava às 8. Mas não, ela vai me buscar às 9! Fiquei uma hora esperando essa magrela de merda...

Petúnia pigarreou descaradamente, para lembrar aos presentes que ela continuava lá.

- Ah, eaí, Tuney?- Mary apenas levantou o dedão, enquanto a loira cerrava os olhos.

- Oi, Hopegood.- Sibilou, o veneno escorrendo entre os lábios. Se virou para Lily. – A mãe e o Pai disseram que sua amiga pode ficar no seu quarto, mas o James fica na sala. – E com isso um sorriso malicioso surgiu em seu rosto.

- Não, não... Eu não vou dormir aqui. – James se defendeu, balançando as mãos. Lily levantou uma sobrancelha. – Até parece que meus pais iam deixar...

- Aaaaah, a criancinha não pode dormir fora de casa? – Mary brincou, apertando a bochecha do maroto.

- Então vamos aproveitar, né. – Lily comentou, coçando a nuca. – Vamos subir e deixar suas coisas lá no quarto, Mary. – E apontou para a mochilinha que carregava. – Sobe aí também, James.

As duas meninas subiras as escadas rapidamente, de dois em dois degraus. James apertou um pouco o passo para acompanhá-las. Lily abriu a porta para James passar, e fechou-a, trancando-a, tão logo ele entrou no quarto. As duas se jogaram na cama, e o garoto permaneceu de pé, encabulado com a situação. Não fazia muito tempo que virara amigo da ruiva, e já estava em seu quarto. O "plano" estava indo _bem demais _pro gosto dele.

- Comprou antes de vir, Mary? – Lily resmungou enquanto fitava seu teto. A outra a imitava, como se houvesse algo de realmente interessante ali.

- Comprei sim. Não sabia onde encontrar, daí perguntei pruns trouxas na rua.- Murmurou de volta. Então sentou e olhou para Lily, com um olhar horrorizado.- Não sabia que era ilegal!

- Lógico que é, por isso a gente se esconde.- Lily respondeu, rindo, apenas virando o rosto em direção da amiga. A pequena esbugalhou os olhos e apontou James com a cabeça. Lily suspirou.- Ele sabe, relaxa.

- Você fuma, Potter? – Mary perguntou com um belo sorriso malicioso. O garoto estava com a cabeça em outro lugar, mas ao ouvir a palavra ser dirigida a ele, acordou do transe.

-Ah, sim. Com meu primo.

- Pensei que você fosse o _último _Potter. – Mary rebateu, cruzando os braços. James piscou algumas vezes.

-É, então. Na verdade, _meu primo _é o meu vizinho. Eu cresci com ele, é a única "família" que eu tenho. Ele é mestiço e uns 5 anos mais velho, então sempre foi minha inspiração. A gente sempre se chamou de primo, pra mim sempre foi como se fosse.- O garoto pareceu triste enquanto contava, passando sempre a mão pelo cabelo. Não gostava de falar sobre a família dele. Era ótima, sem dúvida. Mas não tinha outras pessoas da idade dele. Nem de idade próxima. Todos tinham, no mínimo, 30 anos a mais que ele ou estavam mortos.

- Pega lá então, Mary. Vamos no terreno aqui atrás. – Lily levantou-se da cama e o disse, para cortar o clima ruim que ficara depois da declaração do maroto.- Só tenho que dar um perdido na Tuney.- Terminou, fechando a janela e as cortinas do quarto, enquanto Mary abria a mochila.

James estava jogado no sofá da sala dos Evans, mordendo seu polegar enquanto ria loucamente da cena à sua frente. Lily estava o seu lado, com a cabeça caída em seu ombro, rindo tanto quanto o garoto. Mary, o motivo das risadas, declamava um longo poema, interpretando todas as imagens que nele continha. Então, ao chegar ao fim, enfiou uma faca imaginária em seu peito, "morrendo". Aplausos e mais risos.

- Não sei por que eu ainda faço isso. Juro. Muito babaca.- Mary resmungou, enquanto levantava e sentava o lado de Lily. James sentiu seu peito apertar ligeiramente enquanto a cabeça ruiva desencostava de seu ombro e voltava a sentar retilineamente, ainda rindo. Seu cabelo acabou parando inteiramente desarrumado, com a franja dividida no "lugar errado". James se sentiu inquietado.

- Ô Lily, deixa eu arrumar seu cabelo?- A ruiva olhou para ele com uma sobrancelha erguida.- Sério. Rapidão.

Colocou a mão em sua franja e a arrumou, então descendo a mão para as laterais do cabelo. Não soube porquê, mas desviou o olhar dos longos fios vermelhos para os seus olhos brilhantes. E aí se perdeu. Ela o olhara de volta, mesmo que risonha, com um olhar profundo como se escondesse um segredo. E realmente guardava. Não tinha compartilhado com _ninguém _o sentimento que descobrira meses atrás naquele maldito verdade e desafio. O garoto percebeu que estavam assim a tempo demais. ( O que não era verdade, deviam ter ficado daquele jeito por algumas frações de segundos.) Tirou as mãos de onde estavam e virou-se rapidamente para um lugar qualquer, acabando por fitar o abajur do outro lado da sala.

- Mano, quero dar uma volta.- Mary comentou, olhando para os próprios pés.

- Ah, James, o que você fez com o meu cabelo?- Lily reclamou, olhando seu reflexo na tela da televisão desligada e passando a mão pelos fios, tentando deixá-los do seu gosto.- Você deixou pior...

- Ah, não mexe! Tava bom daquele jeito!- James reclamou, segurando ambos os punhos da ruiva, que começou a soltar várias onomatopéias enquanto começava a rir, acompanhada do garoto. Mary pigarreou.

- Caralho, falei pra gente dar uma volta.- A pequena se levantou e olhou torto para os dois, que ainda "brigavam", com os braços de ambos balançando para os lados. James ainda segurando os punhos de sua adversária. – _Lamentável_.

James largou os braços de Lily e se levantou, abraçando Mary. A mesma fez a típica cara de merda que fazia quando esse tipo de coisa acontecia.

- Vai se foder, Potter. Não sei nem por que você veio.- Resmungou com um sorriso disfarçado enquanto o garoto a largava.

- A Lily que me chamou.- Respondeu rindo e dando de ombros.

- Não devia ter chamado, né, Mary? Cara babaca...- Lily riu, coçando a nuca e olhando para ambos.

- É, nem devia ter chamado mesmo!- Mary respondeu, séria, mesmo que todos soubessem que ela estava se matando de rir por dentro. Abriu a porta da sala e os três saíram pela mesma, ligeiramente cambaleantes.

Ficaram caminhando na rua algum tempo, simplesmente conversando sobre bilhões de besteiras diferentes. Comentaram as manias irritantes de Chiara, e em como Ilanna sempre queria o bem de todo mundo. James contou da "transformação" que Peter sofreria durante as férias, para elas não assustarem depois. Reclamaram de algumas ações de Sirius, mas todos concordaram o quanto ele fazia falta. E foi logo após discutirem o quanto o namoro de Remus e Bruna não fazia sentido, que Mary lançou:

- E aquele seu vizinho que você tá pegando e me contou nas cartas, Lils?

James sentiu uma enorme mão rasgando seu peito e arrancando seu coração lentamente do lugar, depois o colocando em um estilingue e jogando-o para a China. Abriu a boca para falar alguma coisa, mas a voz simplesmente não saiu. Se sentiu sem ar, sem nada. Tinha levado um tiro no estômago. Seu corpo parecia fraco, não conseguiria voltar para casa. Não conseguiria nem viver. Deitaria a ficaria ali mesmo para sempre, no lugar onde rancaram-lhe o coração. Pessoas passariam por lá e diriam "Foi aqui que James Potter desistiu da vida e morreu de decepção". Não, parou de viajar na maionese. Sirius tinha razão. Ele fazia muita tempestade em copo d'água.

- Ah.- Lily parecia sem reação. Não iria saber responder. Queria falar a verdade, mas não queria magoar o garoto. Sabia como ele ficaria se ficasse sabendo de alguma coisa do tipo. Mary não parecia ter entendido a tensão da situação.

- Eai?- A pequena parou de andar e ficou fitando a garota, que colocou o cabelo atrás da orelha e mordeu o lábio, sem sorrir.

- Sei lá. Fiquei algumas vezes com ele. Mas nem sei, ele queria ficar comigo _pra sempre, _e eu quero aproveitar meu tempo solteira...

James suspirou aliviado. Mas mesmo assim se sentia mal. Nunca desejou tanto a presença de Sirius e suas verdades doloridas, que no fundo lhe faziam tão bem. Quis voltar para casa e mardar-lhe uma coruja, implorando sua volta. Nunca se sentiu tão deslocado como naquele momento. Era uma tarde de amigas que queriam se ver durante as férias, contar as novidades e falar sobre meninos que elas andaram _pegando. _E lá estava ele, no meio das duas, com a maior cara de perdido, atrapalhando os bons momentos que elas poderiam estar passando.

- Sei... Você diz isso toda vez.- Mary comentou, voltando a andar. Chutou uma pedra e ficou encarando o céu. Tanto Lily quanto James a imitaram, como se procurassem o que a pequenina estava olhando.

- Como será que é ser um pássaro?- Lily soltou, virando o olhar para o maroto ao lado dela. Aquilo soara como uma pergunta que ele saberia responder. James riu, mesmo que pensando em como respondê-la. Porém, Mary interferiu.

- Não deve ser muito diferente de voar numa vassoura. – E deu de ombros, chutando a mesma pedra para um pouco mais longe.

- Não, eu quero dizer como um pássaro mesmo. Comer minhocas, fazer ninhos, botar ovos, escolher um parceiro...- Ela falava enquanto admirava o céu, colocando uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha. James não sabia onde ela queria chegar com aquela conversa, mas sentiu a intenção na voz da ruiva mudar ligeiramente durante a última sentença.

- Ah, vai começar... O fantástico mundo de Lily.- Mary bravejou, jogando os braços para baixo, como se aquilo a tivesse ferido. Lily riu da amiga, e o garoto se sentiu à vontade para imitá-la.

- Não, sério, Mary. Imagina. – Lily parou de andar momentaneamente e agarrou o braço da amiga, fazendo-a parar também. James juntou-se a elas. – Se você pudesse ser uma Animaga, e seu animal fosse um pássaro. Como seria? Tipo, subir lá no alto e ficar cantando... Nossa, deve ser muito loco!

- Deve mesmo.- James soltou, enquanto olhava para o céu e se permitia viajar junto com a ruiva. Abaixou o olhar para as garotas com um sorriso, e percebeu que a reação que obteve não era a esperada. Ao menos Lily sorria para ele de volta, com um olhar '_é, alguém concorda comigo!' _enquanto Mary lançava-lhe o melhor olhar '_você é um cheira bolas do caralho mesmo' _que pôde fazer no momento. O garoto riu verdadeiramente ao olhar para Mary, que parecia a ponto de estrangulá-lo.

- _Que cara babaca, velho... _– Ela murmurava, com os olhos cerrados. – Muito cheira bolas, muito!

- Né, muito cheira bolas!- Lily riu, virando-se para o céu novamente. Deu uma última olhada para James que estava divertidamente confuso.

- Ah vão catar piolhos na barba do Dumbledore, vão!- James disse, chutando uma pedrinha perto dele.

- AH NÃO, O CARA É MUITO CHEIRA BOLAS!- Mary gritou, apontando a pedrinha que o garoto acabara de chutar. Os outros dois presentes se acabaram de tanto rir enquanto a garotinha passava a mão no rosto, incrédula.- A próxima coisa que você fazer igual a gente, eu juro que vou te bater!

- Ok, ok. Eu paro!- James se defendeu, colocando as mãos à frente em rendição.- Eu paro de ser cheira bolas...

- AH NÃO!

- O que foi agora?- O garoto perguntou, escondendo o rosto com as mãos, enquanto a ruiva sentava no chão de tanto rir. Mary estava quase rancando os próprios cabelos.

- Você. Está. Usando. A. Nossa. Gíria. – Disse, entredentes. James tentou se manter sério, mas não se conteve. A risada da outra garota atrapalhou todo o seu "esquema".

- Hm.. desculpe. Que termo deveria eu usar?

- AFF QUE CARA BABACA. – Mary virou-se de costas para ambos e voltou a andar, enquanto murmurava pra si mesma. – Pra quê né, velho... Pra quê?

- Eai, James. Você não falou nada sobre suas férias até agora...- Lily puxou assunto, dando um leve empurrão no garoto, quando voltaram a andar atrás de Mary. James pensou em mentir sobre alguma vizinha deliciosa que estava pegando, ou quem sabe de alguma familiar distante que lhe ensinara a fazer algo realmente surpreendente. Mas mentir não seria uma boa escolha. Eles estavam indo bem, não queria estragar isso.

- É que não aconteceu nada nas minhas férias até agora.- Ele disse, simplesmente, dando de ombros. Ouviu a garota murmurar um 'ah' enquanto olhava seus pés. – Quer dizer, o Sirius estava em casa, mas a mãe dele o requisitou urgentemente para um casamento da família e ele teve que ir. Isso foi a uma semana atrás quase. Desde então tenho passado os dias deitado na cama pensando.

- Pensando no quê?- A garota se interessou, chegando mais perto dele. Sentiu seu rosto corar e suas mãos suarem levemente. Diria-lhe a verdade? Não, era cedo demais. O plano estava indo _bem demais_. Não estragaria tudo agora.

- Peças pra pregar no Ranhoso no próximo semestre.- Ele vomitou, quase gaguejando. A garota rolou os olhos e voltou para a distância normal que os separava minutos antes.

- Entendi. Você não cresce mesmo, ein. – Ela riu, chutando uma pequena pedra à sua frente, que bateu no calcanhar de Mary, fazendo a mesma se virar com um olhar medonho para James.

- Não. Não cresço.- Aproveitou, rindo. – E você, o que tem feito?- Lançou o melhor sorriso que conseguiu. – Além de ficar dando uns pegas no seu vizinho, é claro.

Foi a vez da ruiva enrubrescer. Ela abriu e fechou a boca algumas vezes, procurando as palavras certas. Olhou desesperada para o garoto, que ria. Não se conteve e também riu.

- Não tenho dado uns pegas nele.- Ela aproveitou e fez um bico logo em seguida, fazendo o maroto rir ainda mais. – Fiquei com ele umas vezes, só isso...

- Até onde eu sei, _dar uns pegas _e _ficar algumas vezes, _significam a mesma coisa, Lily. – James jogou a cabeça para os lados, enquanto ria. Era fácil falar desse jeito com ela sobre esse tipo de assunto. Brincar sobre ela ter ficado com o sujeito fazia não doer em pensar que ela realmente tinha ficado com o mesmo.

- Lógico que não!- A menina gargalhou, chegando mais perto dele novamente. Ele estava se sentindo tão bem, não parecia em nada com o sentimento que estava o incomodando minutos antes.

- Lógico que sim!

- Lógico que não!

- Lógico que sim!

- Não falo nada pra você, James.- A ruiva terminou, sorrindo e colocando o cabelo atrás da orelha. James sorriu abertamente, passando a mão pelo cabelo e o despenteando. Ele se perguntou se era o único no mundo todo que conseguia perceber que ela mordia os lábios todas as vezes que ia sorrir daquela maneira.

- Não precisa falar, eu sei o que você está pensando.- Ele sorriu malicioso. Ela arregalou os olhos. _Será que ele desconfia de alguma coisa? _Pensou ela, levando a mão à boca e roendo a ponta do dedo.

- Pensando o que?- Disse, tirando levemente o dedo da boca.

- 'Como você é bobo, James. Bla bla bla'. – Riu, com uma voz de falsete. Lily suspirou tão profundamente que devia ter colocado o próprio pâncreas para fora. James percebeu e riu, mesmo que confuso.- O que foi?

- Ah, nada. – Ela desconversou, acelerando o passo e ficando ao lado de Mary. – Ei, anã de merda, vamos voltar pra casa? Tô ficando com fome!

- Anã é a safada da sua mãe, Lils. – Mary rebateu, com a mesma expressão de sempre. – Mas também estou com fome... Bem que a safadona podia preparar um lanche pra gente, né?

- Então eu já vou indo embora.- James comentou, parando. As duas garotas, como estavam andando à frente, não o viram parar. Mas o ouviram, então viraram-se para o garoto com as sobrancelhas torcidas.- Eu disse que não podia ficar muito, não quero atrapalhar sua mãe e tals.

- Pare de bobeira, James. – Lily jogou os braços e rolou os olhos. Não queria que ele fosse embora.

- É, Potter. A Mãe da Lils vai ficar feliz em servir você, de verdade.- A pequenina adicionou, com o rosto sincero.

- Mas eu não quero.- James completou, sério. Na verdade, o seu medo era conhecer o Senhor e a Senhora Evans. Queria conhecê-los quando ele e Lily estivessem namorando, e não como amigo apenas. Se é que eles namorariam. Mas do jeito que o plano andara funcionando... Mas mesmo assim, ele tinha uma péssima experiência com essa história. Lily pareceu triste pelo garoto estar partindo, e Mary lhe deu um abraço tão apertado que ele provavelmente não sentiria suas costelas nos próximos dias.

- Pelo menos deixa meu pai te levar até a estação...- Lily insistiu, enquanto eles voltavam para a casa da mesma.

- Não precisa.- O garoto balançou a cabeça. – Meu pai está aqui por perto, ele pode vir me buscar.

- Seu pai vai vir de vassoura até aqui? Ele tá maluco? É um bairro trouxa!- Mary comentou, balançando as mãozinhas. James riu fracamente e mecheu no cabelo.

- Não, ele vai vir de carro. Ele anda usando muito os carros do Ministério, sabem? Ele troca todo mês quase, é tipo uma paixão dele.

- Acho muito legal famílias bruxas que usam "comodidades" trouxas no dia-a-dia. – Lily comentou, sorrindo para o garoto.- O que mais você usa de trouxa na sua casa?

- Meus pais são totalmente obcecados com artigos trouxas, de verdade.- James sorriu de volta para a garota.- Minha casa parece uma casa normal de trouxas. Só que, claro, fizemos algumas mudanças...

- Por exemplo? – A garota parecia muito curiosa, aproximando-se cada vez mais do garoto. Mary não estava entendendo nada. Na casa dela, a única coisa trouxa talvez fosse a televisão, que sua mãe vira uma vez na casa de uma vizinha e se apaixonara completamente por aquele espelho negro.

- A torradeira avisa quando o pão está do jeito que cada um gosta. Por exemplo, eu gosto dele branquinho, apenas quentinho. E quando chega nesse ponto, ela grita '_JAMES SEU PÃO ESTÁ PRONTO!' _– Ele imitou a vozinha da torradeira, fazendo a ruiva rir.

- O que é torradeira?- Mary perguntou, contraindo suas grandes bochechas em tom de dúvida.

- É uma coisa que transforma pão de forma em torrada.- Lily explicou, coçando a nuca.

- Nossa, por isso vocês são _trouxas_... Precisam de uma _coisa _pra fazer isso.- Mary balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro, como se negasse algo.

Já fazia dois dias que James tinha ido embora. Mary agora se preocupava apenas em fumar maconha e comer a comida da Sra. Evans. Petúnia perguntava a todo instante sobre onde estava aquele garoto maravilhoso que havia as visitado e quando seria a próxima vez que o veria. Mas Lily, não dava a mínima paras as perguntas da irmã, já que andara trocando corujas com Ilanna sobre motivos diversos. Um deles, o maroto que tinha ido até a sua casa.

Não havia dito à ela sobre seus sentimentos. Não havia dito a ninguém. _E nem pretendo, _pensou ela. Mas conversava com a garota sobre coisas que a presença dele a faziam pensar e as vezes até sentir. _Talvez eu esteja dando pala. Não ligo. _Pensou mais uma vez, enquanto terminava de escrever em um longo pergaminho. Havia destilado o dia que passara com o menino em palavras jogadas e que não fariam tanto sentido para Ilanna se ela não soubesse dos sentimentos da ruiva.

Queria que a morena simpática estivesse ali com ela. Precisava dos papos românticos e sonhadores que a garota sempre puxava. Mary não tinha sentimentos. Quer dizer, se tinha, não demonstrava. Pelo menos não do tipo de sentimento que Ilanna tinha para dar e vender. Não era a primeira vez que ela se apaixonava por alguém e dividia com as amigas, como se fosse algo que interessasse à todas. Bem, interessaria à garotas normais, mas não para elas. Elas eram, provavelmente, as garotas mais insensíveis de toda Hogwarts. Talvez até do mundo inteiro.

Engraçado que elas fazia exatamente o oposto com os Marotos. Eram os garotos mais sentimentais e abertos pra esse tipo de coisa do mundo todo. Ok, 3 deles o eram realmente. Apenas Sirius só se abria entre os amigos, de milênios em milênios, para reclamar da mesma garota. Talvez a única que ele ame a vida toda. E por maior ironia do destino, também era a única que não lhe dava a mínima.

Finalmente terminou a carta, dobrou-a e colocou dentro de um belo envelope, amarrando ao pé de sua coruja. Havia um bilhete ao fim, escrito:

_Se eu soubesse que eu iria me sentir tão bem sempre que estivesse com ele, teria passado a minha vida inteira ao seu lado. Falando em ao seu lado, por que você também não vem pra casa, Lan? A Mary já está me dando nos nervos._

_ Beijos,_

_ Lily_

**N/A: **Oooooi galera, espero que tenham gostado do capítulo! Escrevi ele praticamente _inteiro _durante as aulas. O que me fez mostrar aos meus amigos o que eu estava escrevendo, e explicando para eles do que se tratava. Claro, os que mais gostaram foram "a Remus" e "o Ilanna". Lindos demais. E a Ju, minha amiga que não tem personagem na fic (Por alguns motivos que não cabem aqui.)

Acho que todos que estão aqui presentes chegaram a ler algum pedaço. "A Sirius" leu vários pedaços e sempre disse a mesma coisa. 'Tá uma merda. E eu não sou assim'. É, não é não...

A única pessoa que não chegou a ler nem um trecho foi "o Lily", porque ele é um merda e eu escondo essas coisas dele se não já era. E porque nós dois vivemos nos desentendendo. Faz parte.

Bom, mais uma vez, muito obrigada por estarem acompanhando a fic! Agradeço a todos que mandam reviews, eu gosto mesmo!

É isso, abraços beijos e afins. Até a próxima!


	6. Coincidências

**N/A¹: **O FANFICTION FICOU MALUCO E DELETOU O MEU CAPÍTULO 5, E COMEU MILHÕES DE PARTES DESSE CAPÍTULO. TIVE QUE REESCREVÊ-LO. Valeu FF, tá fumando mais que a Mary...**  
><strong>

**N/A²: **Para a felicidade das fãs do "Sirius original", nesse capítulo ele volta a ser uma pessoa normal, ok? Aliás, "a Sirius" está voltando a ser gente (lê-se saindo da fase insuportável), então ela merece ter seu personagem refletido. Ah, aliás, essa banda "_Caldeirão Crew Diretoria_" obviamente é inspirada na banda _Cone Crew Diretoria. _Que, por algum acaso, é a banda preferida "do Mary". Eu ia colocar uma banda qualquer dos anos 70, mas ao escrever o capítulo, descobri que era **bem melhor **eu fazer essa gracinha. hehe

**Cap6. Coincidências**

Estava sozinho em uma sala, sentado em uma cadeira ao canto. Uma porta surgiu, e dela entrou uma ruiva dançante, que cantava palavras sem contexto. Abraçou-a e a beijou. Sentiu seus lábios macios, como se pudesse estar lá, naquele armário de vassouras, mais uma vez. Repentinamente a sala virou uma praia comprida e brilhante, e a cadeira virou um coqueiro. Estavam em cima do coqueiro. A ruiva dissertava sobre a vida dos macacos e as 12 utilidades para o sangue de dragão. Seu sorriso parecia como um pedaço de melancia cortado ao meio. Uma melancia se materializou, e começou a balançar suas sementes para os lados, enquanto a ruiva ainda dizia o quanto lulas e polvos eram parecidos e ao mesmo tempo diferentes.

Uma pedra acertou o vidro da janela. Um barulho surdo e baixo ecoou pelo quarto escuro. Um garoto de cabelos completamente bagunçados estava deitado em uma cama, balbulciando algo como '_não quero mais camarões, madame'_. O barulho tornou a se repetir, dessa vez mais forte. O garoto apenas virou de lado no colchão. Voltou a murmurar palavras sem nexo. Um pequeno intervalo de tempo se percorreu antes de uma grande pedra atravessar a vidraça da janela e ir parar perto da cama do menino.

Ao ouvir o barulho, James abriu os olhos repentinamente. Esbugalhou os mesmos e procurou cegamente a causa do barulho. Tateou o criado mudo em busca de seus óculos. Levantou-se lentamente, esfregando os olhos. Olhou para o lado e viu sua janela estilhaçada, e uma grande pedra perto de seu pé, onde havia um bilhete. Correu até a escrivaninha e pegou sua varinha. Abriu a porta do quarto e olhou para os lados, checando se seus pais estavam por perto. Voltou a porta ao estado inicial e reparou a janela. Voltou a atenção para a pedra e pegou o bilhete.

_Eai carinha. Estou de volta, vim passar uns dias com meus pais. Topa dar um rolê hoje? Consta aqui em casa mais tarde. _

_ John_

Sorriu abertamente. Se existia alguém que conseguia salvar as férias dele, era John. _O cara é o máximo_. Não era à toa que James o considerava um primo. O garoto tomou uma ducha e trocou de roupa rápido. Desceu as escadas e encontrou com sua mãe, que estava vestida formalmente, como se fosse para algum casamento ou coisa do tipo.

- Ei, bom dia mãe.- Ele disse, sorridente, dando um beijo na bochecha da Sra. Potter. Ela rolou os olhos e suspirou.

- Boa tarde, James. Sabe que horas são?- Ela disse, colocando alguma coisas dentro da bolsa e voltando-se para o garoto como se ele tivesse esquecido de algo realmente importante.

- Sei lá eu.- Ele deu de ombros, ainda sorridente. Seu pai saiu de uma saleta próxima, também elegantemente vestido.

- Ué, filho. Por que não tá pronto ainda?- O senhor perguntou, abotoando a manga do blazer. James estranhou. Pronto para o quê?

- Pronto pra quê?- Ele perguntou, bagunçando os cabelos.

- Nós vamos num casamento hoje, querido. Pensei que tivesse te avisado.- A mulher disse, docemente, pegando a sua bolsa.

- Eu não lembro disso não...- Ele respondeu, enduvidado, encostando na parede.

- Não tem problema, você não precisa ir. John veio aqui mais cedo, queria te chamar para sair com ele. Eu acho que você vai ser divertir mais com ele do que um casamento chato de gente chata.- A mulher disse, passando a mão no cabelo do filho.

- As vezes eu queria ser você, filho.- O Sr. Potter disse, rindo. Sua mulher olhou torto para ele. O mesmo retribuiu com um balançar de ombros.- Aliás, vamos aproveitar e resolver uns problemas... Voltamos só depois de amanhã. Comporte-se.

- Comportarei-me. – Ele respondeu, rindo, e batendo continência.

- Nada de dormir na casa dos outros. – A mãe adicionou, enquanto eles se encaminhavam para a porta. – Muito menos trazer alguém aqui em casa.

- A não ser que seja uma menina muito bonita.- O pai disse, piscando para ele.

- ALLAN!- A mãe gritou, dando um grande tapa nas costas do marido, fazendo o filho rir ainda mais.

- Ok, ok.- Ele se desculpou, fazendo a mulher sorrir.- A não ser que sejam várias garotas bonitas. - James caiu na gargalhada, enquanto a mãe, desesperada, largava a mão pesadamente sobre o marido.

- Melhor vocês irem logo, antes que o pai solte mais uma...- O garoto avisou, apontando a porta com as sobrancelhas. – Beijo, amo vocês.

- Também te amamos!- Os dois disseram em coro, enquanto passavam pela porta.

James suspirou quando os dois fecharam a bendita porta de madeira. Dois dias com a casa só para ele. Como se aquilo realmente importasse. John estava aí. John estava aí. A quanto tempo não o via. _John está aí, _não parava de pensar, enquanto abria a geladeira e procurava a primeira coisa comível para enganar o estômago. Se sentou à mesa e batucou os dedos em seu tampo, enquanto mordia animalescamente uma maçã. Ficou pensando no que ele poderia fazer com John. O que será que o garoto iria querer fazer? Não importava, qualquer coisa seria demais. Como fazia falta sair com ele, como fazia...

Saiu pela mesma porta que seus pais, e coçou o nariz ao olhar para o sol que brilhava ameaçadoramente lá no alto. Sua luz forte o fez ter vontade de espirrar. Passou a mão pelos cabelos e atravessou o jardim, dando pequenos acenos para alguns senhores que passavam pela rua, sorridentes. Abriu o pequeno portãozinho que separava o jardim da calçada, passou por ele e fechou-o logo em seguida. Atravessou a rua correndo, sem ao menos olhar para os dois lados. Chegou a um jardim pequeno, e pulou de pedra em pedra até a porta simples da casa grande porém modesta. Levantou o punho para bater-lhe, mas a porta abriu estrondosamente, fazendo o garoto se assustar.

Quem puxara a porta era um garoto _não tão_ alto. Era baixo para sua idade, mas seus músculos extremamente definidos podiam ser vistos a quilômetros de distância, mesmo vestido. O que o fazia aparentar maior do que realmente era. Seu cabelo castanho claro contrastava com sua barba rala e ruiva, e com seu sorriso irresistivelmente galanteador. Como sempre, estava com um óculos escuros no topo da cabeça, como se fosse o vestir em algum momento oportuno. Ao ver quem estava a sua frente, James sorriu largamente, enquanto o outro o imitava.

- JOHN! – O maroto gritou, como se precisasse se confirmar que era ele mesmo que estava ali.

- EAI JAMES!- O outro gritou de volta, apertando-o em um abraço. Eles provavelmente tinham ficado assim por um bom tempo, pois uma mulher baixa, loira e atlética surgiu atrás do garoto, cutucando-o.- Ah, desculpa aí mãe. Já estou indo desfazer a mala.

- Eai, onde você estava esse semestre?- James perguntou, entrando na casa logo após de John, e fechando a porta atrás de si.

- Fui para o México. – Ele respondeu, jogando as chaves em cima de uma grande mesa de mármore próxima à porta.- Foi demais, você não acredita...

- Que da hora! O que você foi fazer lá?- Os olhos de James brilhavam de um jeito que só brilhavam quando estava em companhia de seu ídolo.

- Você sabe que eu não posso dizer. É coisa do ministério, James. – O garoto disse, virando-se para o maroto, sério. O outro respondeu apenas abaixando as orelhas, como um cachorro que havia acabado de levar uma bronca. O vizinho riu. – Ok, dessa vez não tinha nada a ver com o ministério, mas minha mãe acha que sim, então shiu!

James fingiu passar um zíper na boca, em tempo da mulher loira voltar para a presença deles.

- Sua mãe acha que o quê, John?- Ela perguntou, arqueando as sobrancelhas, encarando o filho que era pouco mais alto que ela. Ele balançou a cabeça e levou o indicador ao lábio, mostrando que era segredo. Ela rolou os olhos e virou-se para James.- Oh, James. A quanto tempo! Não vai nem dar um abraço na sua tia preferida?

- Claro que vou, Tia!- O garoto sorriu, apertando a mulher em um abraço forte. Ela riu quando ele a soltou, arrumando suas vestes.

- Está mais forte esse ano, ahn? Andou fazendo academia?

- Não tem academia em Hogwarts, tia. – O maroto riu, passando a mão pelos cabelos.

- Academia não tem, mas certeza que andou dando uns pegas em várias garotas.- John adicionou, jogando-se em um sofá. James enrubresceu, ao mesmo tempo que a mãe de John levava a mão à testa, pedindo piedade aos céus.

- Eu vou embora antes que a conversa comece a ficar nesse estilo.- Ela disse, saindo da sala e subindo as escadas.

- Eai, John? Qual o rolê pra hoje?- James perguntou, também se jogando no sofá, assim que constatou que a mãe do _primo _havia sumido de vista. O outro olhou para os lados, apenas para fazer graça, como se estivesse se constatando se havia alguém no recinto que não pudesse ouvir o que iria dizer.

- Hoje vamos a uma baladinha da cidade. Pequena, mas sempre rola umas gatinhas firmezas. – Disse, curvando-se para ele, como se contasse um segredo. James sorriu com o jeito dele. Sentia falta daquilo. O primo molhou os lábios, e fez um olhar de suspense para o garoto.- E amanhã, temos um show.

- Legal. Que show?- James perguntou, também entrando na brincadeira e se curvando em direção ao primo. O outro sorriu maliciosamente.

- _Caldeirão Crew Diretoria. _– E então sentou-se normalmente. Piscou para o garoto, levando os braços para detrás da cabeça, descansando no encosto do sofá.

- É a banda favorita da minha amiga.- Foi a única coisa que James conseguiu lembrar no momento. Mary amava aquela banda mais do que tudo. Coçou a nuca e então percebeu do que o primo estava falando. Deixou o queixo cair, esquecendo sua boca aberta. O outro apenas fez que sim com a cabeça. – Não creio! De verdade, não acredito!

- É, você acha que seu primo é pouca porcaria?- Ele disse, rindo, ainda com os braços atrás da cabeça. Os dois riram enquanto imaginavam o quanto iriam causar naqueles dois dias que estariam '_sozinhos'._

Uma coruja entrou pela janela e pousou ao pé da cama. Piou ardido ao ver que nenhuma das garotas no recinto tinham percebido sua presença. Uma pequena garota jogava toneladas de coisas dentro de uma pequena mochila. As coisas entravam e sumiam magicalmente. Uma alta ruiva procurava mais dessas roupas embaixo da cama. A coruja piou mais alto dessa vez, fazendo a ruiva se assustar e bater a cabeça no tampo da cama.

- AI!- Urrou, tirando a cabeça debaixo da cama e lavando a mão ao lugar afetado. – Mary, pega a carta logo antes que ela nos ataque.

- Quem será?- Mary perguntou mais pra si mesma, enquanto desamarrava o nó que segurava a carta.- Ah, é só a Ilanna. Pensei que fosse o Potter.

- Dá aqui.- A ruiva se levantou e ficou ao lado da amiga. Abriu a carta e leu as primeiras linhas. Seu sorriso cresceu de forma descomunal.- Mary, arrume logo sua mochila, nós vamospra casa da Ilanna ver o show!

- Que show?

- _Caldeirão Crew Diretoria. – _Lily falou, com voz de suspense. Mary deu um grito e pulou na cama.

- O CALDEIRÃO CREW VAI DAR SHOW NA CIDADE DA ILANNA? NÃO ACREDITO!

- É, o show é amanhã, ela tá falando pra gente ir pra lá hoje pra sairmos hoje mesmo e tals...

- VAMOS, POR FAVOR? AGORA, VAMOS!- Mary vestiu a mochila e voltou a pular na cama, como se quisesse pular pela janela.

- Calma aí, nem perguntei pra minha mãe ainda...

- Não tem problema, não tem problema. A gente foge! Vamos, vamos, vamos, vamos, vamos, vamoooooooooooooooooooooos. POR FAVOR.

Lily riu e continuou observando a amiga que ainda pulava insistentemente na cama.

- O que você tá fazendo aí parada? Vai logo perguntar pra sua mãe!- A garotinha gritou, apontando para o corredor. Lily olhou na direção que Mary apontara e virou-se para ela, mostrando-lhe as palmas das mãos, como que dizendo para ela esperar um segundo. Petúnia passava pelo corredor, ao telefone com seu noivo. Ao ver a porta do quarto da irmã aberta, enfiou seu longo pescoço para dentro do cômodo, para fazer a única coisa que tinha feito nos últimos dias.

- Essa carta, é do James?- Ela perguntou, sorridente, com sua mão tampando o telefone, impedindo seu noivo de ouvir sobre o que estava falando. – Quando ele vem aqui de novo? Mande um beijo para ele e diga que já estou com saudades.

- Não, Tuney. Não é o James. Não, ele não vem aqui de novo.- Lily disse, monotonamente.

- Mas os beijos a Lils manda com prazer. Já deu uns pegas uma vez, pode dar de novo.- Mary brincou, dando um tapa na nuca da ruiva, que esbugalhou os olhos e enrubresceu. – Opa, opa. Alguém aqui ficou encabulada.

- Cala a boca, Mary. – A ruiva coçou a nuca, enquanto chutou uma bola de meia jogada no chão.

- Eu não quero ficar aqui ouvindo essas conversas de gente esquisita de vocês. – Petúnia cuspiu, tirando o pescoço de dentro do quarto, porém voltou o mesmo na posição antiga em seguida. Tinha esquecido de um detalhe. – Ah, mas não se esqueçam de mandar um beijo _bem molhado _para o James.- E voltou o telefone à sua pequena e delicada orelha.- Ah, Vernon, querido... Era só a problemática da minha irmã quebrando alguns pratos...

- Essa mina merece morrer.- Mary comentou, balançando a cabeça e sentando-se na cama.

- Fale alguma coisa que eu não sei. – Lily disse, fechando a porta do quarto. – Como ela me irria... e agora essa história de ficar _cheirando bolas_ do James... Daqui a pouco ela compra uma coruja só pra ela pra poder trocar cartinhas com ele. Como se ela já não estivesse pra se casar aqui a alguns meses, né.

- Se eu não te conhecesse diria que isso aí é ciúmes.- Mary brincou, cutucando a amiga, que a olhou torto. – Mas você tem razão. Nada a ver ela ficar _cheirando bolas _ do Potter desse jeito. Não duvido muito que daqui a pouco ela mesma esteja mandando cartas pra ele. Quero só ver quando o robustagem descobrir essas gracinhas.

- Robustagem é o cara mais burro que eu conheço, relaxa. Ele nunca vai descobrir sobre a paixonite dela. Acredite em mim.- Lily riu, jogando-se na cama. – Ai ai...

- Viu, o que você pensa que está fazendo?

- Suspirando, talvez?

- Não, Lils, caralho. Você não tinha uma coisa pra falar pra sua mãe, não?- A pequena falou, apontando a porta com a cabeça. Lily se levantou num pulo e saiu correndo para o corredor. Mary ouviu os passos desesperados da ruiva na escada, e depois a voz da mãe da mesma falando algo realmente comprido, que ela não conseguiu definir o que era. Mais passos descontrolados na escada, e a ruiva alta estava à porta novamente, ofegante. Seu nariz comprido brilhava com as gotículas de suar que surgiram ali depois do _cooper _que acabara de realizar.- Eai?

- Pega a mochila, vamos de Flu pra casa da Ilanna. _AGORA. _Antes que minha mãe mude de ideia!

Devia ser a quinta vez que trocava de camiseta. Nenhuma das _polos _que o garoto tinha colocado, o tinham agradado. O primo esperava sentado à cama, com uma das mãos no queixo, enquanto olhava para os próprios pés.

- Vai demorar muito ainda, noivinha?- Murmurou, ainda olhando para o chão. James jogou a camiseta em cima da cama junto a muitas outras, enquanto revirava o quarda-roupa mais uma vez.

- Espera aí. Logo menos tô pronto.- Disse, jogando várias camisetas para cima, procurando alguma coisa no fundo da gaveta. Virou-se subtamente para a cama e começou a revirar as camisetas que ali já estavam. Pegou uma delas, vestiu-a e olhou-se ao espelho. Sorriu e despenteou os cabelos.- Pronto, agora sim!

- Essa foi a primeira que você experimentou- O primo disse, massageando as têmporas. – Você sabe que vamos pegar fila na porta da balada desse jeito, né?

- Não ligo. A gente tá com nome na lista, não?- Ele disse, e o primo apenas fez que sim com a cabeça, mas ainda assim incrédulo com a demora do maroto. James foi em direção do banheiro. John suspirou e se jogou na cama. – Espera aí, só vou passar perfume!

- Por que não passou antes então?- O garoto de barba ruiva reclamou, jogando as mãos para o alto. James apenas tirou a cabeça para fora do banheiro para dar um sorrisinho para seu primo.

- Peraí, John. A beleza leva tempo, ela não simplesmente surge do nada.

- Lá vai...

O maroto riu, enquanto borrifava o perfume em seu pescoço. Deu uma última olhada no espelho do banheiro e voltou ao quarto, sentando-se ao lado da cabeça de John.

- E o Sirius? Nada?- O vizinho perguntou, virando a cabeça em direção ao outro garoto.

- Ele disse que vai perguntar pra mãe dele ainda. Se vier, só chega amanhã. – James respondeu, voltando a olhar-se para o espelho em frente a cama e arrumando seu cabelo.- Só não entendo por que ele não fugiu ainda daquele inferno.

- Você conhece seu melhor amigo melhor que eu, James. E sabe que mesmo odiando a família, ele não a largaria assim de um dia para o outro.

- Ah, mas sei lá, viu? – Ele jogou os ombros, logo em seguida deitando-se como o primo.- Por exatamente conhecer ele, sei que ele fugiria de lá assim que tivesse a chance.

Tão logo proferiu essas palavras, um grande estalo ouviu-se vindo da sala. Uma tosse frenética o seguiu, uma tosse que mais parecia de um cachorro do que de um ser humano. Então ouviu-se passos pesados e desesperados, e um barulho que ecoava, como se alguém estivesse correndo escada acima.

- JAMES? JAMES! VEADÃO DO CARALHO, VOCÊ TÁ EM CASA?- James reconheceu a voz na hora. Mas a intensão ele não conhecia. Nunca tinha o ouvido tão desesperado. Os passos na escada continuaram, cada vez com mais força e mais rapidez. O garoto se levantou da cama em um pulo e abriu a porta do quarto, para encontrar com um Sirius pálido e assustado no meio do caminho da longa escadaria de sua casa. – AH VEADÃO, AINDA BEM QUE VOCÊ TÁ AQUI!

- Sirius Black, conte agora o que aconteceu!- James disse, desesperado, indo de encontro ao amigo. Assim que eles chegaram ao mesmo degrau, Sirius abraçou James repentinamente e se derramou em lágrimas, ao mesmo tempo que soluçava tão alto que cortaria até o coração da pessoa mais fria. – Calma, Cachorrão. Tá tudo bem agora, tá tudo bem... Pode falar o que aconteceu?

- Eu fugi, James. Eu fugi.- Ele disse, ainda com o rosto no peito do amigo. John aproximou-se e colocou a mão no ombro de Sirius, tentando reconfortá-lo. James olhou para o primo com um olhar auto-esclarecedor. – Aquela troll caolha da minha mãe, James. Ela já estava arrumando meu casamento, foi a gota dágua... Não queria que eu viesse pra cá, disse que você era uma má influência... – Ele soluçou um pouco mais alto dessa vez, fazendo John se assustar e tirar a mão momentaneamente de suas costas.- Eu cuspi na cara dela e disse que nunca mais voltaria. Usei o Flu e cheguei aqui antes que ela pegasse aquele maldito guarda-chuva.

- Mas tá tudo bem agora, Cachorrão. Tá tudo bem. – James repetia, passando a mão pelo cabelo do amigo. Quem visse aquela cena provavelmente os acharia _gays._ Mas o pensamento de Lily estava correto. Eles eram, provavelmente, os garotos mais sensíveis e sentimentais do mundo todo. E eles com certeza nunca deixariam um amigo na mão numa hora dessas. Além de serem extremamente carinhosos. – Você tá mais que certo de ter fugido daquele inferno! Eu estou muito orgulhoso de você.

- E eu lá preciso que um merda que nem você fique orgulhoso de mim?- Sirius sorriu, tirando a cabeça do peito do amigo, e secando as lágrimas. Os dois se olharam e sorriram, antes de se abraçarem, dessa vez de um jeito normal, ambos felizes de estarem juntos e estarem bem.

- Mas deu tempo de você trazer suas coisas? – John perguntou, quando percebeu que Sirius havia chegado apenas com as roupas do corpo. O garoto soltou do abraço e olhou para si mesmo, percebendo que havia deixado tudo lá.

- Puts, esqueci tudo!- Levou uma das mãos à testa, enquanto James ria.

- Pode deixar, eu consto lá com o James e pego suas coisas. Sua mãe não atreveria em encostar um dedo em nós dois. – John disse, com um sorriso galanteador.

- Eu duvido muito, mas se quiserem tentar...- O maroto disse, jogando os ombros e coçando o nariz. – Se não se importa, Veadão, posso dormir um pouco na sua cama? Eu tô meio debilitado...

- Claro, Cachorrão. Vai lá, enquanto isso eu e o John vamos tentar pegar algumas trocas de roupas pra você na sua casa.- James falou, apontando o quarto com a cabeça e dando um tapa de animação no ombro do amigo.

- Olha a bravata que você me mete.- John sussurrou, quando Sirius já estava longe. James sorriu enquanto os dois desciam as escadas em direção da lareira.

Uma sala de estar simples, porém grande, abrigava grandes sofás brancos de crochê. E, em cada sofá, se encontrava uma garota. Haviam três delas, cada uma mais cansada que a outra. Uma morena de nariz comprido olhava para o teto, ao mesmo tempo que estalava a língua contra o céu da boca. Uma pequena garota branca de cabelos pretos olhava para as próprias mãos, que acariciavam o tapete sob os sofás. A alta ruiva simplesmente dormia, provavelmente no décimo quarto sono. Estavam assim a um bom tempo. Parecia que nenhuma delas nunca iria sair deste momento de transe. Parecia.

- Acho que ela não vem não, viu.- Mary apontou. O susto foi tão grande que Lily caiu do sofá, procurando quem pronunciara aquilo durante seu sonho. Ilanna parou de fitar o teto e passou a fitar a pequena amiga, ainda estalando a língua.- Vocês sabem que a Chiara só fala mas não faz nada.

- Não acredito que a Chiara vai perder o show. – Lily disse, levantando-se e voltando para o sofá.

- É a cara dela fazer essas coisas, deixa ela pra lá.- Ilanna disse, logo após dar uma última estalada. – A gente vai hoje numa boate daqui mesmo? Vocês estão no pique?

- Eu tô _muito_ no pique!- Parecia que Lily já estava lá. Dançava com os braços para cima e para baixo, balançando a cabeça.

- Eu nem sei, nunca dá certo essas coisas de danceteria. Você sabe bem disso, Ilanna.- Mary disse, voltando a admirar o tapete e a sua mão que passava por ele.

- Mas hoje vai dar certo!- Ilanna falou, levantando-se e ficando no meio dos três sofás, com um sorriso sonhador estampado em seu rosto levemente indiano. – _Tem _que dar certo!

- É isso aí, Lan!- Lily a acompanhou, levantando do sofá e abraçando a amiga de lado.- Hoje _tem _que ser LOUCO!

- Ainda acho que vai dar merda. – Mary virou-se no sofá, encarando o teto. Jogou as mãozinhas em cima dos olhos e esfregou-os. – Tô com esse pressentimento.

- Não vai dar nada! Relaxa, Mary!- A ruiva disse, lançando-lhe um sorriso muito encorajador.

- É, o que poderia dar errado?- Ilanna ajudou a amiga, também sorrindo. Mas não o sorriso simpático de sempre, e sim um sorriso de quem está pronta para armar alguma coisa.

Uma mulher horrenda olhava para eles, com um guarda-chuva nas mãos. Não sabiam se aquilo podia ser considerado invasão de domicílio, mas a mulher estava realmente irada. James engoliu em seco em torno de sete vezes, para evitar de chorar de nervoso. John apertava a alça da mochila com tanta força que sua mão já estava branca. A mulher continuava a encará-los, como se esperasse alguma explicação, ou quem sabe uma súplica de misericórdia. Aquele silêncio ensurdecedor se manteve por alguns segundos, antes da múmia personificada abrir seus lábios enrugados e secos para proferir palavras que mais pareciam ruídos de uma guerra trouxa.

- O que pensam que estão fazendo?- A mulher levantou uma de suas sobrancelhas medonhas ao mesmo tempo que batia o guarda-chuva mais uma vez em sua mão aberta. James estufou seu peito e levantou os olhos para a senhora, enquanto John tremia no próprio lugar. Sabia o que viria a seguir.

- Tendo um pouco de decência e pegando as coisas do meu amigo, que infelizmente um dia foi seu filho.- O maroto disse, com a voz mais ameaçadora que pôde. Ele era bom em brigar com as pessoas, porém era péssimo em insultá-las. Sempre o foi. – Agora, se me dá licensa, irei buscar o que falta no quarto dele.- Colocou uma das mãos sobre o braço da senhora, empurrando-a fortemente para o lado. John levou a mão livre ao rosto, balançando a cabeça. Não acreditava no que o primo estava fazendo.

- COMO OUSA?- A mulher pegou-o pelo pulso, fechando sua mão velha como os livros da sessão reservada, com a máxima força que arranjou de dentro de suas entranhas. James soltou um urro de dor, enquanto caía nos próprios joelhos. Sua mão estava ficando roxa, e virando ligeiramente esverdeada, enquanto a mulher apertava cada vez mais seu pulso. John largou a mochila que carregava, e pulou para perto dos dois, tentando fazê-la soltar o braço do primo. A mulher apontou o guarda-chuva para ele e fincou a ponta do mesmo em seu rosto, próximo aos olhos. O garoto desviou no último segundo, evitando de ficar cego. Voltou a forçar a mão da mulher para abrir-lhe os dedos, sem saber que estava sendo observado.

Um garoto estava parado próximo a eles, com a varinha aprontada para o bolo de confusão que acontecia nesse instante na sala dos Black. Parecia pronto a soltar uma maldição imperdoável no primeiro que lançasse o olhar para ele. Seus olhos percorriam rapidamente de um James ajoelhado ao chão, choramingando, a um John que forçava os dedos de uma idosa enquanto desviada das _guardachuvadas _da mesma. O garoto tremia cada músculo do seu corpo, enquanto empunhava a varinha ameaçadoramente. A mulher, após errar a cabeça de John pela décima vez, desviou o olhar para a figura que estava plantada a frente deles.

- REGULUS, AJUDE A SUA POBRE MÃE!- A mulher, esganiçada, gritou. Em seguida voltando a errar a cabeça de John, que agora pisava em seu pé.

- Quem são esses aí?- Regulus, o garoto, perguntou, com a voz mais trêmula do que o próprio corpo.

- INVADIRAM A CASA, REGULUS, QUERIDO. INVADIRAM A NOBRE CASA DOS BLACK! QUEREM NOS ROUBAR...

- MENTIRA!- James gritou, entre seus urros de dor. A mão da mulher não só apertava seu pulso, mas também queimava sua pele. Era como se ela tivesse se embebido de uma poção urticante, do tipo mais forte. Regulus voltou sua varinha para o maroto, que agora estava praticamente estirado ao chão. Uma linha de dúvida surgira ao meio de suas sobrancelhas. Ele conhecia aquele garoto. Era James Potter. Ele já tinha o _seu _dinheiro. Talvez ele tivesse mais dinheiro no seu bolso da calça do que ele e a sua mãe tinham na casa inteira. Por que ele assaltaria sua casa? James percebeu que Regulus tinha lhe dado espaço para explicar-se. – Viemos buscar as coisas do seu irmão. Material escolar e roupas, só isso! – Regulus abaixou a varinha_. Apesar de tudo_, ainda amava seu irmão. E sabia que ele estaria melhor na casa de Potter do que na sua própria casa. Sabia o que sua mãe o faria. A Sra. Black soltou alguns grunhidos, quando finalmente acertou a cabeça de John, fazendo o soltar um pequeno '_ai',_ ao mesmo tempo que a tentava derrubar no lugar.

- Mãe, solte ele.- Regulus pediu, olhando para o chão. A mulher não ouviu e continou balançando o guarda-chuva para cima e para baixo, na esperança de acertar o garoto mais uma vez. – MÃE, SOLTE ELE.- Um silêncio ensurdecedor se seguiu, a Sra. Black olhava incrédula para o filho, ainda segurando James, e com o guarda-chuva suspenso no ar, próximo à cabeça de John. – Solte-o, mãe. Eles vieram buscar apenas as _tralhas _de Sirius. Como se nós precisássemos daquele monte de lixo contaminado. Não duvido que ele tenha emprestado um de seus livros para aqueles _sangue-ruins _que andam com ele na escola.- A mãe abriu um pequeníssimo sorriso, enquanto soltava James. O maroto e seu primo só não pularam imediatamente no pescoço de Regulus, pois o mesmo piscou discretamente para eles. – O quarto de Sirius é o último do corredor, do lado esquerdo. Peguem tudo o que precisarem, vocês tem 15 minutos.

- O que não conseguirem carregar, colocarei fogo.- A mulher adicionou, limpando as vestes, enquanto os garotos já corriam corredor acima.

As garotas estavam paradas na frente da boate a quase uma hora. A fila só parecia crescer. Mary já bufava coisas como '_Eu avisei, mas pra quê ouvir a Mary?_' enquanto Ilanna se encostava no alambrado da fila. Lily olhava sobre os ombros sempre que podia, observando as pessoas que entravam e saíam do lugar. Chiara estava com um sorriso que ia de um lado ao outro do rosto, enquanto dava pulinhos no mesmo lugar. Havia chegado minutos antes das garotas saírem da casa de Ilanna, e fez todas voltarem para ela poder se arrumar. O que tinha feito com que as garotas brigassem com ela e a 'mandassem tomar naquele lugar'. Os minutos pareciam passar tão devagar que até uma aula do Professor Binns teria sido mais produtiva do que aquela hora paradas na fila.

- Mano, tô morrendo de dor no pé, já.- Ilanna comentou, enquanto tentava subir no alambrado. O segurança fez sinal para que ela desencostasse do mesmo. A garota bufou e virou os olhos.

- É porque você não bebeu ainda. Quando a gente entrar, a gente chega virando tequila que já melhora.- Lily disse, sorridente, logo após olhar, mais uma vez, por cima do ombro um homem alto e bem vestido que passou por elas.

- A gente devia ter bebido na Lan, só acho isso.- Chiara adicionou, dando de ombros.- Mas não tem problema, hoje ainda vai ser DEMAIS!

- Eu duvido muito.- Mary disse, cuspindo no chão. Todas as meninas preferiram ignorar a pequenina.

- Ei, não é o Potter alí?- Ilanna disse após algum tempo encostada na parede da balada, espichando os olhos para o outro lado da rua. De um carro, saíam três garotos, sendo que um deles parecia que tinha acabado de sair de dentro de um tornado, tão bagunçado era o seu cabelo. Junto a ele, um garoto de cabelos compridos na medida certa, com olhos tão cinzas que faziam qualquer garota molhar as calcinhas só de apenas olharem para eles de relance. E um terceiro garoto, talvez o mais bonito dos três, nenhuma delas tinha visto antes. Era forte, com a barba por fazer e trazia consigo o sorriso sedutor mais sexy de todos.

- O Potter? O que o bosta do Potter estaria fazendo aqui?- Mary perguntou, rindo, depois de cuspir mais uma vez.

- James?- Lily perguntou mais pra si mesma do que pra ele mesmo, quando os três garotos chegaram perto das mesmas. Cerrou os olhos como se para enxergar melhor e perceber que não era quem ela estava pensando. O garoto, ao ouvir aquela voz _tão _conhecida chamar seu nome, levou um belo de um susto. Parou onde estava e ficou olhando para os lados, desesperado, procurando de onde vira o chamado. A ruiva sorriu, chegou perto do alambrado e repetiu.- JAMES! AQUI!

-LILY? – Virou-se para a ruiva, que não estava tão longe dele. Ao ver o sorriso que estava no rosto da garota, o seu próprio cresceu monstruosamente. Passou a mão no cabelo enquanto se aproximava dela, que estava pendurada no alambrado, com metade do corpo para fora da calçada. – O que faz aqui?- E então viu as garotas atrás dela. Ilanna forçava o seu sorriso simpático típico, Mary estava com os braços cruzados e olhava para o chão, observando o seu cuspe seguir a lei da gravidade. Chiara estava logo atrás de Lily, sorrindo tanto quanto a ruiva, dando tchauzinhos e pulando. – Ei! GAROTAS! Que saudade de vocês!

- Que que tá rolando aí, Veadão?- Sirius perguntou, jogando o cabelo para trás e encostando no amigo. Olhou para as garotas e esbugalhou os olhos, enquanto sorria elegantemente.- Olha só o que o gato trouxe...

- Oiii Sirius!- Lily dobrou-se ainda mais sobre o alambrado, abraçando o maroto, que apenas olhou para James e fez cara de '_O que eu posso fazer?' _. – O que estão fazendo aqui?

- O mesmo que vocês, pelo o que parece.- James disse, sorrindo. John chegou e juntou-se a eles, cumprimentando as garotas apenas com um aceno de cabeça. Cutucou o primo, apontando a ponta da fila, onde ficava a porta da boate. – Peraí, John.

- Não, vocês não estão a uma hora em pé esperando pra entrar na merda dessa balada.- Mary disse, realmente brava. Normalmente ela dizia as coisas com esse tom, mas não estava realmente brava, era apenas o seu jeito. Dessa vez, ela estava falando sério.- Juro, pior ideia que essas babacas já tiveram.

- Hoje ainda vai ser bom! Eu JURO!- Lily tagarelou, sorridente. – E agora a gente ainda encontrou os meninos, vai dar tudo certo!

- Mundo meio pequeno, não?- Sirius comentou, enquanto encostava no alambrado, ao lado de Lily. A garota apoiou os braços em seu ombro e e a cabeça em cima da cabeça do maroto, pois era bem mais alta que ele. Ainda mais de salto.- Na casa de quem vocês estão?

- Na casa da Lan.- Lily disse, passando a mão pelos cabelos de Sirius. James sentiu seu estômago dar quatro mortais e finalizar com um twist duplo carpado. Olhou para o chão e despenteou os cabelos. – Na casa de quem vocês estão?

- Na minha. – James falou mais para o chão do que para a ruiva. Não queria olhar para os olhos dela, pois se sentiria milhões de vezes pior. John cutucou-o de novo, desta vez com um olhar fulminante. – Ah, e esse é o meu famoso primo que tanto falo. John, Lily. Lily, John.

- AH.- John entendeu do que se tratava a demora do primo. Abriu um de seus melhores sorrisos galanteadores e a puxou para um beijo na bochecha. – Você que é a tal Lily Evans que o James não para de falar, então? Finalmente a conheci!.- A ruiva adquiriu uma cor que era vários tons acima de seu cabelo na escala de vermelhos. – Bom, se não se importam, nós estamos com o nome na lista, então vamos entrar...

- NOME NA LISTA?- Mary engasgou com o próximo cuspe que preparava em sua boca. – Leva a gente com vocês! Diz que somos as acompanhantes!

- Não dá, somos em três e vocês são quatro.- Sirius falou, desvencilhando-se da ruiva e ficando ao lado do amigo novamente. – Nem que pagássemos de cafetões conseguiriamos entrar com todas vocês juntas.

- Não tem problema!- Mary falou, desencostando-se da parede e também se apoiando no alambrado para falar com os garotos. – A Lily fica, nós seríamos as próximas mesmo!

- Por que sempre _eu _que fico pra trás?- Lily bufou, cruzando os braços e fazendo beicinho. Mary lançou-lhe o típico olhar de despreso total.

- Por que será, Lils?

- Não quero ficar aqui sozinha!- Lily olhou para James, como se suplicasse que ele dissesse algo em sua defesa. O maroto olhou confuso para ela, e depois para Mary. Abriu a boca pra dizer alguma coisa, mas Ilanna interrompeu.

- Acho que devemos ficar nós quatro aqui esperando. Nós seremos as próximas de qualquer jeito, não? Então. Já ficamos uma hora aqui mesmo, o que muda ficar mais alguns minutinhos? – Sorriu, colocando a mão nos ombros de Lily e Mary. As duas garotas olharam feio para ela, mas concordaram, baixando a guarda. – Ótimo.

- A gente se encontra lá dentro então, Jay?- Lily perguntou, com um sorriso doloridamente doce. James piscou todas as vezes possíveis, e ficou parado a encarando por alguns milênios. Poderia ter se perdido em qualquer lugar dela. No cabelo, nos olhos, no sorriso... Ela estava exepcionalmente bonita aquele dia. Sirius o puxou pela gola da polo e então percebeu que estava a encarando a tempo demais.

- Claro, Lils.- Ele sorriu de volta, piscando para ela e seguindo o primo e Sirius até o segurança. Ele os olhou de cima a baixo, conferiu os nomes e os deixou passar. Ao entrar no recinto, James perdeu todos os sentidos de normalidade, como sempre acontecia quando entrava nesse tipo de lugar. Talvez fosse a iluminação, ou o próprio cérebro que já tinha se acostumado com o fato que em alguns instantes ele ficaria completamente bêbado. Encaminhou-se até o bar, e encostou-se. – Vamos de Tequila?

- Claro que sim, Veadão. Acha que a gente é o que? – Sirius zombou, encostando-se ao seu lado. John fez o mesmo movimento, mas embutiu em uma cutucadela na atendende.

- Olá, moça bonita. – A garota sorriu de volta e colocou um pouco de cabelo atrás da orelha, enquanto mordia fortemente os lábios carnudos. James imediatamente ligou o fato à sua ruivinha, que o fazia discretamente. – Poderia nos trazer seis doses de tequila, por favor? – A moça concordou com a cabeça e abaixou-se no balcão, pegando a garrafa e os copos.

- SEIS?- James olhou para o primo, como se ele tivesse feito um crime.- Duas de uma vez, já?

- Não, as seis são pra mim. Vocês que peçam as suas. – John disse, sério, dando de ombros e voltando a paquerar a atendente. Mas os garotos sabiam que ele estava brincando. – E aí, doçura? Quanto fica tudo?

- Pra você é por conta da casa. – Ela respondeu, piscando para ele e passando-lhe um papelzinho quando terminou de cortar os limões. – Me liga quando precisar.

- Eu quero só ver o nosso estado amanhã. – Sirius riu enquanto pegava dois dos copinhos que tinham sido entregues a John. James o imitou, concordando com mais risadas. – Bom, eaí? Vamos beber assim mesmo?

- Claro que não, a gente tem que fazer um brinde!- John pegou um de seus copinhos e ergueu. – AO SIRIUS, O CARA MAIS CORAJOSO QUE EU CONHEÇO. POR TER FUGIDO DE CASA HOJE A TARDE.

- Opa opa. – Sirius retrucou, também erguendo um dos copos. – TAMBÉM AO JOHN E AO JAMES, OS MAIS CORAJOSOS, DE INVADIREM A MINHA CASA PARA BUSCAR MINHAS COISAS.

- E não vamos esquecer de uma coisa...- James adicionou, também levantando o seu copo.- AO MEU QUERIDO AMIGO JOSÉ CUERVO, PELA NOITE DE HOJE!

- ARRIBA, ABAJO, MÁS ABAJO, A CENTRO, ADIENTRO!- Os três gritaram aos mesmo tempo, seguindo as instruções do próprio grito e logo em seguida virando o primeiro copo. Lamberam o sal e morderam o limão. Assim que terminaram, emendaram o segundo copo e a segunda rodada de sal e limão.

- Eu NUNCA vou me esquecer de hoje!- Sirius disse, abraçando os dois. – O dia mais memorável de TODOS.

- Eu também!- James riu, virando-se para o balcão e pedindo mais seis doses de tequila.- _Nunca_ vou me esquecer dessa noite.

O sol estava casualmente mais forte. Enchia os seus olhos de uma maneira que não poderia mais mantê-los fechados por muito tempo. Tentou colocar o braço à frente de seu rosto para evitar os raios solares incidirem em sua face e atrapalharem seu sono, (como já estavam fazendo), mas estranhamente bateu um um outro braço. Respirou torto com o susto, e assim percebeu um peso sobre seu peito. Não só sobre seu peito, como sobre ele por completo. Percebeu também que não estava deitado em sua cama. Era duro, gelado e ligeiramente úmido. Respirou outra vez e sentiu suas costas roçarem na grama. Não aguentou mais de curiosidade. Abrius os olhos.

A primeira coisa com que se deparou foi com uma cabeleira ruiva jogada em seu seio, espalhado não só pelo mesmo como também no chão. Seu estômago se aqueceu ligeiramente e as borboletas se sentiram livres para voarem novamente. Sentiu as esquinas dos lábios se curvarem inconscientemente. O perfume floral que normalmente exalava da ruiva estava presente, mas também marcavam presença o odor forte de cigarro e bebida que chegavam às narinas de James. E não apenas vindas de Lily, mas também dele mesmo. Percebeu que uma das mãos da garota pousava em seus cabelos, como se fizesse uma carícia. Ela estava completamente deitada sobre ele, com a cabeça apoiada entre o seu abdômem e sua caixa toráxica. Como ela era muitíssimas vezes mais alta que ele, as pernas da garota estavam nuas no chão, que James logo descobriu ser a grama da garagem.

Da garagem? O que diabos ele estava fazendo dormindo na garagem? Por que Lily estava deitada sobre ele? Por que os dois estavam dormindo na garagem? Por que diabos ele não conseguia lembrar de absolutamente nada depois do brinde da noite passada? Levou uma das mãos à têmpora e a massageou, tentando aliviar a dor que agora surgira. Sentiu a ruiva se remexer em seu lugar, e começou a pensar em por que não havia a acordado ainda. Passou a mão em seus cabelos, pousando-a em sua bochecha que estava virada para cima. Massageou a mesma com o polegar, enquanto sussurrou.

- Lils... Lils...- A garota remexeu-se um pouco mais, porém sem sair do lugar. – Lily Evans, acorde. Você sabe onde você está?- Sem perder o tom doce da voz, James tentou ser um pouco mais direto. Lily pareceu perceber que algo estava errado, então finalmente abriu os olhos. Olhou assustada e ao mesmo tempo confusa para James, que sorria lindamente para ela. – Bom dia, como dormiu?

- AH!- Ela gritou, levantando-se e levando uma das mãos à boca. James sentou-se onde estava e bagunçou os cabelos, desajeitado. Ela olhou em volta e viu que não havia nenhum conhecido por perto, muito menos um _lugar_ conhecido. Baixou a guarda e se sentou junto ao garoto. Encostou sua cabeça no ombro do mesmo, enquanto olhava para ele. – O que aconteceu?

- Sinceramente? Eu não sei. – Ele deu de ombros, abraçando ela de lado, enquanto ela se aproximava mais dele. – Eu acordei faz alguns _segundos _e a gente tava assim.

- Sério?- Ela tinha um tom risonho na voz, e não duvidoso ou quem sabe amendrotado. – Que engraçado... Só espero que não tenha acontecido nada. Quer dizer... você sabe.

- Sei, Lils. Sei.- Desarrumou o cabelo com a mão livre. Mal tinha se acostumado a chamá-la de _Lily, _e agora já estava usando diminutivos.- Também espero que não tenha acontecido nada. – Com toda a certeza isso não era a maior verdade do dia.

- Jay, você viu as meninas? – Sentiu seu rosto enrubrescer. Por que ela tinha que chamá-lo daquele jeito?

- Não, como te disse, acabei de acordar, como você.

- Você pelo menos sabe onde a gente tá?

- Em casa, pelo que parece. – Ele disse, olhando em volta. Reconheceria aquele lugar mesmo que tivessem o mudado de todas as formas possíveis.

- Ah.- Ela exclamou, finalmente chegando perto o suficiente dele, fazendo parecer que iriam voltar a posição de minutos atrás. – Vamos entrar, comer alguma coisa, e depois procurar todo mundo?

- Pode ser. – Ele concordou enquanto coçava o nariz. Pelas barbas de Merlin, o que diabo tinha acontecido aquela noite? Será que Lily lembrava? Não custava nada perguntar... – Lils, você lembra de alguma coisa de ontem?

- Por quê? Você não lembra?- Lily riu, enquanto olhava para ele, zombeteira. Pela cara do rapaz, ela percebeu que estava falando sério. – Oh, você realmente não lembra, né?- Ele fez que não com a cabeça.- Bom, quando entramos, vocês já estavam na quinta tequila cada um, ou coisa parecida. Dançamos um pouco, você pegou algumas meninas perdidas lá. – Lily corou ligeiramente e olhou para os pés ao dizer a última parte. James riu fracamente, não lembrava nem te ter encontrado com as meninas lá dentro, quem dera essas tais garotas que tinha 'pego'. – Daí a Mary comprou um maço de cigarros e fomos todos pro fumódromo esperar ela e a Ilanna terminarem de fumar. E como elas foram emendando um cigarro no outro, isso ficou lá pelas três ou quatro da manhã.

- Ah. – Ele levou a mão livre ao rosto e o esfregou, como se para finalmente acordar por completo. – E como viemos parar na minha casa?

- Aí você tá querendo saber demais.- Ela riu, voltando a olhar pra ele. – Lembro de termos parado em uma padaria enquanto a Ilanna usava a cabine telefônica pra avisar a mãe dela sobre alguma coisa. Daí o Sirius brigou com a atendente da padaria e fomos expulsos.- Ela parou um pouco e riu novamente, com uma lembrança.- A Mary ficou injuriada e disse que ia processar a padaria. Tirando isso, não lembro de mais nada.

- Pelo menos lembra mais do que eu.

- Também, o quanto você bebeu...

- Bebi demais mesmo?

- Demais acho que é ser bem boazinha contigo.

- Foi feio então?

- Claro que foi.

- Dei algum vexame? – Ele perguntou, sério. A garota enrubresceu na mesma hora, voltando a olhar para os pés. O garoto percebeu, mas ficou na dele. O que poderia ter sido? – Iiih, foi grave?

- Não, foi de boa.- Ela tentou consertar, colocando o cabelo atrás da orelha. – Só que...

- Só que?

- Você subiu na cabine do DJ e queria que ele te desse o microfone pra você poder falar uma coisa pra alguma menina presente. Mas os seguranças te tiraram de lá. A Mary quis te arrebentar, mas o resto do pessoal tava te dando corda.

- Sério? Que babaca!

- A Mary?

- Não, eu! Até parece... pedir pro DJ parar a música pra dar algum anúncio... Qual o meu problema?

- Álcool, James Potter. Álcool.

- Não, agora é sério. Qual o meu problema?- Ele disse sério, tirando a cabeça da garota de seu ombro e virando-se para ela. – Qual o meu problema? Nenhuma garota me quer, Lils! O que eu tenho de errado?

- Não te diria que nenhuma garota não te quer, quer dizer... – Ela adquiriu uma leve coloração rosada. – Aquelas cinco garotas ontem provaram justamente o contrário.

- Eu peguei cinco ontem?- Ele perguntou, abismado.- Não me admira que a única que eu queira não me quer...

- Deixa de ser bobo, todas as garotas te querem. – Ela despistou o olhar, para não dar tanta _pala. _

- Não a mais importante.- Ele também desviou o olhar, se jogando novamente na grama. Resolveu mudar de assunto. – O que vocês vão fazer hoje?

- Vamos no show da _Caldeirão._ – Lily comentou, dando de ombros enquanto desamassava a saia. James voltou a se sentar, olhando abismado para ela.

- Não acredito! Quer dizer, eu imaginei que era isso que vocês tinham vindo fazer aqui, já que é a banda preferida da Mary e tudo, mas... Sei lá. É meio _coincidência_, não?

- Você vai?

- Com certeza!

- Que legal.

- Não pareceu tão legal assim com você concordando desse jeito.

- Que jeito? Tá louco, Jay?- Ele sorriu de um jeito diferente. Lá ia ela chamando ele daquele jeito de novo. Aonde eles iriam parar nesse ritmo? Dentro de alguns meses estariam namorando, e dentro de um ano ele a pediria em casamento. Em pouco tempo estariam esperando o primeiro filho... Como podia o plano estar dando tão certo?

- Nada, coisa da minha cabeça.

- Que bom. Vamos entrar?

- Tá se achando a dona da casa agora?

- Ei! Só estou falando... Quero achar as meninas logo, só isso.

- Tá, te perdoo. – Ele concluiu, levantando. Estendeu a mão para ajudar a ruiva a também se levantar. Os dois desamassaram as roupas e seguiram em direção à casa. James foi a frente, e Lily o seguiu de perto. Mesmo sendo a primeira vez que estava ali, sentia como se já conhecesse a casa.

Alguns minutos de espera. Um homem corpulento já havia anunciado que a banda estava por entrar no palco. Algumas garotas com cartazes e faixas se espremiam entre negros fortes e cheios de _dreads, _tentando um bom lugar próximo ao palco. Não muitos metros atrás desse grupo completamente heterogêneo, estava uma massa grande de pessoas, separadas em pequenas rodinhas, de onde saíam grandes nuvens de fumaça branca e com um cheiro levemente natural. Havia todo tipo de gente. Hippies de raíz, que não tomavam banho a, no mínimo, algumas semanas. Alguns garotos com camisetas de bandas de rock, com barbas tão compridas que poderiam confeccionar um suéter de lã de cada uma delas. Alguns Playboys que 'pagavam' de hippies, com roupas caras de seda pura e legítima. E então, pessoas que pareciam não se adequar em nenhum desses últimos grupos, apenas fazendo parte da grande lenha de fãs da 'banda' que agora iria se apresentar.

Em uma dessas rodinhas, se encontravam quatro garotas que são muito bem conhecidas nossas. Uma indiana simpática sorria e passava a mão pelo cabelo enquanto uma garotinha branca de cabelos completamente negros tentava enrolar um pedaço de papel de pão. Uma loira de traços arredondados esfregava uma mão na outra, enquanto dizia palavras de animação para a pequenina que realizava todo o trabalho duro. Uma ruiva alta e magra coçava o nariz comprido enquanto observava as pessoas ao redor. Alguma dessas pessoas podia muito bem parar e ajudá-las nesse momento crítico.

- Vai logo, Mary! Os caras já estão entrando!- Chiara repetia, pulando alegremente ao lado da pequenina, que ainda não conseguira fechar o baseado.

- CALMAÍ, CARALHO.- Ela respondeu, enquanto passava saliva pelo corpo do 'cigarro'. – Aí, acho que agora tá bom...

- Acende aí, acende aí!- Chiara continou insistindo, aumentando a frequência dos pulinhos.

- Acho que alguém aqui tá viciada já.- Ilanna riu, passando o isqueiro para Mary.

- Que mané isqueiro o que, Ilanna! Somos bruxas ou não somos?- Mary explodiu, dando um tapa no isqueiro da morena, que voou alguns metros para longe delas.

- Não sei se você lembra, mas não podemos fazer magia fora da escola. – Ela respondeu, fechando seu sorriso e indo buscar o isqueiro.

- Não sei se você percebeu mas estamos no meio de, no mínimo, uns dois mil bruxos. – A pequena disse, cerrando os olhos e pegando a varinha de dentro do bolso do shorts. – O traço não sabe se fui eu ou esse bando de maconheiro aqui do lado.

- Eu fico aqui pensando, como existe tanto bruxo maconheiro, só nessa cidade? Será que não é ilegal pra gente?- Lily comentou, enquanto via a rodinha ao lado acender um baseado tão grande que daria para todos dentro do show darem um peguinha.

- Eu sei lá, eu achei que os bruxos nem conheciam a maconha... – Chiara disse, também olhando para a _vela _que passava de mão em mão ao lado delas.

- Pra você ver.- Mary disse, apontando a varinha para a ponta do seu próprio baseado. – Certeza que o velho Dumbie também faz uso. Só isso explica as brisadas que ele tem diariamente...

- Sem falar na fome que ele sente constantemente.- Ilanna adicionou.

- E aqueles olinhos caídos...- Chiara também apontou.

- Verdade, né velho? _Certeza_ que o Dumbledore dá um tapa na pantera!- Lily completou, como se tivessem descoberto as américas.

- _Incendio!- _Mary bravejou, logo antes de levar o baseado à boca e puxar o ar levemente para acendê-lo. – Pronto, acendeu. Quem é a próxima?- Ilanna apenas fez um aceno de cabeça, e a pequenina passou o utencilho para sua mão logo após dar uma longa tragada. Quando finalmente soltou a fumaça, virou-se para Lily. – Eai, me explica. O que aconteceu com você e o Potter ontem?

- Eu sei lá...- A ruiva olhou para o chão e coçou a nuca, ao mesmo tempo que fingia dar chutinhos invisivéis em Chiara que estava ao seu lado. Voltou o olhar para Mary e colocou uma pequena quantidade de cabelo atrás da orelha. – Simplesmente acordei _em cima _dele. Eu perguntei se tinha acontecido alguma coisa, mas ele disse que não se lembra. E bom, eu não me lembro também.

- E você acha _mesmo _que ele não se lembra? Ele nunca esquece nenhum momento que passa com você!- Mary riu, enquanto pegava o baseado da mão de Chiara para poder passar a goma novamente.

- É verdade, Li. Certeza que ele se lembra de tudo e aconteceu algo tipo, _muito louco_ e ele não quer te contar pra você não voltar a ficar estranha com ele. – Ilanna comentou enquanto Chiara se engasgava mais uma vez com a fumaça.

- Sei lá... Ele disse que não lembrava _nada _de ontem, e ficou maior surpreso quando eu contei as coisas que fizemos ou não. Pareceu sincero.- A ruiva pontuou, pegando o cigarro da mão de Chiara. – Além do mais, acho que se tivesse acontecido mesmo alguma coisa, e ele se lembrasse, estaria com vergonha de falar comigo.

- É, tem isso também.- Chiara finalmente conseguiu dizer entre as tossidas fulminantes.

- Eai, Veadão, o que rolou ontem? – Sirius cutucou, enquanto os três garotos passavam pela portaria do evento. James rolou os olhos e se distanciou um pouco do amigo, ao mesmo tempo que levava as mãos às temporas.

- Eu não sei e já te disse isso, Padfoot. Eu fico com dor de cabeça toda vez que eu tento me lembrar de ontem, então, por favor... Pare de insistir. – Ele completou, calmamente, enquanto John entrava na fila para ser revistado. Os dois outros o seguiram e também encostaram perto ao grande segurança que olhava feio para as pessoas enquanto passava a varinha por entre as pernas e braços dos que passavam.

- É, Sirius. Deixe o moleque em paz. Ele tá numa ressaca _daquelas, _tá meio fraquinho pra bebida. – John riu enquanto dava um passo à frente na fila.

- Eu não tô fraco pra bebida. – James fez um biquinho altamente ridículo, enquanto os outros dois caíam na risada.

- Não, eu que estou. – John riu, dando um belo tapa nas costas do primo, que andou alguns passos para frente com o impulso.

- Veadão do céu, você perdeu a memória depois de duas tequilas. Quer que eu diga mais alguma coisa?- Sirius adicionou, ainda entre suas gargalhadas que mais pareciam latidos.

- Não perdi a memória depois de duas tequilas. Eu só não me lembro do que aconteceu depois dessas tais duas tequilas. – Ele tentou se explicar, mas os outros dois só riram ainda mais. – Qual a graça?

- Você é muito babaca, Prongs. Como consegue?- Sirius riu, abraçando o amigo.

- Sei lá eu. – O maroto deu de ombros, fechando a cara e virando o olhar para algum lugar dentro da arena onde estava ocorrendo o show.

- Vamos, somos os próximos. – John disse, enquanto se colocava em frente ao segurança que não hesitou em enfiar-lhe a varinha bem no meio das '_bolas'_

- _E essa vai pra todos os casais complicados hoje aqui presentes! Quero que ergam suas varinhas bem alto e acendam as pontas! Isso, isso! Bonito!- _O grande negro na ponta do palco pedia, com a sua voz aumentada magicalmente. A noite havia chegado tão rápido que ninguém havia tido a chance de parar para ver ou comentar sobre o pôr-do-sol. A maioria dos bruxos presentes seguiram suas instruções, deixando o local apenas mais _mágico _(no sentido sentimental da palavra) do que já estava. O próprio vocalista que havia incentivado o ato que acabara de ocorrer estava lacrimejando ao ver a cena que estava se montando à sua frente. – _Pessoal, vocês não tem a menor ideia de como está bonito aqui de cima! Mas vamos lá... Vamos começar! Ao meu sinal, percussão..._

James havia acabado de sair do banheiro. Pediu para que Sirius e John o esperassem na saída, mas sabia que teria sido uma tentativa falha. Percebeu que nenhum dos dois estava por perto, então resolveu entrar por entre a multidão que estava perto ao palco. Era melhor ficar sozinho por entre várias pessoas desconhecidas do que ficar vagando pelas partes vazias, procurando alguém. Ele podia pelo menos fingir que não estava completamente sozinho entre a multidão que o cercava agora. Percebeu que estava perto suficientemente do palco que poderia tentar arriscar se aproximar mais e tentar se pendurar no alambrado logo antes do limite entre a banda e a platéia. Foi se esgueirando, empurrando quem quer que fosse para o lado, quando pisou acidentalmente num pequeno pé rechonchudo que lhe apareceu no caminho. A dona do pé gritou estridentemente, e foi o suficiente para James parar seu percurso e olhar para a garota em quem pisara. Já imaginava quem era, mas ver seu rosto avermelhado de ódio foi impagável.

- POTTER, SEU BOSTA, O QUE VOCÊ PENSA QUE TÁ FAZENDO PISANDO NO PÉ DE QUALQUER UM ASSIM NO MEIO DE UM SHOW? TÁ MALUCO? - Mary esbravejava, dando murros relativamente fortes no braço do maroto. Ilanna, ao seu lado, ria loucamente da cena.

- Desculpa aí, Mary!- Ele tentou se defender, mas como estava rindo, sua desculpa não teve efeito. A garota continou vermelha e gritando, porém não o esmurrava mais.

- Você veio com o Sirius e o John?- Ilanna perguntou, colocando-se ao lado dele. Ele simplesmente fez que sim com a cabeça. – E cadê eles?

- Boa pergunta. Fui no banheiro e eles sumiram, como sempre. – Ele respondeu dando de ombros e rolando os olhos. – E cadê a Lily e a Chiara?

- IIIIIH, QUER REPETIR A DOSE DE ONTEM ENTÃO?- Mary brincou, cutucando-o logo abaixo das costelas, o fazendo dobrar e levar a mão ao lugar afetado enquanto ria. – HMM, NÃO DISSE QUE NÃO!

- Mas eu nem sei o que aconteceu ontem!- Ele tentou falar por entre os soluços da risada que o afetara enquanto Mary o cutucava. – De verdade, mesmo mesmo!

- E você pensa que a gente acredita nisso?- Foi a vez de Ilanna o cutucar, o fazendo curvar-se ainda mais. – A Lily você engana, não a gente!

- De... verdade... garotas! PAREM!- Ele tentou responder, mas as cócegas estavam cada vez mais rápidas e pesadas. – Eu não estou mentindo! Eu realmente não me lembro!

- Eu duvido muito. Mas tudo bem.- Ilanna riu junto, parando de cutucá-lo. Mary a seguiu instantaneamente. – Suspende o assunto que a fênix está pousando no ninho.

- A fênix fez o quê?- James perguntou, talvez um pouco alto demais. Mas logo percebeu do que as garotas estavam falando. Sentiu uma cutucadela em seu ombro, vindo do alto. Virou-se e se encontrou diretamente com as costelas da ruiva. Levantou os olhos e conseguiu ver o par de olhos verdes brilhantes que contornavam um nariz comprido. Seu estômago deu alguns mortais enquanto as borboletas do mesmo voavam marotamente de um lado para o outro, rapidamente. Provavelmente aquelas malditas borboletas estavam apostando algum tipo de racha marginal e ilegal, pois chegavam a machucar as paredes estomacais do maroto. – Ei, eai, Lily?

- Eai, Jay?- Ela sorriu, colocando uma das mãos no ombro do garoto. Abaixou-se e deu um pequeno beijo estalado em sua bochecha. – Cadê o Sirius e o John?

- É uma boa pergunta. – Ele jogou os ombros enquanto cumprimentava Chiara. A mesma olhou cúmplice para as amigas, enquanto o vocalista da banda chegava perto da beirada do palco para fazer um pedido.

- Hey, Mary, Ilanna... Vamos comigo comprar um salgado ? Eu estou morrendo de fome!- A loira soltou, piscando disfarçadamente para as amigas. As duas entenderam e colocaram um sorriso tão maroto quanto o que surgia na loira em seus próprios rostos. – Lily, fica aqui com o Potter pra ele não se perder.

- Ah é, eu que vou me perder, né.- Ele brigou, virando os olhos. Lily fez que sim com a cabeça e se virou para o palco, querendo ouvir o que o cantor queria tanto dizer. As três garotas se afastaram dos dois em questão de milissegundos. – Ué, estranho você ter concordado.

- É, eu não queria ir de novo com a Chiara até o outro lado da arena só pra ela dizer que não queria mais nada. – Lily deu de ombros e continuou fitando o palco, mesmo que a visão estivesse dificultada pela massa de varinhas levantadas à sua frente.

O vocalista pediu para que levantassem as varinhas, pois ele iria _lançar _uma música para os casais. Lily continuou do mesmo jeito que estava. Fingia profundo interesse no show em si, enquanto James olhava indiscretamente para ela. Trazia consigo o melhor sorriso apaixonado que seus lábios conseguiam formar. Provavelmente, estava perto de babar. Um bruxo alto e corpulento esbarrou no garoto, enquanto tentava se manter em pé depois que sua mulher havia o empurrado no meio de uma brincadeira entre os dois. O maroto não só acordou do transe como também desequilibrou-se, tendo que pegar na mão da ruiva para não parar no chão. A mesma, percebendo a confusão, teve reflexos rápidos o suficiente para abraçá-lo, evitando o "acidente".

- E se não fosse eu aqui, ein?- Ela riu, enquanto o garoto arrumava sua postura, mas ainda sem saírem do abraço.

- Eu não sei o que seria de mim sem você, Lily Evans. – Ele respondeu, olhando fundo nos olhos dela e enlaçando-a pela cintura. – De verdade mesmo.

- Deixe de ser bobo, James Potter. – O sorriso que ela deu foi um dos mais bonitos da sua coleção. Sua altura não parecia nada naquele momento. Sentiu-se perto o suficiente daqueles lábios para tomá-los para si. A música ao fundo ajudava, e muito. Chegou com seu corpo o mais perto possível da garota, e sentiu as batidas do coração acelerado da ruiva por todo seu corpo. Era agora, a vida estava te dando outra chance. Era estranho o seu plano estar dando tão certo e tão rápido, mas ele não ligava. Ele queria ela ali e naquele momento.

- Lily, eu quero você. – Ele disse sem pensar, já chegando com os lábios para perto dos lábios da garota. Por um momento, pareceu que ela se curvou igualmente para o beijo. Mas apenas deitou sua cabeça no ombro do garoto.

- Jay, me promete que fica comigo pra sempre? – Ela sussurrou em seu ouvido, enquanto ele percebia o que estava acontecendo. Piscou algumas vezes, enquanto levava uma das mãos à cabeleira ruiva da garota. Murmurou um '_Claro, por que não?_' no ouvido dela. Não tinha compreendido ainda a situação. – Sabe, pode fazer pouco tempo que estamos, sabe... amigos.- Ela tirou a cabeça do ombro dele e o encarou. Olhos nos olhos. Aquilo era perigoso, mas parecia que estava indo na direção que James queria. Ele balançou a cabeça, como se dissesse para ela continuar. A garota sorriu. – Mas eu já posso dizer, com certeza, que você é o meu melhor amigo.- Ele sorriu de volta. Ok, realmente o plano estava indo como desejara.- Sabe, não nos falamos muito, mas eu sinto que, quando a gente tá junto, tá tudo certo! É muito estranho... Parece que eu sei o que você vai falar antes de você falar e isso é, sei lá. Acho que isso é 'melhor amizade', se é que você me entende. – Ele balançou a cabeça. Era exatamente assim que ele se sentia com ela. A garota tinha razão. Ele sentia que eles tinham uma ligação estranha e bizarra, mesmo sem se falarem muito. – E é exatamente por isso que eu não quero ficar com você.

O mundo de James desmoronou no mesmo instante. Não sabia se chorava, se gritava ou se dava um soco bem no meio do nariz comprido de Lily Evans. Ela soltou do abraço e coçou a nuca, enquanto olhava para os pés. James continuava a fitando com a mesma expressão atônita. Como podia? O tiro tinha saído totalmente pela culatra!

- Quer dizer... – Ela tentou consertar, ainda olhando para o chão. – Se a gente ficar de novo, no pé que nós estamos... Nós vamos acabar namorando, e ficando _pra sempre _juntos... E bom, eu ainda quero aproveitar meu tempo solteira, sabe?

Mary tinha razão. Ela falava aquilo _sempre. _Era a desculpa mais comum de Lily Evans para dispensar um garoto. E ela estava usando justo nele.

- Eu sei, eu sei.- Ela virou seu olhar para ele, com a cara triste mais sincera que James a vira expressar. – Eu sei que eu uso essa merda de desculpa com todos os garotos... Mas dessa maldita vez é verdade. Juro por Merlin!

- Tudo bem, Lils. – James balbulciou, se aproximando dela novamente. Tentou alinhar a voz e não tremer. – Sabe, eu consigo viver só como seu amigo, de verdade. Até a hora que você decidir que tá pronta ou sei lá... – Ele sorriu docemente enquanto colocava um bocado de cabelo atrás da orelha da ruiva. Ela sorriu e deu a famosa mordiscada no lábio, e assim James soube que o acordo estava feito.

_Se eu soubesse que iria levar um fora desse _nipe _hoje, teria ficado em casa com o Sirius jogando stop... Mas pelo menos agora eu tenho esperança que um dia essa ruivinha desgraçada vai ser minha. _

**N/A: **UFA!

Bom, gente...

Esse capítulo ficou um lixo total, pois ficou UA demais pro meu gosto. De verdade. Ficou meio forçado e tals, mas eu juro que gostei de escrever ele.

(Aliás, eu adoro escrever essas malditas cenas que acontecem na vida real, me sinto maior A DONA DA VIDA QUE VALE UMA FIC hehe)

Não sei se consegui fazer com que os personagens ficassem mais parecidos com a vida real sem sair muito do Canon de verdade deles. Eu queria que fosse, mas enfim...

Espero que tenham gostado e também espero que eu consiga postar um capítulo novo antes da minha viagem de formatura, porque se não conseguir, nunca terminarei essa fic.

(Porque minha viagem de formatura é aqui a duas semanas, depois tem ENEM, baile de formatura, vestibular e BOOOOOM minha vida escolar acaba e não terei mais inspiração.)

ISSO ME LEMBRA QUE EU NUNCA MAIS VOU VER "A SIRIUS", "A REMUS", "A PETER", "O ILANNA", "O MARY", "O CHIARA", "O ALICE" (maldito aparece no próximo capítulo. Diogão ) E PRINCIPALMENTE O BOSTA "DO LILY"

Ok vou parar de lamentação aqui.

Obrigada por todos que lêem e chegaram até aqui. Parabéns por terem paciência comigo!

E obrigada por todos que deixam reviews, realmente fico feliz.

Enfim, agora sim vou-me embora. Já escrevi demais dessa vez. Beijos e até a próxima!

(POR FAVOR DEIXEM UMA REVIEW E FAÇAM UMA AUTORA FELIZ. Obrigada.)


	7. Plataforma 9 34

**N/A: **Olá, galera! Esse capítulo será curto pois fiz ele às pressas para ficar pronto antes da minha viagem de formatura. Talvez ele não fique tão bom pois estou escrevendo uma _one-shot _sobre o casamento dos dois, e estou usando as mesmas personagens dessa fic aqui. Portanto estou, tipo, canalizando todas as minhas forças pra imaginar uma Mary um pouco mais madura. Na verdade os mais difíceis de se fazer são os próprios Lily e James. Tá impossível! Enfim, vamos lá!

**Cap 7. Plataforma 9 ¾**

Acordar aos berros de caminhões trouxas passando na rua. Levantar, tomar banho e se trocar. Acordar Sirius Black. Esperar o mesmo tomar banho e se trocar. Descer com ele para tomar café. Ouvir as mesmas brincadeirinhas que o Sr. e a Sra. Potter faziam todos os dias de manhã. Rir das mesmas brincadeirinhas. Ir até a casa da frente apenas para se constatar da ausência de John. Ouvir Sirius reclamar de alguma garota do sétimo ano não parar de mandar corujas apaixonadas para ele. Ouvir Sirius dizer o quanto era bom poder estar perto do melhor amigo. Ouvir Sirius reclamar que o maroto não desistia de Lily nunca, e que aquilo iria acabar com a sua vida. Ouvir Sirius roncar escandalosamente alto durante as tardes que passavam dormindo na sala.

Esse era o resumo das _maravilhosas _férias que James tinha passado com o seu melhor amigo. O começo das mesmas tinha sido maravilhoso. Visitara Lily em sua casa, John ficou alguns dias na casa da mãe, foram à uma balada onde encontraram as garotas, e foram a um show. Mas, como alegria de pobre dura pouco, essas três ou quatro semanas que vieram logo após o recesso das aulas, tinham valido pelas férias inteiras. A coisa mais _legal _que tinha feito era ter dado uma volta no parque com suas vizinhas gêmeas e Sirius. Cada um tinha ficado com uma, mas elas eram grudentas e chatas demais para durarem mais de uma tarde.

Eram lá pelos dias 14 ou 15 de Agosto quando uma coruja entrou pela janela da cozinha dos Potter, estendendo a perna para Sirius e James. Os mesmos pegaram as suas respectivas correspondências e voltaram a comer normalmente. Porém, o Sr. Potter os interrompeu.

- Filho, acho melhor você abrir essa carta na mesa. – Ele disse, sério, entre um gole de café e outro. A mãe também parou de bebericar seu chá e fitou o filho seriamente.

- Por quê? – James estranhou, parando de comer seu cereal. Pegou a carta na mão e viu o seu remetente. Deu um grito forçado e largou a carta na mesa rapidamente, como se ela tivesse queimado sua mão. Sirius gargalhou deliciosamente, e quando se controlou perguntou o que era. – Os resultados dos N.O.M's chegaram!

- AH!- Sirius imitou o amigo e também jogou sua carta para longe na mesa. – TIRA ESSE TRECO DE PERTO DE MIM!

- James, abra o seu envelope, agora. Na nossa frente, sem gracinhas. – A Sra. Potter disse, pegando a carta do filho e estendendo-a para ele. – Agora, James.

- Tá, mãe. Tá!- Ele se conformou e pegou a carta, abrindo-a lentamente. Fez uma careta tão forçada que Sirius lhe deu um tapa nas costas dizendo '_abre logo, seu merda!'_ . Quando finalmente pegou a folha em mãos e viu seus resultados, soltou um grande suspiro enquanto se deixava cair na cadeira. – Tó, mãe. Sem gracinhas dessa vez.

A mulher puxou a carta com certa verocidade, e arqueou as sobrancelhas para ler os resultados do filho. Leu em voz alta para seu marido também poder saber. Os dois olhavam superiores para ambos os marotos presentes.

_RESULTADOS NOS NÍVEIS ORDINÁRIOS EM MAGIA_

_Notas de aprovação: Notas de reprovação:_

_Ótimo (O) Péssimo (P)_

_Excede Expectativas (E) Deplorável (D)_

_Aceitável (A) Trasgo (T)_

_RESULTADOS OBTIDOS POR JAMES POTTER_

_Adivinhação A_

_Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas O_

_Estudo dos Trouxas E_

_Feitiços E_

_Herbologia A_

_História da Magia E_

_Poções E_

_Runas P_

_Transfiguração O_

- Eu disse que não tinha ido mal!- James disse, sorridente, enquanto seus pais olhavam perplexos para ele.

- Mas também não nos disse que tinha ido tão bem!- O pai falou, o orgulho transbordando em suas palavras. – Parabéns, Filho! Se conseguir repetir a mesma média nos N.I.E.M's... Nós teremos um pequenino Auror! – As orelhas do maroto tornaram-se tão rubras que provavelmente estavam doendo.

- Opa, fizeram a piada errada dessa vez. – Sirius resmungou, se escondendo sobre os braços. Chamar James de _pequeno _era a pior ofensa que poderiam fazer ao garoto.

- Não vai abrir a sua carta, Sirius?- A Sra. Potter perguntou, agora com um sorriso _Ilannístico _no rosto, voltando a tomar seu chá. Mudar de assunto nessa hora talvez fizesse James se acalmar. Sirius fez que não com a cabeça e olhou feio para a carta, que jazia do outro lado da mesa. – Por que não?

- Tô suave de ver minha nota em herbologia. Eu só respondi umas três ou quatro perguntas, e mesmo as que eu respondi eu não sabia do que se tratava. – Ele deu de ombros, enquanto James fazia gestos para mãe tentar esquecer sobre aquele assunto.

- Bom, já que chegaram as cartas, a gente podia dar um pulo no Beco Diagonal para fazermos as compras de vocês, não acham? – O Sr. Potter disse, alegre, enquanto preparava o segundo pão com manteiga da manhã. Era de lei. Os dois marotos deram de ombros e foram para o quarto, para conversarem sobre absolutamente nada, como sempre.

Os dias que se correram entre a entrega dos N.O.M's e a ida à estação King Cross passaram tão lentamente quanto o resto das férias. Tanto James quanto Sirius não aguentavam mais esperar para ver os outros marotos, e agora também ansiosos para encontrarem com as garotas. Mas, com certeza, a maior apreensão de todas se devia à tranformação de Peter Pettigrew. Será que teria dado certo? Os garotos pareciam tão animados para ver algum rosto familiar, que passaram o dia no Beco Diagonal olhando sobre os ombros, procurando sempre alguém com quem trocar ao menos um ligeiro cumprimento à distância.

Na manhã do dia primeiro de Setembro, como era esperado, ambos os marotos estavam acordados antes do horário previsto. Haviam se arrumado faziam horas. Provavelmente não tinham nem ao menos dormido, pois as olheiras transpareciam fortemente sobre os olhos cheios de bolsas d'água. Sirius roubou a maquiagem da Sra. Potter para tentar disfarçar o máximo que pôde, mas James disse que daria um certo charme chegar naquele estado à estação.

- Você está louco? O que as novatas vão pensar da gente? Tá maluco? E as garotas do sétimo ano? PELAS BARBICHAS DE MERLIN, TENHO QUE PASSAR MAIS DESSE PÓ **MÁGICO**!- Sirius repetia, todas as vezes que James negava o uso do _pó compacto_ de sua mãe.

Nada teria deixado James mais feliz do que, ao chegar à estação, ver um grupo de quatro pessoas altas e magras caminharem por entre a multidão. A cabeça mais alta, ruiva e brilhante, se destacava maravilhosamente entre a massa de pessoas que corriam de um lado ao outro de King Cross. Reconheceu também Petúnia, com uma cara emburrada ao lado de um casal que acompanhava as duas garotas. Sentiu seu coração dar certos saltos ornamentais. Aquela era a família ao qual ele sempre sonhara em pertencer. Sirius lhe cutucou, tirando-o de seus devaneios, apontando Remus não muito longe dali.

Remus esperava encostado no muro que separava as plataformas 9 e 10. Um malão grande e robusto se encontrava largado ao seu lado, e logo em cima dele, um gato repousava confortavelmente. Sirius parou defronte para o felino, e ficou observando-o por alguns instantes, enquanto James cumprimentava o amigo afetuosamente.

- MOONY ! QUANTO TEMPO!- O garoto dizia, enquanto levantava Remus pelas costelas, fazendo o maroto urrar de dor, mesmo que durante uma gargalhada.

- Muito tempo, Prongs!- O garoto respondeu, bagunçando mais o cabelo do amigo. – Por que você não me escreveu?

- Como não te escrevi? Escrevi várias vezes! Por que você não foi me visitar?- James tagarelava com Remus, sobre como foram negligentes para com a amizade um do outro durante as férias. Sirius continuava a fitar o gato, que agora estava acordado, encarando-o de volta. – Sirius! SIRIUS! – O outro maroto apenas olhou para os amigos pelo canto dos olhos e murmurou um '_O que foi?' _, enquanto parecia se tornar ainda mais furioso em relação ao gato. – O que você está fazendo?

- O que eu estou fazendo?- Ele perguntou, virando apenas o olhar para os amigos, sem sair da mesma posição anterior. – O que o Moony pensava que estava fazendo quando comprou esse maldito gato?

- Ah. – Remus riu e abraçou o amigo, mais para tentar tirá-lo de perto de seu animal do que para realmente cumprimentá-lo depois de tanto tempo sem o ver. – Eu não o comprei, eu o ganhei. Também estava com saudades, Padfoot, como tem andado?

- Com as pernas. – Ele respondeu, grosso, olhando feio para o gato novamente. – Quem foi que te deu, a Bruna? Eu mato aquela vadia...

- Ei, vamos parar?- James se interferiu, ficando entre os amigos. Remus arqueou uma das sobrancelhas enquanto arrumava o cabelo para trás. Sirius abaixou as orelhas como um cachorro que acabou de levar uma surra de jornal. – Bom, muito bom. Por que não entrou na plataforma ainda, Moony?

- Eu estava esperando vocês, cheguei aqui sozinho e... Olha, a Lily!- Remus parou completamente seu discurso para cumprimentar a ruiva que chegava lentamente empurrando seu pesado malão, com sua irmã pescoçuda logo atrás. A garota sorriu docemente quando avistou os amigos, colocando um pouco de cabelo atrás da orelha.

- Ei! Oi meninos!- Ela soltou o malão onde estava e correu ao encontro dos três, abraçando-os ao mesmo tempo. – Que saudade de vocês!

- Não faz muito tempo que a gente se viu. – Sirius comentou, rindo e apertando a amiga em um abraço único.

- Lógico que faz! – Ela riu de volta, soltando do abraço e arrumando o cabelo. – Ahn, não sei se vocês conhecem, essa é a minha irmã Petúnia. – A irmã, que até agora estava olhando para o chão e murmurando algumas palavras como '_bizarros'_ e _'problemáticos_', levantou o rosto, com um sorriso amarelo. Ao encontrar o olhar de James, seu sorriso mudou completamente.- O James você já conhece, né, Tuney? Esse aqui é o Remus e esse é o Sirius.

- Prazer. – Ela cumprimentou mais o ar do que os outros dois marotos presentes. Seus olhos estavam completamente vidrados em James, que sorria simpaticamente para ela. Seus olhos percorreram seu corpo de cima à baixo, com um olhar que dizia exatamente o que ela estava pensando. _Desejo seu corpo nu junto ao meu sobre um mar de folhas secas. _– James, parece que está mais forte desde a última vez que o vi... Andou malhando?- Sirius e Remus caíram na risada. James fechou a cara e cruzou os braços, enquanto Lily pareceu não entender a situação. Não mais do que _minha irmã está dando em cima do Potter de novo, como pode?_

- O PRONGS? MALHAR? FAÇA-ME O FAVOR!- Remus ria tanto que tinha que segurar sua barriga, tanta era a força que fazia contra ela.

- O ÚNICO EXERCÍCIO QUE EU VI ESSE CANALHA FAZER AS FÉRIAS INTEIRAS ERA LEVANTAR DE MANHÃ PRA MIJAR, E OLHE LÁ!- Sirius acompanhava Remus, segurando não só a barriga, como também se apoiando no ombro do amigo para não cair.

- Ai que mentira, a gente jogou Quadribol!- James tentou consertar, enquanto passava a mão pelo cabelo, visivelmente encabulado.

- UMA VEZ. – Sirius gritou, tentando parar a risada. – E você desistiu depois de 15 minutos, alegando que algum vizinho iria ver...

- Mas iam mesmo, o pomo tava indo muito alto... A gente ia dar a maior _pala..._- James agora conversava com o chão, e não mais com os amigos. Lily havia se juntado ao coro de risadas, mesmo que muito mais moderada que seus colegas.

- Aham, Veadão, aham. É, iam ver a gente jogando Quadribol às 4 da manhã, naquele breu. – Sirius brigou, jogando o cabelo para trás.

- Ah. – Foi a única coisa que saiu daquela boca encabulada. Nunca conseguiria convencer o amigo sobre algo que fosse contra o que ele pensava. A palavra de Sirius era lei. Pelo menos para o próprio, era. Teimosia era a palavra chave da relação dos dois marotos.

Petúnia provavelmente estava odiando estar ali, porém continou na 'roda' apenas para continuar perto de James. Ficava fitando-o o tempo todo, com um sorriso forçado em seus lábios. Remus reparou e fez uma bela de uma nota mental, para lembrar-se de zuar o amigo quando tivesse a oportunidade.

- Tuney, o pai não está chamando você não? – Lily disfarçou, depois que sua paciência com a irmã esgotou. Apontou o pai com a cabeça, que estava do outro lado da estação, comprando alguns _hotdogs_. Petúnia abriu a boca pra falar alguma coisa, mas resolveu deixar pra lá. Era uma boa desculpa para sair daquela roda de pessoas estranhas, e também se despedir de James.

- Tchauzinho, James. Irei te mandar cartas, já que a minha queridíssima irmã não o faz por mim. Espero que você me responda!- Ela disse, com a voz mais fina e irritante possível, dando um abraço apertado no maroto.

- Ah, pode deixar... _Tuney. _– Ele respondeu, dentro do abraço, com um tom de questionamento. Talvez a pergunta fosse para ele mesmo. Será que ele iria _mesmo _responder as cartas dela? Veremos.

- Essa hipogrifa manca dos infernos me irrita de um jeito que eu não sei explicar!- Lily bufou, quando a irmã já estava longe o suficiente para não escutá-la.

- Relaxa, sei bem como é ter um irmão irritante. – Sirius disse, dando de ombros, e voltando a encarar o gato.

- Eu acho que já dava pra gente passar o portal, não acham? – Remus comentou, apontando a parede de tijolos atrás de si. Os outros três concordaram com a cabeça.

- Eu só vou dar tchau pros meus pais. – Lily disse, correndo em direção ao casal alto e magro que lhe esperava à frente do carrinho de _hotdog_.

- Falando em pais, onde estão os seus, Prongs?- Remus perguntou, ao ver que os outros dois marotos haviam chego sozinhos.

- Tinham uma reunião importante. – James disse, calmamente, balançando os ombros. Era a primeira vez que seus pais não iam deixá-lo dentro do trem e depositar um beijo em sua testa. Mas para ele, dessa vez, era como se sempre tivesse sido assim. – Não me olhe desse jeito, Moony. Eu vou sentir falta deles. A gente já se despediu o suficiente no carro, e eu vou voltar pra casa nesse natal.

- Vai mesmo? Você sempre fala pra eles que volta mas nunca volta. – Remus ralhou, cruzando os braços e encarando o amigo.

- Ah, mas na maioria das vezes eu tenho um motivo pra não voltar... – James tentou consertar, passando a mão pelo cabelo.

- Só espero que esse ano não tenha nenhuma desculpa esfarrapada. – O lobisomem virou os olhos . O amigo desviou o olhar e deu um tapa em Sirius, que parecia a ponto de atacar o maldito gato. Lily chegou logo em seguida, alegremente dizendo um '_Vamos!'_, abraçando Sirius e James ao mesmo tempo, enquanto os dois empurravam seu malão junto ao deles. O que fez James parar um instante para pensar. O que aquela maldita garota pensava que estava fazendo andando com eles? Ela não iria esperar as próprias amigas? Dane-se. Ele estava feliz por estar ao lado dela, ao menos. Virou o olhar para ela, que emanava felicidade de um jeito que chegava a ser sufocante. Seus olhares se cruzaram, e o sorriso da ruiva apenas cresceu mais. Como podia aquela garota mecher tanto com ele?

Cruzaram o portal tão rápido que James não conseguira nem piscar antes de ver os tijolinhos da estação passarem por si rapidamente, enquanto empurrava o seu malão, o malão de Lily e a própria Lily contra a passagem. Deslumbrou a grande maria-fumaça preta e vermelha que esperava os estudantes para adentrarem-se nela, enquanto defumava o ambiente deliciosamente. Respirou fundo, enquanto olhava os pequenos e grandes bruxos correndo de um lado ao outro da estação. Alguns carregavam gatos, outros corujas, uns sapos e havia um pequenino moleque que puxava a mãe pelo braço, para mostrar a grande aranha que seu amigo escondia dentro de uma caixa de papelão azulado. Como o maroto sentira falta disso tudo. Três meses trancafiado em sua casa, na companhia de Sirius _Irritantemente Entrometido _Black, tinham feito do seu cérebro um grande e mole pudim de passas.

Remus o acordou de seus devaneios, dando-lhe uma cutucada e apontando uma garota indiana não muito longe deles. Por mais incrível que parecesse, Ilanna estava ainda mais bonita do que a última vez que eles a viram.

- Nossa, Lily. Não conta pra Ilanna não, mas ela tá uma delícia, ein?- Remus suspirou, ainda olhando na direção da garota, que acenava animadamente para eles. Lily soltou uma pequena risada leve, virando os olhos.

- Relaxa, Remus. Não vou contar. – Ela disse, pegando o seu malão e indo em direção da amiga. Parou e virou-se para os garotos. – Se eu fosse você, ficava de olho aberto. Até onde eu sei você continua namorando!

- Infelizmente. – O lobisomem entregou, suspirando ainda mais fortemente, deixando todo o peso do problema cair sobre seus ombros.

- Vejo vocês mais tarde. – Ela terminou, voltando-se ao caminho até Ilanna. James passou a mão pelo cabelo e exalou o máximo de ar que conseguiu, completamente apaixonado.

- Eu ainda caso com essa mulher! Escrevam o que eu estou falando!- As esquinas de seus lábios nunca estiveram tão distantes umas das outras. Seu sorriso era grande e ao mesmo tempo, apaixonado.

- Duvido muito. – Sirius comentou, monotonamente, enquanto largava uma mochila que levava nas costas em cima de seu malão. – Não sei se você percebeu, mas ela me deseja.

- É, Padfoot, claro. – Foi a vez de Remus virar os olhos e jogar algo em cima da malão. Mas ao contrário do amigo, não jogou a mochila, e sim a si mesmo. – Onde será que o Wormtail se meteu? Não tive a menor informação sobre ele nas férias...

- Nem eu. – James jogou os ombros e ficou olhando sua ruivinha cumprimentar as amigas do outro lado da estação, sobre seu ombro. Portanto não percebeu quando o capitão do time de Quadribol da Corvinal chegou perto deles e o cutucou fortemente nas costelas.

- POTTER!- Deveria ser a décima sexta vez que o grande garoto parado à sua frente o chamava. Finalmente o escutou e virou-se para ele, com o rosto inexpressivamente com sono. Se é que isso existe. – Reunião dos capitães no vagão dos monitores, JÁ.

- Agora? – Ele perguntou mais para a santidade de Merlin do que para o garoto à sua frente, mas foi respondido por uma bela olhada mortífera.

- Até onde eu sei, é o que '_Já_' significa. – O garoto, de olhos cerrados, puxou-o pelo braço. Não teve tempo nem de perguntar aos seus amigos onde encontrá-los depois da reunião, mas já tinha ideia de onde. Virou o olhar para Sirius e Remus, e eles entenderam o recado. Ou deveriam ter entendido.

James caminhava no longo corredor do trem que os levavam para Hogwarts. Acabara de sair de uma massante reunião com outros capitães dos times de Quadribol. Estavam decidindo se deveriam criar um novo modelo de uniforme, como iriam pedir ao Dumbledore o tal equipamento novo de que tanto precisavam, e fizeram um sorteio da sequência dos jogos. O primeiro deles seria contra a Lufa-Lufa, que não era lá GRANDE adversária. Porém, era bom começar a temporada com todo o gás. O garoto pretendia abrir os testes para o time logo nas primeiras semanas, para dar tempo do time treinar adequadamente e poder se entrosar o suficiente. Ficou pensando em quais posições deveria abrir vagas para os tais testes. Ele e Remus eram bons Artilheiros, mas faltavam-lhe mais um, pois o seu antigo companheiro de equipe acabara de se formar. De Batedores, já bastavam as gêmeas malucas que agora cursavam o sétimo ano. Aliás, substituí-las seria um grande problema no ano seguinte. O goleiro era razoável, mas não custava nada abrir testes para essa posição também. Talvez isso lhe desse incentivo para melhorar. Apanhador era outro problema grave. O seu antigo, um garoto magrelo e pequeno do quarto ano, quebrara gravemente o pulso no ano anterior, e seus pais haviam o proibido de voltar a jogar.

E foi com esses pensamentos rondando em sua cabeça que ele entrou no vagão de sempre, se sentando no primeiro lugar vago que avistou. Não percebeu que quem estava sentado ali não era Sirius. Nem Remus. Muito menos o novo e melhorado Peter. James não percebeu pois estava mais do que acostumado em encontrá-los lá. A única pessoa que se encontrava no vagão, lia um livro calmamente, ao mesmo tempo que dilacerava um bom-bom de abóbora. Ao ver o garoto entrar e se sentar, fechou o livro e levantou uma das sobrancelhas.

- Oi? – A voz feminina soou pelo vagão vazio. Seus cabelos cacheados e volumosos, tão negros quantos seus olhos, caindo sobre seus ombros nus de pele amorenada. Sua voz era doce, mesmo que muito grave para uma voz de garota. James pulou no próprio lugar com o susto, e só então percebeu que não estava na companhia dos marotos. – Ei, Potter, você tá legal?

- Como você sabe meu nome? – Mesmo sendo uma coisa mal educada a se dizer, foi a única que veio à sua cabeça.

- Talvez porque eu seja do mesmo ano que você, e tenha feito todas as malditas aulas de Herbologia na sua presença, desde o primeiro ano? – A garota riu, cruzando os braços.

- Ah, de novo não...- O maroto sussurrou para si mesmo, relembrando-se do dia em que conhecera Lily e as garotas.- Ai, desculpa. Eu sou muito desligado pra essas _fitas. _Mas, qual seu nome mesmo?

- É, isso eu já sabia também. – A garota riu de novo, rolando os olhos. Ela parecia divertida. – Eu sou a Alice, da Lufa-Lufa, lembrou agora?

- AAH! A Alice! – O garoto deu um tapa na própria testa. Durante seu terceiro ano inteiro tinha sido a sua dupla nas malditas aulas de Herbologia. Lembrou-se até de um dia ter feito apostas com a garota, sobre quem venceria o jogo da final. Ele se divertira com ela em tempos passados, como conseguira esquecê-la? – Mas era Alice do que, mesmo?

- Desde quando esse negócio de sobrenome importa? – Ela jogou os ombros e virou o olhar para a janela. O tempo lá fora estava nublado, e o sol começava a se pôr.

- Ué, você que começou a conversa me chamando de _Potter _.

- Eu não sou tão íntima sua pra chegar te chamando pelo primeiro nome, sem mais nem menos. – Continuava a olhar pela janela, como se o assunto a machucasse.

- Mas eu posso te chamar de Alice?

- Deve.

- Então me chame de James, e ficamos quites.

- Certo.

O silêncio tomou conta do lugar, pois Alice acabara por voltar sua leitura. James olhou para os lados, como que se esperasse mais um pouco, seus amigos aparatariam ali a qualquer instante.

- E cadê suas amigas, Alice?- Ele começou um assunto, deslizando sobre a poltrona, para ficar frente a frente com a garota.

- Se formaram ano passado. – Ela respondeu, com certa secura, sem tirar os olhos do livro.

- Ah, entendo.

- E onde estão os seus amigos?- Ela perguntou, tirando os olhos do livro e arqueando as sobrancelhas.

- Deviam estar por aqui. Tipo, aqui mesmo.

- AHAM, James. – A garota riu e fechou o livro novamente. Nesse ritmo de leitura, ela nunca terminaria de lê-lo antes do baile de formatura no ano seguinte. – Seus amigos te abandonaram porque você é desligado e você nem percebeu.

- Como assim?

- Eles passaram por aqui mais cedo e falaram para eu te destrair, pra você não ir atrás deles. Pronto, agora contei.

- AAAAH! Não creio... – Ele se largou na poltrona e deitou. – Isso é _**tão **_Mary e Sirius...

- Ei. – Ela chamou, fazendo-o parar de choramingar. – É brincadeira. Não vi nenhum dos malucos dos seus amigos ainda. Só vi a Lily saindo do vagão dos monitores mais cedo. Mas ela não é lá a sua "_amiga", _né? Só o amor da sua vida, então não conta. – James não reclamou, nem muito menos estranhou o que a garota acabara de lhe falar. Seu amor incondicional pela ruiva era de conhecimento nacional, e já estava mais do que acostumado em ouvir coisas como aquela que acabara de o fazer.

- Bem engraçada você.

- E você acha que você que é bem engraçado, né? – Ela riu, voltando a abrir o livro.

- Vou me trocar e procurar os meninos. – Ele se levantou e ela apenas fez que sim com a cabeça. - Te vejo mais tarde?

- Você tem olhos? – Ele fez uma careta de incompreensão, mas concordou com a cabeça. – Então vai me ver.

- Nossa, que bosta, sem maldade.

- Eu sei, mas combinou bastante com a nossa conversa.

Quando James terminou de se trocar e voltou ao vagão, não encontrou Alice. Pelo contrário, encontrou Ilanna e Mary. As duas discutiam sobre alguma besteira, mas pararam instantaneamente ao ver o amigo se aproximar. O mesmo percebeu que as garotas estavam evitando falar sobre aquele assunto na sua frente, portanto permaneceu à porta, apenas com a cabeça para dentro do recinto.

- Vocês viram os meninos por aí? – Ele perguntou, fingindo não estar nenhum pouco interessado no assunto anterior. As duas balançaram a cabeça negativamente. James virou os olhos e fez menção de fechar a porta, quando Ilanna abriu a boca.

- A Chiara tá te procurando. – Foi a única coisa que a garota disse. Virou-se rapidamente para Mary, constatando que a reação da garota era exatamente a esperada. Seus olinhos estavam esbugalhados, e seus lábios, crispados, segurando fortemente uma gargalhada. Ao ver o resultado positivo de sua fala, Ilanna imitou a amiga na expressão. O garoto deu de ombros e fechou a porta do vagão, voltando ao corredor.

Mal virou-se em direção ao fundo do trem, e viu Sirius correndo em sua direção, com um sorriso de orelha a orelha. Trazia consigo uma caixinha de feijõezinhos de todos os sabores, que estava no final. Parecia ter vestido o uniforme a séculos, pois estava completamente amassado. Quando chegou perto de James, abraçou-o fortemente e começou a gargalhar perdidamente.

- AAAAAH VEADÃO, MEU AMIGO!- Gritava, por entre as gargalhadas agudas que soltava ao ouvido do amigo. – Vamos, todos estão te esperando!

- Aonde vocês estavam? – Ele perguntou, um tanto quanto seco. Por dentro, talvez estivesse rindo tanto quanto o amigo, mesmo sem saber o motivo. Mas por fora, aparentava uma seriedade que não era dele mesmo.

- No último vagão do trem. – Sirius respondeu dando de ombros, como se fosse a coisa mais normal a se fazer. Percebeu a linha que se formou entre as sobrancelhas do amigo, então explicou-se. – Era maior, daí dava pra enfiar todo mundo.

- Mas no _nosso vagão_ cabia perfeitamente a gente e as meninas, e ainda sobrava um espaço... – James retrucou, cerrando os olhos. Não sabia onde Sirius queria chegar.

- É. Cabia a gente e as _nossas _meninas. Mas precisávamos de um vagão maior, pra caber as _meninas do Peter. _

- As meninas do Peter?

- Sim, Veadão. As meninas do Wormtail.- Sirius voltou a gargalhada inicial, esperando que o amigo o acompanhasse. Como não o fez, voltou ao normal. – Metade do primeiro ano feminino está naquele vagão, você não iria acreditar. Tem garota uma no colo da outra, garota no chão, montanhas de garotas. _Literalmente._

- Juro que não acredito. – As esquinas dos lábios do maroto se curvaram lentamente, imaginando a cena. – Ele está tão bonito assim?

- Acho que alguém aqui perdeu o segundo lugar na lista dos _mais gatos de Hogwarts _esse ano. – Sirius riu, abraçando o amigo pelo ombro e levando-o em direção do dito cujo vagão. James estava tão feliz por Peter que relevou a brincadeira idiota de Sirius na mesma hora.

Chiara ainda puxava Lily pelo braço, corredor acima e abaixo, dizendo estar a procura de alguém em especial que a garota precisava conhecer. A ruiva continuava a reclamar, mas não importava o quanto ela resmungava, a loira a puxava mais fortemente a cada vez que ela abrira a boca. Foi quando finalmente Lily conseguiu brecar, segurando-se fortemente na beira de madeira que separava um vagão de outro. Chiara caiu de boca no chão, devido ao fato da incércia que ainda agiu sobre seu corpo.

- Chiara Hubner, o que está acontecendo? – A ruiva bravejou, batendo o pé impacientemente no chão, arqueando uma das sobrancelhas.

- Nada, Lily, eu só queria te apresentar para um amigo meu e...

- Eu tenho cara de palhaça? Tem algum motivo importante? – Chiara corou instantaneamente. Abriu e fechou a boca algumas vezes, tentando achar as palavras para explicar-se para a ruiva.

- Eu queria que você tivesse um caso com um amigo meu, poque daí o Potter viria perguntar pra mim todos os detalhes, e aí eu poderia ficar mais próxima dele, e quem sabe me tornaria amiga dele, e daí nós ficaríamos horas falando sobre você e então ele perceberia que amava a mim e não a você, então poderia casar com ele e ser feliz pra sempre. – Ela disse, de uma única vez, sem respirar. Lily ficou parada na sua última posição até conseguir entender o que tinha acabado de ser pronunciado por sua amiga. Tentou forçar um sorriso, mas apenas piorou a careta que começara a se formar em seu rosto. Por que ela não tinha dito a suas amigas o que sentia pelo maroto antes? Ela devia ter previsto que talvez isso acontecece. Mas já era tarde. Ela teria que seguir com o personagem até o fim.

- Que legal, Chiara. Mas você devia ter me avisado antes... – Ela tentou ser o mais simpática possível. – Quer dizer, eu teria te ajudado no plano todo!

- Sério mesmo? – O sorriso que surgiu no rosto da loira, não podia ser medido com uma régua escolar. – Pensei que você gostasse que ele te amasse e ficasse te seguindo pra baixo e para cima.

- Não, eu não ligo, na verdade. – A ruiva engoliu algumas vezes para ter coragem de dizer o que veio em seguida em voz alta. – Ele é o meu melhor amigo, eu não deveria ligar, certo?

- É, certo. – A loira concordou, sem saber do que estavam falando. Voltou a puxar a amiga, que levou a mão novamente para o puxador de madeira. – Pensei que fosse me ajudar no plano!

- E me arrastar pelo trem faz parte dele? – A ruiva ralhou, deixando o rosto formar uma careta completa desta vez. A loira apenas respondeu com um balanço da cabeça, em tom afirmativo. – Oh, Merlin...

_Se eu soubesse que guardar segredo dos meus sentimentos iam dar nessas_ cacas, _teria contado na hora! Por que eu tenho que ser tão burra e cabeça oca? Espero que esses malditos sentimentos desapareçam logo, não vou aguentar de ciúmes de o tal plano da Chiara der certo... _

**N/A: **Desculpem pelo capítulo curto e horrível, mas foi necessário.

Obrigada por todos que estão acompanhando a fic! Tomara que estejam gostando.

Minha viagem é agora nesse domingo, e eu volto só no outro domingo. Já comecei a esboçar algumas linhas do próximo capítulo, mas não prometo nada antes do dia 30. De verdade.

Não sei se estou fugindo muito dos personagens originais, se eu estiver, por favor me avisem. Obrigada, obrigada.

E não liguem pela Chiara "apaixonada" pelo James. Daqui a pouco vocês vão perceber que isso aqui vai virar mais louco que o _Glee, _em se tratando de 'casais'. Ilanna principalmente, vai ser a mais 'rodadinha' da história.

Enfim, era isso.

Mais uma vez obrigada por lerem até aqui! E até a próxima!


End file.
